EL HUESPED
by Yunuen
Summary: El mal habita dentro de ti. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por ser pacientes. Aquí está otro alucine mío. Y además, les tengo una buena noticia y una no tan mala noticia:

La buena es que…¡ ya tengo lap! XD Ya tengo mi propia máquina para poder escribir fics XD

La no tan mala: como ya tengo lap, he dejado de escribir fics en el trabajo y entonces ahora sí voy a dedicarme al trabajo, así que sólo escribiré los fines de semana, por lo tanto me iré bien lento, pero sigo escribiendo. La prueba es este fic.

Es mi primer fic escrito en mi propia lap XD Otro de horror y con algo de ciencia ficción, según yo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

Con la participación especial de mis OC VIP:

Linka

y

Lothoriel

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

1. Sin indicio alguno

Está llegando la tarde en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Mucha gente va regreso a sus hogares después de un arduo día de trabajo, pero más que estar felices de regresar, el viaje de retorno es un martirio: el ruido de los motores, de los cláxones, el irrespirable smog que sale de los escapes de los vehículos, el bullicio de demasiada gente, el desquiciante lento avance del transporte en las calles… y como si con todo eso no fuera suficiente agobio para los exhaustos trabajadores, el calor del verano es sofocante.

Afortunadamente, esto lo pueden evitar un grupo de hermanos. Ellos no tienen problemas para regresar a su casa. Aunque no vuelven de algún trabajo, sino más bien de visitar a una amiga, y su regreso a casa es tranquilo. Así que a ellos no les preocupa el tráfico, es algo más lo que los ha tenido inquietos los últimos días (en realidad, no sólo ellos se preocupan, sino una gran cantidad de personas) y por esto que los angustia, estuvieron con su amiga durante una parte del día, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Y para que no se quedara sola en la noche, decidieron que uno de ellos estuviera con ella, para protegerla en caso de peligro. Así lo han hecho varias veces, y es el amigo a quien le toca quedarse con la amiga esta vez.

Los cuatro hermanos retornan a su casa, después de todo también deben ver que su propio hogar esté seguro. Y para regresar rápidamente, no hay como ir en su veloz vehículo y por el alcantarillado, evitando así el caos de la superficie. Y en cuanto llegan, encienden la televisión para oír las noticias.

'_De nueva cuenta la policía ha hallado un cuerpo sin vida. En esta ocasión ha sido en una casa-habitación de una familia de clase media: la famita Villanueva. Según los primeros informes, se trata de un varón de mediana edad El Señor Villanueva había regresado a su casa más temprano de lo habitual porque se sentía mal por un resfriado, motivo por el cual se sentía bastante cansado. Llegó a su casa en la que vivía con su esposa quien tiene un embarazo de 20 semanas; él fue a su recámara a recostarse un momento mientras la mujer le preparaba de comer, y ella al regresar a su alcoba, aproximadamente veinte minutos después, halló muerto a su marido. Con éste ya son cinco los cuerpos que se han hallado en similares circunstancias: sin que alguien entrara a la fuerza, y sin que la victima estuviera sola necesariamente. Lo que tampoco se pueden explicar las autoridades es el hecho de que no exista ningún tipo de conexión entre todas estas desafortunadas personas, ni en la profesión o nivel socioeconómico, ni que decir de los distanciados lugares en los que se sucedieron los hechos. Hasta ahora las víctimas han sido tres adultos y dos jóvenes. El primer caso ocurrió hace dos semanas; la semana pasada se hallaron en el mismo día tres cuerpos más, y con el deceso de hoy, ya son cinco víctimas. Lo único que une a todos estos casos, además de la edad que oscila entre los 20 y 35 años, es la horrible manera en que ellos m…'_

-Presta Rafa, no me gusta ver el reporte policíaco.-Miguel Ángel le da un feo escalofrió al oír las noticias de la tarde, así que le arrebata el control a su hermano y le cambia de canal.

-Tenemos que, Miguel.-habla Leonardo. Le quita el control con gentileza y le cambia al canal en que estaban oyendo la noticia-Debemos informarnos sobre lo que haya encontrado la policía.

-¿Pero tenemos estar todos para ver las noticias?-pregunta angustiado de que la respuesta sea "sí".

-Alguien puede ver algo que los demás no.-dice Donatelo.

-Pero…

-No quieres ver las noticias porque tú tendrás pesadillas a la hora de ir a hacer la meme.-dice mordazmente Rafael.

-Y quién no. Ya nadie duerme tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien matando gente aquí y allá.

-Miguel,-dice Donatelo-te recuerdo que mi sistema de seguridad es infalible. Ni una cucaracha puede llegar a la cocina sin que yo me entere.

-Entonces explícame cómo Klunk va y viene a su antojo.-el gatito está sobre sus piernas y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Porque…eehhmmm…Es buena tu pregunta, y es porque…eehh…

-¡Y así no quieres que tenga pesadillas!-abraza a su mascota.

-Hermanos,-habla Leonardo con firmeza-por eso el sistema se evalúa regularmente. Por eso vemos las noticias para saber si hay alguna pista que ayude a dar con ese individuo desquiciado. Por eso…

-¿Por eso tengo que soportar sus lloriqueos?-ahora es Rafael quien se queja.

Leonardo suspira.

-De acuerdo Miguel. Puedes irte.

-¡Gracias!

Y se va, llevándose a su mascota.

-Al menos ya dice gracias.-dice Rafael.

-No deberías acceder tan fácilmente a sus berrinches, Leo.-Donatelo le hace ver.

-No es un berrinche. No todos somos capaces de soportar situaciones tan dramáticas.

-¿Y así cómo va a aprender?-dice Rafael.

-Lo que debe importarnos, es la manera en que daremos con ese tipo que ha estado matando gente desde hace dos semanas.

-Pero no es nuestro trabajo.-replica Rafael con gravedad-Es trabajo de la policía. Y mira que no lo está haciendo bien.

-El Bushido establece…

-Mientras nosotros estemos bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos de esos humanos. Porque si fuera al revés, ¿a poco crees que ellos nos ayudarían?

-Abril y Casey, sí.

-Pero fuera de ellos dos…

Donatelo no interviene. Sabe que de poco sirve que alguien que no sea Splinter puede detener las fuertes discusiones de sus dos contradictorios hermanos.

-Yo mejor…voy a ver los alrededores.-dice por fin, pero le prestan poca atención los otros dos.

Así que se pone de pie y va a su laboratorio.

Es muy molesto que Rafael y Leonardo discutan por cualquier cosa. Y también es molesto que Miguel Ángel se asuste por cualquier cosa. Es mejor que vaya solo, así tendrá algo de paz.

Toma su bolsa, donde revisa que lleve lo imprescindible. Va a dar la enésima vuelta alrededor de su hogar para asegurarse que no haya nada fuera de lo común.

Los túneles, como están sumidos en la oscuridad, se ayuda a ver con una linterna.

La tranquilidad que le da el silencio y la soledad del alcantarillado es lo que necesita. Días y días de angustia constante también estaban por destrozar sus nervios. Y las peleas y los miedos de sus hermanos podrían haberle hecho explotar… pero se las ha arreglado bastante bien para no llegar a tal extremo. A veces le parece que es el único que logra mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros en situaciones de crisis extrema.

Comienza a revisar pasajes y accesos secretos, cableado y dispositivos del sistema de alarma…sin prisa por regresar a su hogar. Y mientras realiza su labor, su mente hace un recuento de lo que saben de las muertes que han sucedido a lo largo de dos semanas: Nada. No saben nada.

Hace dos semanas que hubo una muerte muy controversial en una oficina: El individuo había padecido gripa por varios días, y el día de su muerte parecía que estaba más enfermo, pero por la urgencia de entregar cierto reporte en la empresa, no se preocupó por descansar. Ya era muy tarde y el jefe se hartó de esperar y fue a buscarlo, y al abrir la puerta de la oficina de quien ya consideraba ex empleado, lo encontró muerto. Y así sucedió con las demás víctimas: un momento parecían estar bien y al siguiente habían fallecido. Un resfriado fuerte o un terrible cansancio parecía ser la causa de muerte porque todos presentaban síntomas de influenza o estrés, pero la necropsia no reveló ningún virus fatal. Fue una coincidencia, se decía en las noticias. Así que las sospechas se han encauzado en un posible asesino serial, lo que tampoco explica el modo en que el homicida entró en la oficina, o en la casa, o en la escuela, en los lugares en los que fueron hallados los cuerpos, porque aparentemente no hubo indicios de una invasión de la privacidad; ni tampoco se halla la explicación de la manera en que los cuerpos fueron mutilados, y tampoco hubo indicios del uso de alguna arma en particular.

Sin tener ninguna otra idea, las tortugas han estado haciendo las rondas nocturnas por la ciudad mucho más prolongadas y exhaustivas para dar con ese supuesto asesino, buscando cualquier sospechoso que pudiese estar intentando entrar en alguna casa, o departamento, u oficina; también han estado atentos a escuchar cualquier grito de ayuda. Pero no han visto ni oído nada inusual que no sean asaltos a transeúntes, a joyerías, a cajeros bancarios, o a alguna tiendita de abarrotes que abre las 24 horas. Lo único que saben es lo que han visto en las noticias amarillistas: Saben absolutamente nada.

Y sus hermanos se ponen a discutir sobre la ética de ayudar o no a los humanos, y el otro se pone a temblar de miedo. Ni uno ni lo otro es de ayuda para poder resolver tan grave misterio. Ellos se pueden cuidar de cualquier asesino serial. ¿Pero si se trata de una enfermedad que amenace convertirse en pandemia? ¿Pueden llegar a infectarse? Si hubiera forma de anticiparse al ataque y llegar antes de que la policía lo haga, así él podría obtener información que los humanos estén pasando por alto.

Por ahora, Donatelo sólo puede hacer el chequeo habitual del sistema de vigilancia, lo que le sirve a él para distanciarse de la tensión que hay en su propio hogar.

Lo único que tiene algo de sentido es la forma en que han sucedido las muertes. Puede ser que sea un virus o un individuo, pero no es nada parecido a lo que haya ocurrido antes: el resfriado, o cansancio parece ser la antesala al horripilante final que el humano sufre al estallar literalmente desde su inter...

Donatelo oye un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se gira y alumbra. Con bastante prudencia pasa el haz de luz por sobre sus propios pasos, y entonces ve un bulto peludo y color marrón en el suelo. Se aproxima al bulto y resulta ser un perro. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó junto a él. Tal vez por eso, el animal lanzó un leve quejido para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, amiguito?-se le acerca.

El perro gime lastimeramente.

-Déjame verte.

Se acerca con precaución, si se trata de un perro callejero puede padecer rabia o moquillo u otro tipo de enfermedad canina. Así que primero ve si tiene placa.

-Tienes dueña: "Sua Villanueva. Privada del Olmo No.60". Me suena el apellido Villanueva, pero esto significa que debes tener todas tus vacunas.

El perro se queja más.

-Tranquilo.-lo revisa.-No soy médico,-le habla para calmarlo-ni mucho menos veterinario, pero en algo puedo ser de ayuda. Tengo algo de experiencia al ser prácticamente el médico de cabecera de mi familia. Nadie me dijo que tenía que serlo, pero he tenido que aprender a serlo. Sólo porque soy un ingeniero creyeron que debía "reparar" a los miembros de mi familia, incluso debo reparar cuanto aparato electrodoméstico o electrónico de descomponga.

Cuando le toca las costillas, el perro aúlla de dolor.

-Creo que es grave, y es tarde para llevarte con un veterinario de verdad. Te inyectaré un leve sedante que te ayudará a aliviar ese dolor, al menos momentáneamente. Te quedarás en mi casa. Mañana le pediré a una amiga que te lleve al veterinario, quien te curará y después te regresará a tu casa. Resiste hasta mañana.

Como si el animalito le hubiera entendido, logra levantarse un poco para darle un lengüetazo en la cara.

-No es nada.-le sonríe-Ahora sólo busco una pequeña aguja…espero que no le tengas miedo a las agujas, no como un hermano mío, que nada más ve una…-la busca en su bolsa.

En ese momento, el perro sufre de fuerte sacudidas, le dan convulsiones muy graves, y sus quejidos se vuelven un temeroso aullido.

-¡No!-trata de sujetarlo, pero un tronido surge del mismo animal, como de huesos rompiéndose.

La tortuga se pone de pie al instante, sin saber qué hacer.

El perro ya no emite ningún quejido, pero de su hocico empieza a brotar sangre.

Mira estupefacto por varios angustiosos segundos cómo el animal se sacude violentamente.

Un tronido más, y el animal deja de zarandearse.

Donatelo retrocede, muy asustado.

Por entre el pelaje del inerte cuerpo, comienza también a brotar sangre del pecho, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión desde el interior del desafortunado animal.

-Se parece…se parece a lo que… ha matado a esos humanos…Lo que debe… significar que entre el pelo…hay…un hueco por donde emana la sangre… igual…igual lo tenían los cadáveres hallados…

Pero es más el miedo de creer que podría ser contagioso, que no se acerca a inspeccionar y echa a correr, incluso más rápido que en cualquiera de las competencias que hace con sus hermanos por ver quién es el más veloz.

O eso anhela con toda el alma hacer, porque apenas ha dado un par de pasos y oye un ruido muy raro.

Alumbra con la mano temblándole incontrolablemente. Su corazón late muy fuerte.

Lo único que hay es el rígido cuerpo.

El miedo le susurra al oído que debe irse cuanto antes de ahí, pero no lo oye porque su corazón late muy sonoramente, tanto, que pareciera que lo tiene alojado en los oídos y no es su lugar debido, opacando con su estruendo la sutil advertencia.

Logrando controlar su instinto de conservación, no del todo, se acerca a los frescos despojos.

-Es justamente lo que ha matado a esos humanos…es mi oportunidad para…sólo…sólo….-busca con mucha ansiedad dentro de su bolsa. La linterna que sostiene todavía tiembla ligeramente.

Y de nuevo oye un ruido, pero más bien suena como un chillido.

Lo ignora.

Debe darse prisa para tomar una muestra, puede ser la única y valiosísima oportunidad para…

Bruscamente siente que algo ha brincado a su brazo.

Se sobresalta y suelta la linterna.

La única luz que había se ha ido al estrellarse contra el duro piso. Y el silencio, al verse solo, huye.

Un agudísimo chillido y un grito desesperado retumban en las alcantarillas, mezclándose con la oscuridad y la pestilencia que reina en ese inframundo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capitulo de mi fic! Y si lo han leído y no han podido dejar reviews, está bien, con que les haya gustado está bien. A ver que les parece este segundo capitulo. Ojala y no los confunda al final, por algo que hace Doni, aunque esa la idea.

X)

**Disclaimer: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

2. Con buena salud

Donatelo comienza a abrir los ojos, muy lentamente.

Parpadea varias veces, despacio. Todavía se siente desorientado.

Con la vista borrosa ve que, en donde sea que esté, hay iluminación. Pero no le sirve de mucho, todo pareciera que estuviera envuelto en una densa neblina invernal y se ha perdido en ella.

-Doni.-alguien le habla muy quedo.

Hasta que gira la cabeza, se da cuenta de que está postrado en una cama y abrigado cómodamente. La tibieza de las sábanas le hace sentirse más tranquilo, lo que le ayuda a que la confusión se disipe un poco más y logra distinguir un color azul de alguna parte, o de alguien tal vez.

-¿Leo?

Parpadea un par de veces más. Finalmente distingue a su hermano mayor, que está sentado a su lado.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aturdido. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Soy yo quien debería preguntarte. Cuando pensé en salir a inspeccionar, creí que te gustaría venir, así que fui a buscarte a tu laboratorio y no estabas; fui al taller y tampoco estabas. Regresé a tu laboratorio y vi que tu bolsa que siempre cargas no estaba a la vista, así que imaginé que habías salido solo. Después de un rato de buscarte te encontré. Venías caminando en la oscuridad. Parecías confundido…. y sin más, te desmayaste.

Guarda silencio, dándole oportunidad a Donatelo de asimilar lo que acaba de decirle, y esperando que pueda responderle, pero parece que no sabe qué decir.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Recuerdo que estaba en los túneles haciendo el chequeo de siempre y…..nada más. Me duele la cabeza.

-Descansa. Quizás más tarde lo recuerdes.

-Está bien. No creo poder levantarme en un rato.

-No debiste salir solo, Doni.-sus palabras no suenan como un regaño, más bien es ansiedad y culpa.

-Rafa y tú discutían y no creí prudente quedarme a ver en qué terminaba su disputa. Preferí salir a inspeccionar de nueva cuenta.

-No debiste hacerlo. El hecho de que vivamos en las alcantarillas no son garantiza que ese individuo no venga aquí abajo.-lo dice con mucha angustia, como si hubiera olvidado que Donatelo es un buen ninja, aparte de ser un excelente ingeniero.

Donatelo comprende la preocupación de Leonardo.

-Cálmate hermano.-le dice con más animo-No quise arriesgarme, pero creí que quedándome con ustedes dos sería peor que encontrarme con el asesino. De él puedo defenderme, pero ustedes cuando pelean…

-Perdóname, no quise arruinarte la tarde.

-No fue tu culpa. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus riñas.

-No. Esto debe cambiar, pero es difícil hacer razonar a Rafa.

-Sí. Aunque hay que admitir que él tiene un punto: ¿Hasta dónde nos compete proteger a los humanos?

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor como para entablar una discusión conmigo.-le sonríe.

-Sí, me siento mejor. Incluso el dolor de cabeza va aminorando.

-Me alegra.-le acaricia la cabeza con ternura-Pero será mejor que duermas un poco. Más tarde iré por Abril para que te revise.

-No es necesario que venga. Tal vez tropecé con algún desecho, caí y me golpee la cabeza.

-Tal vez. Con lo húmedas que son las alcantarillas pudiste resbalar, pero mejor nos aseguramos. Ahora duerme.

Le da una palmada suave en la cabeza, le sonríe de nuevo, y se retira, dejando la luz encendida.

Donatelo se siente mejor, pero no como para desobedecer a su hermano, así que cierra los ojos.

A pesar de que por sus parpados puede distinguir la luz un tanto difusa, poco a poco ésta se va volviendo sólida. Se vuelve un techo y un piso blancos de infinita extensión.

Recorre ese lugar, dándose cuenta de que es un sueño. A veces logra saber cuando está soñando. Le parece extraño que esté soñando con una nada de color blanco. Sólo llega a encontrarse con un lugar así en las clases de meditación, cuando debe dar un viaje introspectivo a su interior.

Camina y camina y no halla nada más que ese espacio en blanco.

De repente, él tiembla ligeramente.

-Uuuuuhhhh….Extraño.-se abraza a sí mismo-Aparentemente en los sueños no puede sentir sensación alguna, pero me recorrió un feo escalofrío.

-Holaaaaa.-oye una lejana voz que lo saluda con el tono de una suave melodía.

Se detiene y responde a la nada blanca.

-Hola.

-Holaaaa.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me agradaaaas.

-Eso…-la mente analítica de la tortuga no le permite dejarse encantar por una voz tan dulce-podríamos discutirlo, si te presentaras.

-Me quedaré contigoooo.

-No entiendo….-

-Me quedare contigooooo.

Pero la melodía es demasiado irresistible. Pareciera que obligará a su mente desconectarse de todos sus sentidos.

-Si… me dijeras tu nombre…

-Contigo me quedaré.

Contigo estaré.

Para abrazarte.

Para besarte.

Para amarte.

Hasta que la muerte

de ti me separeeeeeeeee.

Las armoniosas palabras hacen que Donatelo siente una extraña sensación que se apodera de él.

Entre alegría y melancolía.

Entre paz y caos.

Entre certeza y duda.

Entre coraje y miedo.

-Tu nombre…-intenta decir entre ese huracán de emociones que lo envuelve.

-Abril.-oye otra voz completamente diferente.

Abre los ojos. Abril está de pie frente a su cama.

-Hola.-él le sonríe.

La mujer nota que el dormir le ha sentado bien a su amigo. Tiene buen aspecto.

-Hola Doni.-se sienta sobre la cama-¿Cómo te sientes

-A decir verdad, muy bien.

-Qué bueno. Aunque hablabas entre sueños. Me preguntaste mi nombre. ¿Qué soñabas?

-Lo olvidé.-dice muy tranquilamente. Se incorpora para quedar sentado-Pero sabes que un sueño es el reflejo de nuestro inconciente, más que nada. Tal vez estaba inquieto porque ibas a venir.

-Oh, Doni. Tienes que ver el lado razonablemente explicable de todo. Pero como dijo Leo, eso quiere decir que te sientes mejor.

-Sí, mucho mejor.

-Discúlpame que te haya despertado. Ya llevabas un buen rato durmiendo y a Leo le preocupó que te examinara lo antes posible.

-A veces considero que Leo se preocupa demasiado por nuestro bienestar.

-Sí, pero es el mayor, no puede evitarlo. ¿Y sabes? En el camino hacia acá...él parecía triste.

-¿Triste?

-No me dijo nada, pero se veía que se culpaba por lo que te pasó.

-Hablaré con él después. Lamento que hayas tenido que dejar tu tienda.

-Está bien cerrar temprano. Con lo que ha pasado últimamente, ya no va gente más tarde.-se ve cabizbaja por esto, pero se reanima enseguida-Y te recuerdo que si el médico de la familia está enfermo, yo soy su suplente, y lo hago con gusto.

-Gracias.

Y eso hace. Le hace un chequeo general.

-No tienes temperatura. El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Tu presión sanguínea es normal. Tus reflejos son buenos. Tu visión también. Eres una tortuga saludable.

-Te lo agradezco Abril. Sin embrago, mi buena salud no explica mi pérdida de conocimiento.

-¿O sea-habla Rafael, quien va entrando y se acerca a la cama en la que descansa Donatelo-que te estás volviendo un tarado como Miguel? Si te tropezaste así como así.

-¡Oye!-repela el aludido, quien sigue a la tortuga de la bandana roja.

-Quise decir que fue raro que me desmayara sin causa aparente.

-Tal vez se te pegó lo miedoso de tu hermano.-continua Rafael.

-¡Oye!-vuelve a quejarse el aludido.

-A lo mejor viste una sombra de una inofensiva ratita y creíste que era un horrible monstruo-levanta los brazos y como si fuera el monstruo y va a atraparlo- y te desmayaste. O a lo mejor…

-Ya bájale Rafa, que esto es serio.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-¿Y de cuando a acá eres serio?

-Me preocupo por mi hermano. ¿Tú no?

-También, pero de paso puedo fastidiarte.

-Eso significa-dice Abril, divirtiéndose con las cosas que dicen Rafael y Miguel Ángel-lo mucho que quieres a tu hermanito.

-¡Yo no quiero a este soquete!-se hace el ofendido.

-Rafita sí me quiere.-dice Miguel Ángel muy tiernamente, y está por abrazar a su hermano, pero éste se aparta a tiempo.

-Sí te quiero… ¡te quiero retorcer el pescuezo!

-Esperen.-llega Leonardo-Después se matan. Primero hay que estar seguros que no es nada grave lo que tiene Doni.

-Sí mami.-dice con burla Rafael.

-No parece que Doni tenga nada grave, Leo.-Abril confirma.

-Debí tropezar o resbalar-insiste Donatelo. No le está gustando que crean que se desmayo por asustarse con una sombra. Pero tampoco le gusta que piensen que es torpe…

-Quizás.-repite Leonardo-Mejor comamos algo, y ya veremos mañana como sigues.

-¡Comida! –se entusiasma Miguel Ángel-Hasta que alguien dice algo sensato.

-De Leo lo creo,-dice Rafael-pero tú nunca dirás algo sensato.

-¡Oye!

-Jajajaja.-Abril se ríe de sus amigos-Si no fueran por estos momentos…

-Pero también llega a cansar, ¿sabes?-le dice Donatelo.

-Sí, lo sé. Viví por un tiempo con ustedes, y ya se de lo que me pierdo.

Leonardo y Abril se ocupan de ayudar a Donatelo a levantarse, y después de ver que puede andar por sí mismo, caminan todos a la cocina. Sólo que Leonardo va primero a la habitación de su Maestro para avisarle que es hora de cenar.

Y Abril le llama a Casey para decirle que Donatelo está bien, y que regresaría en un rato más, que si le da hambre, que puede ver que hay en el refrigerador.

Después de una rica cena, pasan un rato hablando de cual otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con los crímenes, como la idea que tiene Abril de incluir otra clase de artesanías, ya que a su tienda la visitan gente de muchas culturas, así que no estaría nada mal diversificar la gama de su mercancía. A los chicos y a la anciana rata les parece buena idea, y cuando necesite de una mano para acomodar sus nuevas adquisiciones, que les eche un grito. Eso lo medita la mujer con cuidado, ya que sus amigos no son tan cuidadosos con las cosas frágiles….pero le emociona la idea de una mejora en su negocio. Ella también propone la idea de un día de campo. Hace mucho que no han salido todos juntos. A todos les gusta la idea, sólo que Leonardo piensa que ojala hubiewr tiempo para ese dpía de campo. Se limita a decir que tal vez un día de estos, y también colabora con los planes y los detalles para ese día tranquilo.

Más tarde los chicos llevan a su amiga a su departamento.

-¡Hola!-los saluda Casey en cuanto entran-Hasta que se acordaron de mí.

-Ah, Casey.-dice Rafael, como si no supiera que estuviera ahí.-Yo te hacía en las calles agarrando Dragones Púrpura.

-Pero si me dejaron para que cuidara.

-¿Hubo algo?-le pregunta Abril.

-Nada jefecita.-se cuadra y saluda a la manera militar.

-Gracias.-le sonríe al hombretón que a veces llega a sacarla de quicio… pero es un buen hombre.

-¡Hola Doni!-Casey se le acerca para abrazarlo por el cuello con uno de sus fuertes brazos-Qué bueno que estás bien.

-Sí….gracias.-recibe un fuerte apretón del musculoso hombre.

-Creo que por esta noche no deberíamos salir a las calles.-dice Leonardo.

-Yo sí quiero.-protesta Rafael-Quiero chocar mis nudillos con algo que no sea el saco.

-Sí.-dice Miguel Ángel-Se antoja salir a dar una vuelta.

-Don parece estar bien, pero no me gustaría que en medio de una pelea…

-Yo estoy bien, Leo.

-No quiero correr riesgos. Por esta noche no haremos la ronda.

En vez de seguir discutiendo, lo que hace Donatelo es mirar a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael. Una mirada entre ellos y una sonrisa traviesa bastan para que los tres echen a correr hacia la calle.

-¡Esperen!-les grita Leonardo.

-Yo que tú los seguía.-le dice Casey.

-No puede ser.-suspira-¿Por qué nunca me escuchan?-les dice muy agobiado a sus dos amigos.

-Si te escuchan...-Abril trata de consolarlo.

-Pero el que te hagan caso es otro rollo.-la interrumpe Casey.

Leonardo no tiene otra opción que salir tras sus hermanos, después de un largo suspiro de resignación.

Tres sombras corren por el techo del edificio.

Una cuarta pronto se les une. Al acercarse no pronuncia palabra alguna, como esperan las otras sombras que lo haga, sino que aprieta más el paso. Salta con gracia a la siguiente azotea.

-¡Carreritas!-dice una de las sombras, entusiasmada por la competencia.

El aire sopla ligeramente.

Abajo en las concurridas calles, la luz artificial ayuda a los transeúntes a encontrar su camino seguro a casa.

En las solitarias alturas, una media Luna es la única luz que guía a esas sombras, no de regreso a su hogar, sino hacia un destino tan siniestro y oscuro como ese lado suyo que nunca emana esa delicada luz tranquilizadora.

Leonardo permanece atento a su hermano de la bandana morada, ya que no quiso descansar esta noche. Aunque se ve emocionado por poder correr libremente, después de ser tratado como si estuviera realmente enfermo. Pero de cualquier modo no le quitará la vista de encima.

Entre saltos, giros mortales (mortales para quien no sabe ejecutarlos, pero no para las tortugas), deslizamientos, acrobacias…un sin fin de movimientos que tienen bien dominados los chicos, se divierten como los niños que son todavía, y como hermanos también.

Leonardo agradece el momento de relajamiento. A veces se preocupa que esté actuando más como líder y comportándose menos como hermano. No ha sido tan malo salir a correr, después de todo. Su disputa con Rafael y su preocupación por Donatelo lo tenía al borde de un colapso. Así que aprovecha todo ese ejercicio y entretención para calmar sus casi destrozados nervios.

Por un rato continúan compitiendo entre ellos, para ver quién es el más ágil y el más rápido (ya se sabe quién es el más fuerte), hasta que oyen un grito. Se detienen y se asoman por la orilla del edificio al que llegaron. En un semiclaro y desierto callejón, ven varios hombres rodeando a una mujer.

Leonardo les hace una seña a sus hermanos, y todos se lanzan desde las alturas a atacar a los delincuentes. Protegidos por las sombras, no dudan en ayudar a la mujer, que se queda plantada en su lugar mientras ve con incredulidad cómo alguien la está socorriendo.

Aunque los hombres se defienden con cadenas, o navajas, o incluso con armas de fuego, las habilidades que las tortugas han adquirido a lo largo de su vida son muy útiles para someterlos sin que les cueste mucho trabajo.

Mientras pelea, Leonardo está atento de su hermano Donatelo por si llega a sentirse mal, pero no pasa eso. Su hermano se desenvuelve con mucha más precisión que otras ocasiones. Tal vez pone más empeño esta vez para quitarse esa espinita de incomodidad por el desmayo de miedo que supuestamente tuvo.

Y sí, Donatelo es más certero en sus ataques. Con un movimiento de su bo noquea a unos de los tipos con los que lucha (lo examina rápidamente: ya es un hombre algo mayor). Se vuelve rápidamente y lucha contra otro (este es joven, un joven que desperdicia su vida en la delincuencia).

Sin temer nada, por el momento, Leonardo se concentra de lleno en su propio combate.

Al sentir que ya no es observado por su hermano mayor, golpea fuerte a su último contrincante con su puño cerrado en vez de usar su bo (lo guarda tras su espalda). Lo deja inconsciente y se apresura a girarlo para que quede boca arriba. Voltea a ver a Leonardo para asegurarse que no lo está mirando. Luego mira a las otras tortugas. Nadie le presta atención. Están ocupados cada uno en su propia lucha. Terminarán pronto con el resto.

Donatello vuelve a centrar su atención en el ladrón.

Repentinamente, los ojos de la tortuga reflejan una gran ansiedad.

Toma sin mucho cuidado la mandíbula de la persona inconsciente y le abre la boca hasta donde se lo permitan las comisuras, y se acerca a ese rostro, sin importarle el pútrido aliento, cuya escecia es de vicio y perdición.

La tortuga jala aire y tose con fuerza para regurgitar algo sobre la boca abierta del hombre. En ésta cae algo viscoso (envuelto en algún tipo de tela muy delgada), apenas del tamaño adecuado de la cavidad del maleante inconciente. Por un breve instante la tortuga contempla con orgullo ese repulsivo pero frágil envoltorio. Luego, con suma delicadeza, sopla sobre eso. Se mueve. Esa cosa se retuerce y la tela con la que está envuelta se rompe, dejando ver un ser de apariencia grotesca. Al instante éste se desliza por la garganta del joven hacia su interior.

-¿Doni? ¿Todo bien?-pregunta Leonardo a varios metros, al ver que su hermano acabó con su pelea pero al parecer examina a uno de los delincuentes.

A esa distancia y por la oscuridad, no ve que Donatelo busca un pañuelo en su bolsa y limpia su boca.

-Estoy bien.-dice en un tono alto; se incorpora y acerca deprisa a sus hermanos que ya derribaron a los que quedaban-¿Cómo van?

-Pan comido.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Tú siempre pensando en comida.-Rafael se queja de su hermano.

-No es mi culpa. Mi estomago siempre tiene hambre.

Los sollozos de la mujer llaman la atención de las tortugas. Ella está apoyada en una sucia pared, temblando de miedo.

-La causa probable de tu insaciable apetito puede ser ocasionada por una tenia.-dice Donatelo, mientras se encarga de llamar a la policía por su celular.

_-_¿Una qué?

-Tienes lombrices.-dice Leonardo, ya que Donatelo ha contactado a la policía-Por eso te da mucha hambre.

-¿Lombrices?

-Una lombriz…-dice Rafael-Yo más bien diría que tiene una anaconda en tu panza, por eso tragas un montón.

Leonardo piensa en decirle que una anaconda ni come abundantemente ni todo el tiempo, pero mejor se aleja para atender a la mujer, a una distancia prudente, claro.

-¿Está bien? ¿La lastimaron?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-La policía está en camino.-dice Donatelo. Se acerca a su líder.

Las otras tortugas también.

-No se preocupe-Leonardo continua confortando a la asustada mujer-la ayuda no tarda en llegar.

-Gracias…muchas gracias…-ella tiembla de pies a cabeza.

-Intente respirar lento y profundo. Así…-le indica con su ejemplo cómo debe hacerlo-Inténtelo. Se sentirá mejor.

La mujer obedece como niña buena.

La policía no tarda en llegar.

La mujer ni siquiera tiene tiempo de volver a agradecer a los misteriosos chicos, cuando han desaparecido sus salvadores.

Ellos observan la llegada de los chicos de azul desde el seguro techo de un edificio.

-Es posible que tengas lombrices, Miguel.-Leonardo regresa al tema que se dejo pendiente.

-No creo. Soy un chico saludable que come mucho.

-Es probable que sí albergues una tenia o lombrices intestinales, Miguel,-dice Donatelo-porque la comida chatarra que ingieres abundantemente pudo estar contaminada. Eso puede ser el motivo de tu alarmante modo de comer. No te vendría mal ingerir Praziquantel o Albendazol.

-¿Pra...qué?

-Es buena idea Doni.-Leonardo está de acuerdo-Y aprovechando, todos podemos hacerlo.

-Por mí está bien, pero dudo que Miguel o Rafa quieran hacerlo.

-¿Me va doler?-pregunta Miguel Ángel, angustiado.

-Es sólo una pastilla.-Leonardo lo calma.

-Si ya acabaron…-dice Rafael-La noche es joven, y me estoy perdiendo la diversión.

-A mí no me parece divertido estar buscando al asesino.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Lo es, si apostamos quién remata a más delincuentes esta noche. Y quien gane le dejara sus deberes a quien remate menos por tres semanas.

-¡Va!-con semejante premio, Miguel Ángel acepta.

-Me parece buena idea.-dice Donatelo-Me vendría bien ese tiempo libre. Hay un nuevo vehículo todo terreno en el que quiero empezar a trabajar.

-Ojala y puedas hacer algo Cerebrito.-dice Rafael-No sales bien librado que digamos en estas competencias. Y yo soy el mejor en esto.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Chicos…-habla la voz de la razón-Debemos enfocarnos en encontrar al asesino-dice Leonardo con gravedad

-Sí. Lo que digas.-dice Rafael.

Y sin esperar a que su líder pueda llamarle la atención, echa a correr de nuevo.

Los demás lo siguen.

Aunque Rafael cambió el tema por completo, Donatelo no piensa mucho en la resistencia que pueden poner Miguel Ángel y Rafael en deshacerse de los bichos que pueden albergan en sus intestinos. Leonardo, como ya decidió que deben desparasitarse, todos lo harán. Sabe manejar bien a esos dos, a todos de hecho. Si bien Rafael a veces se puede pone rudo, con la intervención de Splinter, tomarán esa pastilla.

Durante esa larga noche, las tortugas enfrentan a más delincuentes.

Y esa noche, es Donatelo, por primera vez, quien rompe el record de Rafael.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos lo que logran seguir leyendo mi fic! n.n ¡Muchas gracias por la espera y por los reviews!

Pensé que quizá sería bueno poner uno como resumen al principio de lo que trata el capítulo. A ver qué tal.

Cualquier cosa que los confunda, avísenme. He tenido problemas para explicar algunos detalles (el 4 es especialmente complicado), pero cualquier cosa, ai échenme un grito.

.=/-/=.

En este capitulo:

.Doni descubre un detalle peculiar entre los asesinatos

.Leo no deja de sentirse culpable por dejar que Doni saliera solo a las alcantarillas, y un sueño lo atormenta por su descuido

.Doni presenta un cambio de no parece importante.

.Y las tortugas se encuentran con dos extraños husmeando en el drenaje

.=/-/=.

**D****isclaimer: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

3. Bon Apetite

_"Esta noche ha sido de relativa calma. No se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo anoche, lo cual es un alivio para todos. Pero eso deja a las autoridades sin un rastro que seguir. __Tampoco se ha hallado el sentido que tiene el hecho de que el asesino "cabe" en las entrañas de las víctimas: es curioso que haga un hoyo en el pecho de la victima y destroce los órganos internos. Esto ha llevado a pensar que quizás el asesino sea caníbal, porque los órganos, hasta ahora, no se han hallado esparcidos en la escena del crimen, ni mucho menos en alguna bolsa de basura. Otro hecho curioso es que en el primer y último asesinato, los órganos destrozados presenten mayor daño que los tres anteriores de la semana pasada. Sencillamente, no se tiene idea de quién puede estar causando las muertes…"_

-¿Viendo noticias tan temprano, Leo?-Miguel Ángel se acerca a su hermano, y se sienta con bastante desgano a su lado.

-No es tan temprano.-apaga la televisión, por lo inseguro que es su hermano con esos temas.

-Para mí lo es. Levantarse a las diez de la mañana es muy temprano. Todavía tengo sueño.

-Pero no porque regresemos de madrugada, debamos de dejar levantarnos temprano y ver las noticias por si hay algo.

-¿Y hay algo?

-Nada.

-Hijos.-llega Splinter-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sensei.

-Es hora de iniciar con el entrenamiento.-mira a sus dos muchachos con cierta preocupación.-Aunque…debería reconsiderarlo, ambos se ven cansados.

-Yo lo estoy Sensei.-dice Miguel Ángel-No creo poder levantarme del sillón.

-Para nosotros-llega Donatelo-que somos mutantes y tenemos un mayor rendimiento y resistencia que los humanos, incluso es agotador merodear las calles hasta la madrugada y sólo dormir algunas horas.

-En eso tienes razón, Donatelo. Pospondremos el entrenamiento matutino, y nos enfocaremos en la práctica de las tardes y noches, mientras continúen llegando en la madruga buscando a ese individuo.

-¡Eeehh!-celebra Miguel Ángel, hasta levanta los brazos-Entonces, si no hay otra cosa, me regreso a mi camita.-se retira bastante contento de poder dormir unas horas más.

-Hijos-se dirige a Donatelo y a Leonardo-deberían dormir un poco más.

-Yo no me atrevo a contradecirlo.-dice Donatelo.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Leonardo?

-No lo sé Sensei. Siento que podríamos salir también en el día. Tal vez…

-Nos evitaríamos tantos problemas-Rafael se acerca a los están en la sala-si dejáramos de preocuparnos alguna vez por esos humanos.

-Rafa.-se enfurece Leonardo por la actitud de su hermano, hasta se pone de pie-Hay un individuo que sin remordimiento alguno está matando personas, y yo no puedo quedarme sin intentar detenerlo.

-Hazlo si quieres. Por mi no hay problema regresar de madrugada, mientras pueda patear traseros. Es una gran entretención ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que te hace falta Leo, distraerte. No ganas nada preocupándote tanto por los humanos.

-Si no hacemos nada, ¿y si su siguiente víctima es Abril? ¿O Casey?

Debe ser que Leonardo ha dado en el clavo, ya que Rafael y Donatelo se asombran, como si nunca hubieran pensado en que pudieran estar en peligro.

-Leonardo-habla su Maestro-comprendo tu intranquilidad, pero el que no descanses no conseguirás atrapar a esa persona.

-Pero en el tiempo en que estamos descansando, se podría hallar alguna pista, ¿no lo cree?

-También existe esa posibilidad, pero debes renovar energías para cuando se presente algo importante.

-Y en todo caso,-dice Rafael-Abril sabe defenderse bastante bien, y el otro soquete no lo hace tan mal.

-Yo preferiría no tener que llegar a comprobar sus habilidades.

-Y yo preferiría…-se acerca a su hermano mayor con cierta actitud amenazante-que cerraras tu bocota…

-Yo creo…-habla Donatelo para evitar que la discusión empeore-que no sabremos nada de esa persona por…una semana.

-¿Lo crees hijo?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Cerebrito?

-He hecho….-se dirige a su computadora y los demás lo siguen. Se sienta frente a ésta y teclea con rapidez-una gráfica en la que se puede observar su comportamiento.-se puede ver la grafica en la pantalla de la computadora-Al parecer, hay un lapso de tiempo entre ataque y ataque.-va señalando en la pantalla-Los he clasificado como primer, segundo y tercer hechos; en el segundo he conglomerado los tres ataques posteriores al primero, y el tercero es el que ocurrió antenoche. Vean: El tercer incidente fue hace una noche… y viendo en retrospectiva… el segundo ocurrió hace una semana, y el primer incidente ocurrió hace dos semanas- Yo creo que el primero y el tercero se trata de un mismo individuo, porque en cada uno sólo hubo un deceso, además de que las lesiones son contundentes, y el segundo lo cometió otra persona porque ocurrieron tres decesos y los daños que causo fueron menores.

-¡Dos locos sueltos!-se asombra Rafael-Como que tu imaginación voló muy alto.

-Obviamente se trata de una suposición.

-Muy buena debo decir hijo.

-Sí.-dice Leonardo-Eso explicaría, en parte, porque no es el mismo número de víctimas, los lugares donde fueron halladas, ni la gravedad de las lesiones. En el primer y tercer hecho, la cavidad, decían, era mucho más profundad y amplia que en el segundo hecho… como si se tratará de dos personas diferentes… como si primero fuera el trabajo impecable de un Maestro que le muestra cómo debe hacerlo a su alumno, y las muertes de la semana pasada fueron el trabajo malogrado del aprendiz.

-Sí…-a Donatelo le parece curiosa la metáfora de su hermano-Aunque entre el primer hecho y el segundo hay una semana de diferencia, pero viéndolo como el espacio de dos semanas, el número de días es lo que me llamó la atención.-continua Donatelo explicando su suposición-En el primero y el tercer ataque sólo hubo una víctima,-Donatelo continua-y el lapso entre cada crimen es de dos semanas… lo que me llevó a pensar que muy probablemente el otro individuo cometerá tres crímenes más la siguiente semana porque habrá transcurrido dos semanas desde su último acto. O… eso supongo. Hay bastante tiempo entre cada hecho, incluso han sido escasas las muertes. Es muy pronto para poder establecer una lógica en su modo de actuar y establecer que son dos individuos involucrados.

Nadie dicen nada enseguida, pensando en que Donatelo podría tener la razón.

-Lo que quiere decir-dice Rafael-que en esta semana no habrá más muertitos, sino hasta la que sigue.

-Esa la teoría.

-Pero es muy acertada Doni.-dice Leonardo-Suponiendo que son dos individuos, es como si se dieran oportunidad entre el primero y segundo para elegir sus víctimas.

-O como para no chocar entre ellos.-agrega Rafael.

-Bien hecho hijo. Esto nos daría la oportunidad de pensar mejor en un plan y reunir fuerzas y quizás atraparlos en la siguiente ocasión en que aparezcan.

-Sí.-se alegra de poder hacer algo, aparte de revisar el sistema de seguridad-Sólo que no he podido determinar un patrón en su comportamiento.-ve con intensidad la pantalla, como si ésta fuera a hablarle y decirle lo que quiere saber-Es como si eligieran una víctima al azar. Están tan dispersos…

-No te desanimes hijo,-toma su hombro con cariño-al menos haz hallado un indicio, y es mejor que no tener nada.

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces si ya quedamos en eso, iré a getear un rato.

-Adelante Rafael.

-Yo también descansaré por un rato más.-se pone de pie Donatelo-Anoche enfrente a demasiados humanos.

-Pero esta noche recobró mi record, ¿eh, Cerebrito?-le dice Rafael en lo que sube las escaleras.

-No era mi intención hacerlo. Acepte la apuesta sólo porque me pareció buena idea intentarlo, y… me esforcé porque me sentí en excelente forma.

-Eso lo veremos.-es lo último que dice antes de llegar a su habitación.

-Pero viéndolo de ese modo, Doni, has mejorado.-le dice su líder.

-Creo que sí. Pero ¿en serio harás mis deberes por tres semanas?

-Tú ganaste. Yo perdí. Es lo justo.

-Pero tú eres el mejor de los cuatro. Me sorprendió que obtuvieras el último lugar.

-Tenía mi atención en otra parte.-lo mira fijamente.

-Yo…-Donatelo desvía la mira enseguida-lamento haberte hecho perder.

-No hay problema. Es bueno que estés bien.

-OK.-le sonríe. Leo es un buen perdedor, pero sobre todo, un buen hermano mayor-Regreso a la cama.

Se quedan Splinter y Leonardo todavía.

-Deberías ir a dormir también, hijo.

-No sé si podría, Sensei. Siento que no podremos hacer mucho por atrapar a esos tipos, aun si sabemos que no habrá ningún ataque hasta la siguiente semana. No hay manera de saber a quién… someterán la siguiente vez.

-Hijo, hay ocasiones en que la suerte interviene. Quizás corramos con suerte y logren apresarlos.

-Suerte…tal vez tengamos suerte.-dice tratando de no sentirse tan pesimista.

El Maestro sonríe a su alumno, le da una palmadita en el hombro, y se retira a su propia habitación.

Sin ánimos de ir a su habitación, Leonardo prefiere recostarse en el sofá, no antes de quitarse sus apreciadas katanas con todo y funda y dejarlas sobre la mesita de estar. Tan falto de energía se siente como para dejarlas en un estante del área de entrenamiento.

Pero no duerme, prefiere pensar en la posible manera de anticiparse al asesino, en cualquier cosa que estén pasando por alto…

Sólo consigue que le duela la cabeza.

Así que sus pensamientos se encausan en su hermano de la bandana morada. Afortunadamente Donatelo está mucho mejor. El desmayo de ayer debió ser un resbalón, o tal vez la ansiedad que le produjo su discusión con Rafael. ¿Cómo puede ser que él tan fácil pierda la cabeza con cada reclamo de su temperamental hermano? Si para eso se supone que medita y constantemente: para poder controlar sus emociones, sensaciones e impulsos. Por discutir con Rafael no oyó que Donatelo dijo que saldría. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo peor? No. Es el líder, debe ser capaz de manejarse mejor.

Decide levantarse para ir a entrenar… pero su cuerpo lo siente muy pesado, como si tuviera un ancla grande atada a cada brazo y a cada pierna.

Se acomoda mejor en el sofá, manejando lo mejor que puede la pesadez de todo su cuerpo.

Definitivamente necesita descanso.

Pero eso no evita que continúe reprochándose a sí mismo por permitir que Rafael lo saque de quicio y por haber dejado que Donatelo saliera solo.

Por unos punzantes minutos se siente tan desquiciado como ese humano por quien no han dormido adecuadamente por días. Desquiciado por todas sus responsabilidades que amenazan con hundirlo en ese pozo oscuro de compromisos en el que se ha visto sumergido desde pequeño: proteger a su familia, cumplir como honorable guerrero, ser el valiente líder, el educado hijo, el comprensivo hermano, el atento amigo…

El peso de las anclas del cansancio por fin lo vence y lo sumerge en ese estanque cristalino que es el mundo de los sueños, obligándolo a desconectar su cansado espíritu de esos maleados pensamientos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se quede profundamente dormido.

Pero su conciencia no le permite tener dulces sueños.

Sueña que está leyendo algo. Y parece que hay alguien junto a él, pero a la vez siente que no hay nadie. No le da importancia y continúa leyendo.

En otra parte del sueño, él está practicando algunas katas, y de nuevo le parece que hay alguien junto a él, o tal vez no hay nadie. No voltea para asegurarse. Sigue practicando.

Ahora está gritando.

Discute con Rafael sobre algo. No sabe por qué le grita, sólo sabe que Rafael no entiende lo que le quiere decir…y otra vez siente que hay alguien que trata de llamar su atención, pero no voltea porque Rafael es el único con quien está… o eso cree hasta que siente un horrible vuelco en el corazón. Tiene un horrible presentimiento de que algo nefasto está por suceder….

Por fin voltea. Es Donatelo. Se ve...

Triste

porque lo abandonó…

Decepcionado

de él…

Aterrado

por la oscuridad…

Detrás de la tortuga de la bandana morada hay una oscuridad que abarca hasta el infinito.

¡Quiere decir que lo siente! ¡Que lamenta no haberle prestado atención como debía hacerlo!

Pero sus palabras son ahogadas cuando de la oscuridad surgen unos espantosos y enormes ojos amarillos.

Leonardo trata de gritarle a su hermano que huya, pero al siguiente instante, de la oscuridad salen unos larguísimos y afilados dientes, y una enorme boca se traga entero a su hermano Donatelo.

Un escabroso miedo lo inmoviliza porque esos ojos brillantes lo miran amenazantes. Eso que surgió de las tinieblas sabe que no hará nada por salvarlo.

Leonardo no se mueve.

Y sin poder hacer nada… oye cómo los huesos son desquebrajados.

Oye cómo la carne es desgarrada.

Observa un rostro diabólico masticar con deleite y sangre escurrirse a través de una retorcida sonrisa.

-¡Doni!-Leonardo grita en un angustioso susurro al despertarse de sobresalto.

Su respiración está agitada. Le toma unos momentos darse cuenta de que tenía una pesadilla.

-Debió ser… porque me sentí culpable de dejarlo solo… Digo que me preocupo por mis hermanos, pero no lo hago…. No es posible que no lo haya oído cuando dijo que saldría a inspeccionar... Pero él ya está bien… ya está bien.

Respira lentamente, para calmar su corazón. Late demasiado fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho porque es demasiada la culpa que lo ahoga.

Poco a poco logra convencer a su corazón que no hay nada que temer. Poco a poco sus latidos van siendo más y más lentos.

Cuando el cansancio está por vencerlo de nuevo, alguien lo llama.

-¡Oye Leo!-se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Miguel Ángel…más bien, al escuchar el grito de su hermano. Se incorpora para ver por sobre el respaldo del sofá-¡Ven a comer!

-Ya voy.

Sintiendo que no durmió ni descanso nada, hace el esfuerzo para levantarse e ir a comer.

Entra a la cocina, se lava las manos, se seca y toma asiento.

Se alegra de ver que su hermano de la bandana morada come con mucho apetito, con mucho más apetito que su hermano de la bandana naranja.

-Con calma Doni.-le dice tocándole un hombro.

Donatelo pasa el bocado que le tiene bien llena la boca, antes de responder.

-Bueno, es que desperté con mucha hambre.

-Yo que tú ya me servía, Leo, sino, Doni te deja sin nada.-Miguel Ángel le advierte antes de llevarse a la boca un enorme bocado.

-Tú come hermano, puedo prepararme algo más.

Leonardo se pone de pie para hacer otra cosa para comer.

-¿Gobrías aguer mags dambied paga mig?

-Miguel Ángel.-su Maestro lo reprende-Cuando entenderás que no debes hablar con la boca llena.

-Ugm…-traga la comida-Sensei, le decía a Leo que haber si puede preparar algo más también para mí, porque entre Doni y yo no nos va a alcanzar.

-¿También le estas echando competencia a la Anaconda de ese soquete, Cerebrito?-dice Rafael.

-No estoy compitiendo con nadie. Anoche me sentí con mucha energía, que desborde en los combates. Eso debió propiciar mi hambruna de hoy.

Miguel Ángel estira la mano para alcanzar la última pieza de pan, cuando alguien más se le adelanta.

-¡Ese era mío!

-Tus reflejos son muy lentos, hermanito.-una sonrisa traviesa figura en la cara del hambriento Donatelo, y le da un gran mordisco al pan.

Miguel Ángel nada más se queda mirando tristemente como lo devora.

-Aquí hay más-Leonardo pone a la mesa otra canastita con más pan-no tienen porque pelear.-y pone a la mesa otra cachola con comida.

No lo piensa mucho y Miguel Ángel toma un pan y se lo come entero.

-Hijo, tus modales.

-Ag bi….ugmh…Gracias bro.

-Sí hermano, gracias.-también Donatelo da las gracias.

Leonardo les sonríe como respuesta. Se sienta a comer.

Los dos se sirven más aprovechando que su hermano de la bandana azul ha preparado más comida.

-También me refería a tu manera de comer, Miguel Ángel.-Splinter no ve la manera en que su hijo aprenda los buenos modales.

Quizás por ver a sus hermanos comer mucho, o quizás sólo por no querer queriendo quedarse atrás, Rafael se vuelve a servir por segunda vez.

-Es bueno que tengan tanta hambre.-dice Leonardo al notar la voracidad ahora de su hermano de la bandada roja-¿No lo crees así, Sensei?

-Así es hijo. Deben ser que tus hermanos están 'dando el estirón'.

-Es un hecho.-dice Donatelo-Todo joven llega a una etapa en la que su ingesta diaria aumenta, precisamente porque el cuerpo necesita de los nutrimentos esenciales para lograr un desarrollo optimo a la adultez.

-Es eso.-dice Rafael-También me ha dado mucha hambre.

-¡Me estoy estirando!-se alegra Miguel Ángel-¡Te voy a alcanzar, Rafa!

-Ni aunque te comieras una ballena, serás más alto que yo.

-Ya veremos.-come con más entusiasmo.

-Y tú que decías que eran lombrices, Intrépido.-dice Rafael, gustoso de que su líder no haya tenido la razón.

-¿Lombrices?-pregunta Splinter.

-Ayer pensamos-le responde su hijo el mayor, los otros están ocupados devorando sus alimentos-que tal vez Miguel, porque come demasiado, pudiera ser que tuviera lombrices, y que sería bueno que todos nos desparasitaramos.

-Es buena idea hijo.

-¿Es necesario?-Miguel Ángel no se quita de la cabeza que el remedio para esos bichos es una inyección con una enorme aguja hipodérmica.

-A mí ni me miren.-Rafael se defiende a su manera.

-Si les hace sentir mejor, hijos, yo también lo tomaré.

-Pues ya qué.

-Y como en este bote si se hunde el capitán se hunden con él sus marineros... sí, ya qué.-dice Miguel Ángel, resignándose.

Donatelo ya sabía que Leonardo conseguiría que todos se purguen, así que para qué protestar. Pero no falta que le explique a su hermano menor que así no es el enunciado que acaba de enunciar.

-Se trata de un barco, Miguel: "El capitán se hunde con el barco".

-Pero si vivimos en una guarida.

-Pero tú dijiste…. ¡Leo! Ayuda.

Donatelo mira muy lastimeramente a su hermano mayor, como todas esas veces que no consigue ni la manera para explicarle al menor y ni la paciencia necesaria para hacerlo, y debe recurrir a él.

Lo que ve Leonardo en esos oscuros ojos, no es lo que vio en su pesadilla.

Sí. Su hermano se encuentra bien.

El resto del día es relativamente tranquilo: las prácticas; los deberes; las lecciones de historia, de geografía, la de matemáticas… incluso el tomarse la pastillita para desparasitarse no tuvo gran problema.

Los siguientes días Donatelo continúa comiendo abundantemente, y también Rafael y Miguel Ángel, pero todo se explica porque están dando el estirón, y esto lo han utilizado los más fastidiosos para burlarse de Leonardo porque se quedaría chaparrito, ha sido el único que no a empezado a comer demasiado. Y queriendo poner a prueba su paciencia, la tortuga de la bandana azul no se inmuta por las burlas.

La semana transcurre justo como la tecnotortuga predijo: durante las siguientes seis noches no ha habido más muertes. Lo que quiere decir que la noche siguiente habría tres asesinatos, si la lógica de Donatelo era correcta, y hasta ahora ha sido correcta.

Y esta noche, o mejor dicho, en esta sexta madrugada, las tortugas regresan a casa, mucho más cansados que en el primer día que se ha alargado el tiempo de las rondas, ya que la delincuencia ha aumentado, porque los ladrones de baja categoría han aprovechado bien el miedo que la gente de Nueva York le tiene a ese asesino serial que la policía ni las tortugas no ha logrado capturar y que se le ha apodado "El Sanguijuela" (dado por la perforación en el pecho que les hace a sus víctimas), y los ladrones con decir que son ellos "El Sanguijuela", las personas ofrecen menor resistencia, y al crecer el número de aprovechados, las tortugas han tenido más trabajo, o diversión, así es como lo ve la tortuga de la bandana roja.

Rafael conduce de regreso por el alcantarillado. Los otros dormitan en sus asientos, aunque también el conductor va quedándose dormido. Por eso no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando algo aparece frente al vehículo y lo arrolla.

Frena bruscamente, rechinan los neumáticos.

-¡Quelonios!-maldice a gritos, lo que despierta a los otros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué el enfrenón?

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Arrollé a alguien!-se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y baja enseguida.

Los otros también.

-¿Arrollaste a alguien?-pregunta Donatelo con cierta incredulidad-¿Quién podría estar a estas horas de la madrugada en el drenaje?

-¡Esos dos!-Rafael señala a un chico y a una chica tendidos bajo El Acorazado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Y bien, este es el tan esperado capítulo de las aclaraciones… o al menos es para aclarar sobre cierto bicho que todos tiene una idea de lo que hace, y este cap les aclarará ese aspecto, o los confunde más, lo que suceda primero. Y como es una larga explicación, ojala no les aburra.

.=/-/=.

En este capitulo:

.Se sabe quiénes son los que se encontraron las tortugas en la alcantarilla. Tienen mucho que ver con lo que ha estado amedrentando a toda Nueva York en estas semanas. Y puede que haya una luz de esperanza en ese túnel tan oscuro en que todos han llegado a perderse.

.=/-/=.

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

4. Visitas inesperadas

-¿A quién se le ocurre dormir en las alcantarillas?-Miguel Ángel pregunta medio despierto.

-¡Soquete!-Rafael le da un zape.

-¡Auch!-así logra despertar totalmente.

-¡Los arrollé! Apenas podía abrir los ojos y no vi que hubiera dos humanos en mis narices y me los lleve por delante.

-No te los llevaste por delante, Rafa.-dice Donatelo-Sucede que están bastante lejos del impacto.

Como que más despabilados, pueden ver que el vehículo quedó a un metro de los humanos.

-¡Uf! Por un pelito.

Leonardo se arrodilla para revisar el pulso de la chica y del chico.

-Sus corazones laten. Debieron desmayarse al ver que el vehículo los iba arrollar, pero hasta eso, reaccionaste bien, Rafa.

-Como tienen suerte los que no se bañan.-dice Miguel Ángel-¡Jajajajaja!

-Chistosito-le da un empujón.

Repentinamente el chico se sienta de golpe.

-¡Cuidado!-grita.

-¡Aaaaaahh!-también grita Miguel Ángel y muy agudo, por la sorpresa-¡Revivió!

-¡Si serás soquete, soquete! Se despertó.

-Aaah. Ya decía yo que no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda.

-Calma.-le habla Leonardo al chico-Creo que te dimos un buen susto. Discúlpanos.

-Sí….-murmura el chico, y se desmaya, otra vez.

Leonardo reacciona a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que se dé otro fuerte golpe.

-¿Ves lo que haces Rafita?-le dice Miguel Ángel.

-¿Yo qué hice?

-Se desmayó porque lo asustaste con tu fea cara. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Auch!-recibe otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállese!

-Se desmayó porque no se ha recuperado de la conmoción.-aclara Donatelo.

-Tendremos que llevarlos a casa.-dice Leonardo-No podemos dejarlos aquí.

-Como digas Intrépido.-dice Rafael-Yo me llevo a la chica.-y sin esperar a que lo apruebe su líder, o que alguien más ponga un pero, carga a la chica en brazos.

Leonardo carga al chico.

-¿Cuándo será el bendito día-dice Miguel Ángel más que cansado-que conozcamos gente como lo hacen los demás, como en una fiesta por ejemplo, y no en las alcantarillas?

Suben a El Acorazado. A los chicos inconcientes los dejan sobre las camillas que se despliegan de los paneles (de hecho, los humanos llevan mochilas, que acomodan a su lado), y tomas sus lugares.

-Será cuando-le contesta Donatelo-podamos caminar entre los humanos sin tener que ocultarnos.

-Y como seguro vamos a pasar por lo mismo que pasamos con Abril,-sigue Miguel Ángel-tardamos un buen rato para hacerle entender que no era un sueño… ai me avisan cuando podamos preguntarles que hacían.-se acomoda en su lugar para poder seguir durmiendo.

-Por las largas batas blancas de laboratorio… -dice Donatelo-supongo que son estudiantes de alguna ingeniería ambiental.

-Ojala y no sean de alguna excursión.-dice Rafael, en lo que pone en marcha el vehículo-No quiero encontrarme con más de estos. Con un susto tuve.

Conduce muy cansadamente de regreso a casa, pero ahora más atento al camino.

Horas más tarde…

Se oyen pasos que recorren La Guarida. Se detienen al llegar a la sala. Un par de ojos con mucha curiosidad se posan sobre cuatro chavos que están todos juntos en el sofá.

-Son tortugas.-dice un tanto sorprendido una joven y suave voz masculina.

-¡Sí!-dice otra más delicada y melodiosa voz, que no oculta su regocijo-¡Se ven lindas!

-Pero ya es tarde para estar durmiendo a las…-ve su reloj de pulsera-once de la mañana.

-Duermen tarde…-dice otra voz, que es rasposa, lo que demuestra que ha vivido por muchos años-porque se han desvelado bastante últimamente.

-Eso explica que no se despierten con nuestra charla.-dice el chico.

-Así es.

-Usted… es una rata.

-Pero igual es lindo.-dice la chica-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es Splinter. Mis niños los encontraron a ustedes dos inconscientes en el alcantarillado.

-¿Niños?-dice la chica muy sorprendida-Creí que eran chicas, pero de cualquier modo se ven encantadores durmiendo como angelitos. Ojala tuviera mi cámara.-busca en los bolsillos de su bata blanca de laboratorio, como si fuera a aparecer por acto de magia.

-Perdone a mi amiga.-se disculpa el chico-A ella le gustan muchos los animales, pero… veo que usted y sus niños no son precisamente animales de alguna tienda de mascotas.

-No lo somos.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Estábamos… en una investigación de campo, cuando de la nada salió un tren… o un vehículo a toda marcha. Una potente luz nos cegó y… bueno, despertamos en esté lugar. No recordamos que sucedió.

-Mis hijos eran los que venían es su vehículo. Les pido una disculpa-hace una leve reverencia-por asustarlos de esa manera, pero es poco usual encontrar humanos en el drenaje.

-No hay de qué disculparse. Fue un descuido nuestro. Oh. Perdone. No nos hemos presentado. Ella es Li. Yo soy Lou.-le tiende la mano.

-Gusto en conocerlos jovencitos-estrecha la mano sin vacilar-Es curioso que no les intime mi presencia a ninguno de los dos.

-Hemos visto variedad de creaturas trabajando para un científico de prestigiado nombre.

-Sí.-dice Li, desesperada-Y como no se nos permite sacar fotos del laboratorio, por eso no cargamos con celulares con cámara ni con una cámara propiamente. ¡Con lo que necesito una en este momento!-por más que revisa sus bolsillos, no la halla. Ahora busca en la mochila que trae al hombro.

-Toma el mío, niña.-Splinter le da su celular-Yo mismo ya había pensado tomarles una foto, pero no sé muy bien cómo usar el celular ni la cámara que tiene.-se ve en su semblante como el padre que se moría por sacarles una foto a sus niños.

-¡Qué bien!-la toma de las huesudas manos de la anciana rata-¡Y tiene forma de caparazón de tortuga! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Quiero uno!

Por el grito de emoción de la chica, las tortugas se remueven en el sofá.

-Pero no conseguirás la foto si los despiertas.-le advierte Lou.

-Ups… lo siento.

Li se acerca con cuidado a las tortugas, y sin más demora, les toma varias fotos así como están en el sofá: Leonardo está sentado derecho con la cabeza ladeada a su derecha; Rafael tiene su cabeza cómodamente apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano mayor; la cabeza de Miguel Ángel está apoyada sobre la pierna derecha de Leonardo; y Donatelo se apoya sobre el caparazón de su hermano menor.

-¡Ya estuvo!-susurra emocionada-Ahora… si pudiera bajarlas…

-Mi hijo Donatelo tiene una computadora.-Splinter la señala.

-¡Genial!-y no se espera al permiso de ocuparla o no, va de prisa a sentarse frente a la máquina, y como está encendida y tiene un cable para USB al alcance, no le cuesta mucho bajar las fotos del celular y después guardarlas en su correo electrónico.

-Yo supongo-dice Lou-que no querrá que el mundo sepa de la existencia de ustedes.

-Así es muchacho.

-Le recordaré a Li que no las divulgue.

-Gracias.

-Pareciera que es irresponsable, pero no lo es. Ella es muy alegre, lista y discreta. Por esas cualidades fue contratada.

-Y por su trabajo, es por lo que estaban bajo la ciudad.

-Es correcto.

-Si pudieras decirme más al respecto.

-Por supuesto que puedo decirle más. Tal vez ustedes hayan visto lo que estamos buscando.

Mientras Lou le explica al Sensei sobre su intromisión a las alcantarillas, Li ya está de nuevo frente a las tortugas, mirándolos con mucha fascinación, como una niña en una tienda de mascotas indecisa sobre qué animalito debe llevarse a su casa.

En eso, Miguel Ángel abre un ojo perezosamente. Ve algo borrosamente sospechoso, así que abre el otro ojo…

¡Algo monstruoso está frente a él!

O eso creer ver sus ojos todavía con sueño.

-¡Aaahhhh!-grita asustado.

-¡Aaah!-gritan las otras tortugas por ser despertados tan bruscamente.

Todos ellos se despiertan sobresaltados, y por pura reacción, se levantan de prisa para ponerse en guardia, pero olvidando lo confortablemente que estaban (y sobre todo que no traen sus armas) tropiezan unos con otros y caen al suelo.

-¡Ay!

-¡Nos atacan!

-¿Pero qué dem…?

Entre forcejeos tratan de levantarse, pero no se ponen de acuerdo quién va primero.

-¡Hermanos!-Leonardo intenta poner orden, pero no le hacen caso, como suele suceder a menudo.

Se empujan y se gritan al querer levantarse todos a la vez, pero enseguida se quedan muy quietos al oír una risa, tan fresca como el rocío que queda después de una ligera llovizna matinal.

-Jajajajajaja. ¡Aún hechos bolas se ven tiernos!

Y se oye un click.

Los chicos miran hacia arriba, y se encuentran ante una hermosísima chica, al parecer un poco mayor en edad que ellos, de tez blanca y aterciopelada, cabello castaño claro y muy largo, un coqueto fleco que no cubre del todo sus alegres ojos que son de un vivo color rosa. Es lo que logran ver, y no prestan atención a la bata blanca, a su blusa de color hueso, ni su falda color azul marino.

-¡Perdónenla! ¡Ella no quería despertarlos!

Ahora ven a un chico alto, que trae también una bata blanca, viste un pantalón de vestir color negro, camisa gris perla y corbata negra. Curiosamente no notan que él es guapo (sus rasgos son finos porque todavía no llega a la edad adulta), de piel tan blanca como el mármol, su cabello ligeramente largo y entre chino y quebrado es de un color tan negro como una noche sin Luna, y sus ojos de un azul radiante reflejan vergüenza por el incidente.

-Perdónenme.-se disculpa la chica-Creí que no los molestaba, pero tienen el sueño muy ligero.-le ofrece una mano a Donatelo, que es la tortuga que está más cerca de ella.

Pero se le ve desconfiado, no la toma.

Por no desairar el gesto de gentileza, Leonardo es quien toma la delicada mano de la chica y con su ayuda sale fácil del embrollo.

-No te preocupes. De cualquier forma ya debíamos despertarnos.

-Pero no así.-Rafael se pone de pie por sí mismo ya que hay un estorbo menos.

Leonardo ayuda a Donatelo y a Miguel Ángel a levantarse.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos merodeando en las alcantarillas a altas horas de la madrugada?-Donatelo no se anda con rodeos.

-Doni.-le dice Leonardo-No seas brusco.

-Estaba por decirme el joven Lou.-se acerca Splinter-cuando oímos un grito.

-Lamento haberlos despertado.-se vuelve a disculpar, pero más que apenada, les ofrece una gran sonrisa.

-Es mejor ver una cara bonita como tú al despertar-dice Rafael-que ver al feo de mi hermano-señala a Leonardo-todas las mañanas cuando nos saca a rastras de la cama.

-¡Pero si él es la tortuga más linda que haya visto!-exclama de lo más indignada Li por las palabra de Rafael.

Leonardo no puede evitar sorprenderse ni menos sonrojarse por lo que acaba de decir la chica.

-¿Y yo qué?-protesta Miguel Ángel muy extrañado porque no le haya dicho lo mismo.

-Tú eres el simpático.

-Ahora sí estamos en la misma sintonía.

-Eso dices porque no lo conoces.

-Y tú eres el chico fuerte.

-Clarín.-Rafael se siente muy alagado.

-Y tú-ahora le dice a Donatelo-eres el chico inteligente.

-No quiero parecer grosero-dice el chico inteligente-pero les recuerdo que tienen una explicación que darnos.

-Y yo opino que debemos empezar de nuevo. Él es mi compañero de trabajo, de clases y amigo, Lou. Yo me llamo Li.

-¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel!-le da la mano a Li y al estrechar las manos sacude con entusiasmo el saludo-Pero dime Terroncito de Azúcar. ¡Ay!

Rafael lo hace a un lado.

-Soy Rafa, para lo que guste y mande Mi Lady.-le dedica una reverencia muy caballerosa.

-El honor es mío.-y ella hace una reverencia grácil, cual princesa-¿Y usted caballero?-le dice a la tortuga de la bandana morada.

-Don.-nada más eso dice, pero algo tiene esa simpática chica que hace que se le dibuje una sonrisa sin querer queriendo.

-Eso es el efecto 'Big Bang' que tiene Li sobre los chicos.-le dice Lou a Splinter muy secretamente.

-A mí me gustaría que así de educados fueran siempre.

Se han presentado cada uno de las tortugas, pero al parecer Leonardo ha perdido la voz.

-Él es mi hijo Leonardo.-lo presenta su Maestro para sacarlo del puro.

Li le sonríe con amabilidad a la tortuga abochornada, como diciéndole que no era su intención avergonzarlo.

Leonardo capta el mensaje. Lo tranquiliza de inmediato ese angelical rostro.

-Le pido que disculpe la descortesía de mi hijo Donatelo, Señorita.-continua Splinter-Hemos tenido días llenos de tensión.

-No hay problema. Yo también estaría disgustada si me despertarán de un susto.

-No es sólo por eso.-Donatelo trata de justificar su comportamiento-Deben estar enterados sobre el asesino que ha asechado a los humanos en las últimas semanas, y no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia. Y humanos como ustedes… con esos peculiares nombres y color de ojos…

Ha fijado la vista en las identificaciones que trae cada uno: _Linka. Lothoriel_, pero examina luego el color de ojos: ¿Dónde se ha visto a una chica con ojos color rosa? Aunque debe decir que es un rosa muy llamativo, más que el que posee la flor de ese nombre y de ese color. Y el azul de los ojos de Lou sería normal si fuera un color tenue como el de los ojos de su hermano Miguel Ángel, pero son de un tono tan intenso como el color de la bandana de Leonardo.

-A mí me gustan los ojos de Li.-dicen en coro Rafael y Miguel Ángel.

-Gracias.-dice la chica, muy sonriente.

-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de una chica tan linda?-dice Rafael-Ni siquiera se ha asustado de nosotros.

-Es muy valiente.-agrega Miguel Ángel.

-Es mera precaución.

-Ya está olvidado Doni.-dice Li-Y volviendo a tu pregunta, sabemos sobre los asesinatos.

-Y sabemos quién es el causante.-dice Lou con seriedad.

-¿Cómo?

-¿En serio?

-¿No es broma?

-¡No jueguen!

-¿Pero cómo?

-¿Quién?

-¿A qué hora?

-Esperen.-habla Leonardo, finalmente-¿Qué tal si los dos no acompañan a desayunar? O más bien a almorzar. Así nos podrán contar todo.

-Gracias.-responden los dos humanos.

-Y para compensarlos del feo despertar-dice Li-yo les prepararé la merienda.

-No debe tomarse tanta molestia Señorita.

-No es molestia. Es para compensar los daños.-voltea y les guiñe un ojo a los chicos, es todo lo que necesitan para sentirse con ánimos, hasta el renuente de Donatelo.-Vamos.

Todos van a la cocina.

-Pues en ese caso…-dice Rafael, tomando su lugar.-yo quiero unos huevos con jamón

-¡A la orden!-Li deja su mochila colgada del respaldo de una silla y no tarda en buscar en la alacena los utensilios que necesita para cocinar.

-¡Y yo quiero unos superhotcakes!-pide Miguel Ángel.

-¡Enseguida!

-Reconsiderando tu oferta…-dice Donatelo más sensatamente, al ver la disposición de la chica y su sinceridad por reparar el daño-Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría unos molletes.

-¡En un momento!

-Usted los disculpara joven Lou, pero mis niños… siguen siendo niños.

-No se fije. Yo sufro lo mismo con Li.

-Yo también amigo mío.-habla Miguel Ángel, haciendo que su voz parezca más de adulto-Yo también. ¡Ah! Pero estos diablillos me sacaran canas verdes.

-¿A quién le dices escuincle, mocoso?-no tarda la tempestiva reacción de Rafael.

-Yo prefiero darle un toque de alegría a mi vida-dice Li, y los chicos guardan compostura-y no ser una amargada como el jefe. Oh… gracias Leo.-recibe de Leonardo los fósforos para encender la estufa y le sonríe más en confianza.

Él ya no se apena con la chica, y le ayuda a traerle los ingredientes que se necesitan para preparar el desayuno.

-Un amargado pero es un genio.-dice Lou-Como le explicaba a Splinter, Li y yo trabajamos para un hombre muy importante de quien no puedo revelar su nombre. Todos sus hallazgos son estrictamente confidenciales.

-Por eso no tienen siquiera una identificación idónea.-ya había observado Donatelo-Sólo sus nombres figuran en éstas, para no revelar el nombre de su jefe ni el de su organización, en caso de que a ustedes sufrieran un incidente no grato.

-Sí. Como ser atropellados.-dice Miguel Ángel-¡Ay!-recibe un codazo de Rafael.

-Debe ser algo muy malo en lo que está metido ese señor-dice Rafael-y la paga debe ser muy buena como para que ustedes corran tanto riesgo.

-Lo primero-dice Lou-yo no diría malo, sino peligroso. Y lo segundo… no me quejo.

No dice más.

Por unos instantes lo único que se oye es el ruido de la sartén y del cucharón, y uno que otro gracias de Li para Leonardo que le está ayudando.

-Oigan.-por fin dice Miguel Ángel-Esta es la parte en la que alguien debería preguntar qué quiso decir con peligroso.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, si tanto quieres saber?-dice Rafael.

-Paso.

-Perdón.-dice Lou-Esperaba que ustedes conocieran al científico. Por lo que son… esperaba que lo supieran.

-Es una larga historia joven Lou. Y no tenemos que ver con ese científico.

-A menos que TU científico sea muy bajito y color rosa.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Ves?

-Bueno… Sucede que este individuo posee cierta "colección"-hace comillas con los dedos-de seres vivos muy fuera de lo común.

-Y déjame adivinar-dice Miguel Ángel-Una de sus "mascotas"-igual hace las comillas con los dedos- se le escapó.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dice Li, sirviendo el desayuno junto con Leonardo.

-¡Jocaques!-Miguel Ángel recibe su plato-¡Mmmmhh!-los olfatea, huelen bastante bien-Gracias. Lo digo porque sé de mascotas. Tengo un gatito que a veces se va por días. Como hoy. Ayer estaba y hoy no.

-Ese fue el motivo-dice Donatelo-por el que bajaron a las alcantarillas, para buscar un espécimen que se escapó de la colección privada de tu jefe.

-Algo así.-dice Li, se sienta a la mesa, también Leonardo-Resulta que nuestro jefe tiene varios especímenes muy extraños. Nunca nos ha dicho de dónde los obtuvo, pero le ayudamos a estudiarlos. Lou y yo somos sus únicos ayudantes porque el trabajo es arduo y muy confidencial.

-Me imagino.-vuelve a intervenir Donatelo, ya que él sabe lo que es trabajar completamente solo en alguna investigación.

-Un día vimos la bolsa de trabajo de la escuela en donde estudiamos, dos ofertas de empleo, y, no es por presumir, pero como Lou y yo somos muy buenos alumnos, nos presentamos y nos contrato. Después de oír su oferta, nos pareció una excelente oportunidad de empleo, ya saben, podríamos obtener experiencia y eso. Como están las cosas en el mundo laboral… por eso no lo rechazamos, aun con los riesgos.

-Ya tenemos un tiempo trabajando con él.-continua Lou-Estábamos haciendo un buen trabajo… porque no hallo otra explicación… si sólo somos nosotros tres los involucrados… no entiendo cómo se escapó…

-Ahora viene la parte que no me va a gustar.-dice Miguel Ángel con cierto temor.

-Hace tres semanas-dice Li-de uno de los contenedores se escapó una creatura… la más peligrosa.

-No quiero parecer fatalista… -dice Leonardo-pero debe tener algo que ver con los asesinatos de estas semanas.

El chico y la chica asienten, claramente avergonzados por ese error tan garrafal y sus consecuencias.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera.-dice Miguel Ángel para darles ánimos a los humanos-Hasta Doni se equivoca.

-Yo también llego a cometer errores, pero Miguel, ten en cuenta de lo que estamos hablando.

-¿Qué?

-Nada más porque está Li, sino… -Rafael lo amenaza-te decía lo bruto que eres.

-Ya lo dijiste.

-Pero con mi puño.-se lo muestra.

-Niños.

Al oír la advertencia de su Maestro se quedan quietos.

-Es esa creatura la que ha estado cometiendo los asesinatos.-Lou se envalentona a decir la terrible verdad.

Los humanos se ve tan avergonzados por el incidente… tan avergonzados de ser los causantes de tantas muertes de inocentes… que todos guardan un momento de silencio.

La jovialidad que habían demostrados los dos jóvenes, pareciera que hubiera sido succionada por el oscuro túnel de la desesperanza.

-Imagino…-dice Splinter, para acabar con ese agrio silencio-que han hecho lo posible por detenerla.

-Sí.-responde Li-Pero es casi imposible seguirle el rastro.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta muy interesado Donatelo-Tratándose de un depredador, debería dejar un rastro.

-¿Algo así como leer las huellas en la tierra?-Miguel Ángel dice.

-¡Orales!-Rafael se lleva una sorpresa-Has estado viendo documentales.

-No. Es que en la peli de El Depredador….umhhmmmggg… -le tapa la boca.

-No le hagas caso, tú síguele Li.

Lou sonríe por lo graciosos que son esos dos hermanos. Li ríe despacio, para no romper con la seriedad del tema del que hablan.

Ya no se sienten tan fatal.

-En efecto.-prosigue Lou-La creatura de la que hablamos es un depredador. Pero es muy distinto a cualquier animal salvaje del que sabemos.

-Su nombre científico es Taenia Saginata Cruenta. Un adulto macho puede llegar a medir hasta 45 centímetros de largo, y una hembra adulto unos 30 centímetros. Pero no es un depredador que esté por ahí, en las calles acechando a su presa.

Miguel Ángel empieza a temblar.

-Porque no vuela,-toma la palabra Lou-no se arrastra, ni es un veloz rapaz. No tiene por qué ir en busca de una presa…

Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos, esperando oír la más espantosa de todas las muertes.

-Porque vive dentro de sus presas.-termina de decir Li.

Miguel Ángel abre los ojos, confndido por no haber oído lo terrorífica que es esa creatura.

-No entendí.

-Li y Lou-interviene Donatelo-están describiendo a un parásito.

-No entiendo.

Se ve a kilómetros que Rafael está por ponerse de pie y gritarle a su hermano que es un tremendo idiota… pero Li toma la palabra, justo a tiempo.

-Escucha Miguel.-le habla ella, con mucha más paciencia y cariño de los que es capaz el mismo Leonardo-Tú puedes tomar comida de tu refri.

-Sí.

-Esas son tus provisiones. Pero es pesado salir por la despensa cada semana.

-¡Sí! Y lo es más si Rafa acompaña a alguien y no está de humor para hacer las compras.

-Pero hay que hacer las compras.

-Hay que hacer las compras, sino, no comemos.

-Correcto.

-Hasta ahí entiendo.

-Pues bien. Hay organismos… seres que se evitan toda esa fatiga: de hacer la lista de lo que hace falta, de ir hasta quién sabe dónde, soportar el calor, la sed….

-Soportar a Rafa…

El susodicho está por caerle encima, pero Li con un suave gesto le dice que no, y le hace caso.

-Para evitar todos esos problemas, hay organismos que han encontrado una manera más fácil y sencilla: viven adentro de otros organismos. Esos son los parásitos: consiguen todo gratis.

-¡Qué gorrones!

-Algo así-Rafael pone un ejemplo-como cuando te da flojera levantarte por el control de la tele, y esperas que alguien cambie de canal por ti.

-Eeehhmm….

-O esperas a que Leo te vaya a despertar todas las mañanas en vez de levantarte por ti mismo.-dice Donatelo otro ejemplo.

-¡OK! Ya capté.

-Prosiga Señorita. Por favor.-Splinter les lanza una mirada de advertencia a sus niños.

-Gracias. Como decía, el parásito se come lo que come el animal o la persona que lo tiene. Así se evita tener que salir a buscar su propia comida. Un tipo de parásito son las lombrices que puede tener cualquiera de nosotros.

-¡Ah! ¡Por ahí hubieran empezado!

Todos respiran aliviados de que lo haya entendido. Rafael más bien resopla como toro que está por embestir.

-Ahora si dejas a la bella Li de que siga explicándonos sobre ese otro parásito…

-Adelante, adelante.

-Una lombriz no puede representar mayor daño a una persona. Le ocasiona que le de más hambre de lo normal porque una parte de lo que come se lo come la lombriz, y la persona no recibe esos nutrientes, por eso tiene más hambre, sin saber que está alimentando a ese parásito. Si no se atiende, puede padecer desnutrición, pero sin llegar a ser grave. Sin embargo, esta creatura de la que hablamos, la Taenia, es un parasito mucho mayor.

-Le decimos "el huésped"-dice Lou-como una manera sarcástica para referirnos a él. Y el humano que le da alojamiento es "el anfitrión". El huésped no sólo vive a expensas de su anfitrión, sino que, lo consume poco a poco y completamente. Todo lo que el anfitrión ingiere es para su huésped, y por consiguiente, el anfitrión va perdiendo fuerza, porque no se nutre, lo que come es todo para esa creatura.

-Por eso-agrega entusiasmado Donatelo-es que los humanos que albergan el huésped se enferman: no se alimentan adecuadamente, su sistema inmune decae, y el virus de la gripe es una enfermedad oportunista, aprovecha para invadir a la persona porque no hay defensas en el organismo que ataca… o aun si el sistema de inmunidad puede poner resistencia, están permanentemente cansados por la desnutrición grave que padecen.

-¿Eh?-es la confusión de Miguel Ángel.

-Se enferman porque no comen bien.-le dice Li.

-Ah.

Rafael empieza a sospechar que Miguel Ángel se ha estado haciendo el tonto sólo para tener la atención de Li. Y Donatelo hace muchas preguntas… se encubre en su curiosidad, pero él conoce lo que se trae…

-Exacto.-dice Lou-Y cuando el anfitrión ya ni siquiera tiene energía para poder comer porque está muy débil y enfermo, entonces el huésped ya no tiene que comer… y lo que hace es… devorarlo… se come al anfitrión por dentro. Con suerte, la pobre persona tiene una fiebre tan alta que ya no siente nada, o está en shock por la falta de energía… pero pueden estar concientes todavía cuando la Taenia los va devorando desde su interior.

Todos pegan un brinco de asombro: una cosa era sospechar que el asesino que creían era un humano y que apuñalaba a sus víctimas… pero imaginar que es una horrible creatura que… los devora vivos desde las entrañas…

-Dedo admitir-dice Donatelo-que esta creatura me es fascinante.

-Eso mismo dice mi jefe.-dice Li.

-Es que acá nuestro Cerebrito le emocionan estas cosas.-aclara Rafael.

-La madre naturaleza puede tomar caminos muy drásticos para la preservación de sus criaturas.-dice Splinter.

-Eso no cabe duda.-dice Donatelo-Debe ser una creatura muy demandante, si ya ha victimado a cinco humanos, en un tiempo relativamente corto.

-En realidad-dice Lou-el huésped busca otro anfitrión cada dos semanas. Si ha habido varios decesos es porque creemos que es más de uno.

-Pero dijeron que se escapo una creatura.-dice Leonardo.

-La creatura es una hembra-dice Li-y, por lo que ha estado pasado, es muy probable que esté preñada.

-¡Entonces va a tener cachorros!-se emociona Miguel Ángel.

-Si serás…-dice Rafael-Quiere decir que hay más de esas cosas comiéndose a los humanos.

-Ah.

-Y esa creatura tiene una alta taza de nacimientos.-dice Lou.

-¿Qué?

-Que tiene más de una cría a la vez.-dice Splinter.

-¿Qué quiso decir, Li?

-Tiene muchos hijos.

-Ah.

-Se puede volver una epidemia.-dice Lou-Al igual que la madre, las crías necesitan un anfitrión. Ella debe buscar otro humano que alimente a su pequeño.

-¡Qué bonita familia!-dice Rafael.

-¿Y como hacen eso?-Donatelo vuelve a preguntar.

-Una Taenia adulta-dice Lou-tiene la capacidad para controlar a su anfitrión.

-Li, ¿algo así como hipnotizarlo?

-No Miguel. Es algo más sofisticado. Son creaturas muy inteligentes. Son tan listas como un delfín. Pero el delfín es amistoso, la Taenia es un depredador implacable: planea el momento adecuado para buscar otro anfitrión, lo acecha con cierta anticipación y elige el momento adecuado para pasar a su cuerpo. Sabe lo que sucede en el exterior con ayuda de su anfitrión, porque puede ver y oír a través de él. Aunque parezca grande, al habitar un cuerpo, puede compactarse, como los pulpos o las morenas que pueden meterse en escondites muy estrechos, y ya que se ha instalado, usa unos filamentos del grosor de un cabello para conectarse directa y literalmente al cerebro de su anfitrión, y de esa manera controla a la persona. Como está "enchufado" al cerebro, sabe cómo actúa y piensa su anfitrión, así que actúa exactamente como él para no levantar sospechas. No sabemos con exactitud que le pasa a la conciencia del humano, tal vez es como si durmiera, o quizás está conciente de todo lo que pasa pero no tiene control sobre su cuerpo. Lo que sabemos es que esta Taenia que buscamos está teniendo bebés y cómodamente elige a otros humanos para que en ellos deposite a sus crías. La primera semana es crucial, ya que las crías crecen muy rápido en la primer semana, por eso a la semana deben buscar otro anfitrión, después se adaptan al plazo de dos semanas para pasar de un individuo a otro. La hembra sólo tiene 3 crías por semana, aún así el número de decesos irá en aumento sino la atrapamos.

-¿Pero por qué la buscaban en las alcantarillas?-Leonardo pregunta.

-La Tenia-dice Lou-no deja ningún rastro. Si es que consigue lo que busca, puede pasarse de un humano a otro furtivamente…

-¡Así como…! ¡Ay!-dice Miguel Ángel pero Rafael le avienta a la cara una servilleta sucia.

-Algo así como un pase del balón a escondidas.-se refiere al futbol americano.

-Buena metafora Rafa.-le dice Li.

-¡Yo iba a decir eso!

-Ejeem.-Splinter le pide que se comporte.

La tortuga de la bandana naranja mira con resentimiento a la tortuga de la bandana roja.

-Pero no siempre es así.-sigue Lou-Si las cosas no le resultan y/o debe abandonar forzosamente el anfitrión en el que está, tiene arrastrarse como gusano, y va dejando una mucosidad como la que deja un caracol, pero no se puede ver a simple vista, debe usarse luz infrarroja para hallar ese rastro.

-Algo que la policía no se le ocurrió hacer-dice Donatelo-porque usa la luz ultravioleta para resolver crímenes.

-Sí.-dice Rafael, aparentando que sabe lo que dijo su hermano el genio-Ellos sólo usan luz ultravioleta.

-Pero lo descubrimos por pura suerte.-dice Li-Visitamos a toda persona que tuviera algún tipo de relación con el primer individuo que murió. Fuimos a escuelas, casas, oficinas… donde sea que estuvieran para poder realizar un escaneo a sus cuerpos-saca un raro aparato de su mochila, parecido al que usa un policía de seguridad para detectar objetos metálicos y punzo-cortantes (Donatelo lo mira detenidamente)-lo pasamos así-hace el mismo movimiento que haría el oficial-.

-¡Exactamente en eso había pensado!-dice Donatelo, al ver que estaba yendo por el rumbo correcto-Eso es lo que pretendía: elaborar un diagrama en el que se pudiera apreciar la interrelación entre los fallecidos y sus familiares, pero sobre todo con colaboradores o amigos… pero la lista resultaría muy larga.

-No puedes con todo, Doni.-Rafael le da unas palmaditas de consuelo, como si eso le hiciera quedar mal ante la chica.

-Es una tarea pesada.-dice la chica, sorprendida por todo lo que esos chicos han hecho por ayudar-Nos tomó bastante tiempo ver persona por persona y no fue fácil tampoco pedirles que les hiciéramos ese rápido escaneo, aun haciéndonos pasar por médicos.-guarda el aparato.

-Era un contador el primer anfitrión,-dice Lou-y resultó que el huésped se alojó en uno de los auxiliares. Cuando llegamos a la casa de la familia Villanueva… el huésped ya había abandonado el cuerpo del joven auxiliar, pero había un rastro de viscosidad de la Taenia y conducía hacia afuera, a la perrera. Y el perro no estaba.

-Lo vimos cuando corría a la calle. Por suerte tenía insertado un GPS bajo la piel. Captamos la señal antes de que lo perdiéramos de vista.

-Se metió en una alcantarilla, y bajamos a buscarlo. Nos tomó algo de tiempo porque en el subsuelo hubo interferencia con la señal, pero logramos encontrarlo…-por un momento todos creen que será algo bueno-pero el animalito estaba muerto. La Taenia abandono el cuerpo mucho más rápido de lo que esperábamos, y la luz infrarroja no sirvió en un lugar tan húmedo. No tenemos idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Suele suceder-dice Donatelo-que miembros del Departamento de Sanidad inspecciona el drenaje. O hay vagabundos buscando algún sustento.

-Pensamos en una posible persona sin hogar…-dice Li-porque revisamos el itinerario de inspecciones de ese Departamento y no hubo ninguna ese día ni a esas horas. Y una persona sin hogar y sin ningún registro de ella… es imposible hallar el rastro de nuevo.

-Ayer buscábamos en las alcantarillas otra vez por si teníamos suerte, si regresaba el vagabundo, o si acaso la Taenia pudo haberse ahogado, pero no la hubo. Si acaso ustedes hayan visto algo, lo que sea.

Todos mueven la cabeza.

Pero luego, Leonardo se queda pensativo.

Y Donatelo se da cuenta.

-¿En que túnel encontraron al perro?

-Un segundo…- Lou busca y saca de su mochila un ipad.

Pulsa sobre éste varia veces, hasta que halla un mapa del ramificado del drenaje.

-Toma.-le entrega el aparato a Donatelo.

-Tenemos un sistema de seguridad, y cualquiera que se acerque, lo sabemos. Y el perro lo hallaron muy lejos de aquí, por lo que aprecio en el mapa. Por eso no nos enteramos de que hubiera un perro en las alcantarillas.

Le entrega el ipad a su dueño.

Discretamente, Donatelo mira a Leonardo, parece convencido.

-Bueno.-dice Li, poniéndose de pie-Entonces no les incomodará que nos aseguremos de que no tengan ese bicho. Es mera prevención, y para que mi conciencia esté tranquila.

Lou también se levanta de su asiento y se queda cerca de su amiga.

-Pero yo ya no tengo lombrices.

-Ese bicho no, Miguel.-le dice Li.

-Ah.-y le sonríe.

-Lo que digas Princesa. Miguel es un miedoso.-Rafael se pone de pie y se acerca a Li.

-¡Yo no soy miedoso! Sólo dije que ya no tengo lombrices.-se levanta y forma después de Rafael.

Li le pide a Rafael que se acerque y con el aparato de seguridad en la mano lo pasa en el frente y por la espalda de la tortuga.

No hace ningún sonido.

-¿Ves? No pasa nada.-Rafael le restriega en la cara a su hermano el miedoso.

Se aparta y sigue Miguel Ángel.

-Ya sé que no pasa nada.

Y no pasa nada.

-Tú eres el que le tiene más miedo al sanguijuela ese.

Splinter decide no hacer caso a sus hijos, mientras termina la revisión.

En la fila sigue Leonardo, Splinter, y por último Donatelo, que se ve un poco nervioso.

Pasan Leonardo y Splinter, y no hay ningún sonido de alerta.

Donatelo duda en dar un paso al frente.

-¿Qué sucede Doni?-Li le pregunta amablemente.

Donatelo echa un vistazo discretamente a su alrededor: nadie bloquea la entrada de la cocina. El fregadero no está lejos, pero el boquete del desagüe es pequeño… ahora recuerda que hay una grieta de suficiente tamaño debajo del fregadero, por ahí podría colarse. Quizás sea más prudente escapar. Sin un arma no puede enfrentarse a esos cuatro individuos que sin duda podrían apresarlo con facilidad. Los dos humanos son esbeltos, pasan demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio, ellos no pueden enfrentarse a él, pero sin duda deben traer algo en esas mochilas que sí lo detendrían. Sin embargo… tiene otros medios para defenderse…

Da un paso al frente.

-Sí. Hay algo que me gustaría decir.

-Te oigo.-Li le sonríe para darle confianza.

Y por esa dulce sonrisa… una parte de él grita:

¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero la parte que es inmisericorde, la parte que ha dominado sus acciones, sus emociones, sus pensamientos… esa parte no le importa en lo absoluto esparcir sangre… ese Demonio que está en él no le importa…

No sabía por qué no podía volar.

No quería estar pegado al suelo.

Quería volar a través del cielo.

Pero algo me mantenía abajo.

.

¿Qué me tenía agazapado en el miedo?

¿Qué era eso que no podía ver?

La respuesta cerca, pero nada clara.

Estaba luchando

contra el Demonio que hay en mí.

.

El Demonio en mí.

El Demonio en mí.

.

Batalla extraña,

más aún lo que temía.

Estaba luchando

contra el Demonio que hay en mí.

.

-Quiero decir que… -empieza Donatelo, con esas palabras firmes.

Abre la boca de nuevo.

Los demás están impacientes o expectantes sobre lo que tiene que hablar la tortuga de la bandana morada, en medio de un tema tan serio…

Donatelo, de repente, abre tremendamente toda su boca, casi como una serpiente al desencajar su quijada para abrir ampliamente sus fauces y poder tragar a su presa. Pero de la boca de la tortuga no se ven colmillos llenos de veneno, sino que surge una horripilante cosa con delgados tentáculos que en cada punta tienen extrañas lancetas.

Los tentáculos bailan como si saludaran a los atónitos presentes.

Y como asustadizas liebres paralizadas frente a una imponente serpiente, son tomados por sorpresa los dos humanos: un tentáculo se lanza contra Li, traspasando su corazón, y otro más, al unísono, perfora el pecho de Lou.

Es tan inesperado y rapidísimo el ataque, que los humanos ni siquiera tienen tiempo de exhalar su último aliento. La muerte los abriga instantáneamente.

Los mutantes observan con abrumadora incredulidad al chico y a la chica, en el piso, hundidos en su propia sangre.

Aprovechando la conmoción, Donatelo (que ya luce como la tortuga mutante que es) corre al elevador, llega a la bodega y se sube a El Acorazado. Acelera cuanto antes para irse a perder en la noche que, curiosamente, hoy es más negra que ninguna otra.

:-:

-¿Qué sucede Doni?-Li le pregunta amablemente.

Donatelo deja a un lado sus pensamientos para atender a la hermosa chica que tiene al frente.

-Nada. Pensaba en la forma en que debe funcionar ese detector de Taenias.

-Es sencillo.-pasa el aparato por Donatelo y no suena (le parece extraño a la tortuga, pero lo disimula)-Lo que hace es advertir dos ritmos cardiacos diferentes: el del anfitrión y el del huésped. Pero si sólo hay un corazón latiendo, no se activa la alarma.

Lo que los estúpidos humanos no consideran para ese rastreo, es que el caparazón y el plastrón son demasiado gruesos para que el dispositivo detecte algo.

-¿Por qué sonríes Cerebrito?

-Por todo el equipo sofisticado con el que cuentan Li y Lou. Me gustaría examinarlo más de cerca.

-Tal vez después.-dice Lou-Y perdonen por la desconfianza, pero es de rigor no dejar pasar por alto a nadie.

Todos vuelven a tomar asiento.

-No hay problema joven Lou.

-Lo que me parece raro…-dice Rafael muy seriamente-es que ese aparatito no se haya vuelto loco por la enorme anaconda que tiene Miguel en su barriga.

-¿Anaconda?-los humanos preguntan muy confundidos.

-Ignórenlos, por favor.

-Pero ya no soy yo el único que come mucho. Todos estamos dando el estirón, menos Leo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Es cierto! Te vas a quedar chaparro, Intrépido. Ya no serás Intrépido, serás….

-¡Rafael! ¡Miguel Ángel!-la voz autoritaria del Maestro resuena en la cocina.

Los regañados se limitan a mirar a otro lado… o mejor dicho, Miguel Ángel voltea hacia Li y mueve los dedos de una mano a manera de saludo.

Ella le contesta con un leve movimiento de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa. Luego ella mira a Rafael, que parece estar muy molesto, pero él en cuanto siente la mirada de ella, le dedica un coqueto guiño y una sagaz sonrisa.

-Por favor, señorita, joven, continúen. Seguramente hay más por decirnos.

-Gracias.-dice Li, teniendo que dejar de sonreír-La Taenia hembra tiene tres crías por semana, llegando a parir hasta cien. Y no es necesario un papá ni una mamá para procrear más hijos.

-¡Ay chirrión!-se asombra Miguel Ángel-¿Y cómo hace eso?

-Se ve que no pones atención a las clases.-le dice Rafael-Hay bichos que se parten a la mitad y se vuelen dos bichos.

-Ooorales Rafita. Sí te has aplicado.

-Ai para que veas, Li, lo burro que es.

-Bueno. Li podría ser mi tutora. ¿Verdad Li?

Eso ya no le gustó a Rafael.

-Tal vez Miguel. Pero Rafa tiene razón. La Taenia hembra al llegar a la edad adulta, no se divide para engendrar a otras Taenias, sino que engendra algo similar a huevos, que se desarrollan en bebés. Puede engendrar hasta cien hijos, y los bebés llegan a la adultez en un mes, y a su vez, las Taenias hembras tendrán cien hijos. Los machos adultos son los que procuran mantener a salvo a los bebés cuando es necesario. Pero sucede que se engendran más hembras que machos. Así que esto de puede volver una pandemia.

Todos guardan silencio ante el Apocalipsis que puede desatarse.

-Así que-dice Leonardo-para resumir: el primer fallecimiento fue a causa de la madre; los tres de la semana antepasada fueron las crías; la semana pasada fue la madre de nuevo. Así que esta noche las crías volverán a buscar a otros anfitriones. Pero ¿no quiere decir que habrá tres crías más?

-Es muy posible.-dice Lou

-Lamentablemente-dice Li-es casi difícil saber quien está infectado. A menos que se pudiera someter a toda la ciudad a este rastreo que les acabamos de hacer… pero esta noticia causaría pánico. Por eso no se ha dicho nada a la ciudadanía.

-Sería mucho más sencillo si dijeran la verdad.-dice Splinter.

-Lo sabemos.-dice Lou-Pero estamos atados de manos.

-Por no decir que dañaría la reputación de tu jefecito.-dice Rafael.

-Él también está buscando una solución.-dice Li, en un vano intento por proteger a su jefe-Está permanentemente en el laboratorio buscando algún químico que aniquile a la Taenia sin dañar a los humanos.

-Bien por él.-dice la tortuga de la bandana roja, no muy convencido.

-Podemos intentar algo-dice Lou con algo de esperanza-es posible atrapar a las crías ahora que saldrán al descubierto. Si atrapamos a las crías, es posible que la madre intente defenderlos.

-¿Podrán ustedes dos contra cuatro de esas cosas?-dice Leonardo un poco preocupado-Si es que no son siete. Nosotros podemos ayudar.

Li y Lou se miran.

-Serán de gran ayuda.-dice Li.

-¿Qué esperamos?-Leonardo se pone de pie, muy animado.

Sus hermanos lo imitan.

-Hijo, entiendo que quieran ayudar, pero también deben descansar un momento. Han dormido muy poco estos días.

-Descansaremos después. No podemos perder tiempo.

-No me gusta decirlo-dice Lou-pero Leo tiene razón, debemos aprovechar.

-No se preocupe-dice Li, le entrega el celular discretamente-Yo veré que tomen una siesta antes de esta noche.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Ni que fuéramos unos escuincles que deben tomar su sienta vespertina.

-Yo si voy a hacerle caso a la chula Li.-dice Miguel Ángel-¿Me cantarás para que me duerma?

-¡Claro!

-Pues…-otra vez queriendo sacar provecho, pero no se la dejara tan fácil-si me arrullas…sí duermo la siesta.-dice Rafael.

-No la molesten-dice Leonardo.

-Los arrullaré.-acepta gustosa-Me sé una muy bonita canción de cuna.

-Con o sin canción de cuna-dice Donatelo-debemos descansar para esta noche.

-Sí.-dice Miguel Ángel-Pero me gustaría saber… quién canta más bonito: Li o Leo.

-Mejor… vámonos.-los apremia Leonardo.

-¿Tú cantas, Leo?-Li le pregunta muy animada.

-Eeehhh… voy por mis katanas.

Sube rápido a su habitación. Las otras tortugas van al área de entrenamiento, que es en donde dejaron sus armas al llegar.

Los seis chicos se encaminan a planear lo que harán esta noche. Y para nada se trata de una fiesta, aunque tendrá que bailar una pieza con la Muerte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A: ****¡**UF! Ya quedó. Cómo batalle con este epi. Es más fácil imaginar que escribir lo que tengo en la cabeza, pero espero que haya al menos quedado pasable. El siguiente cap está más... entretenido. Y sobre el fragmento que parece poema o canción, es una canción. Me la tope no recuerdo cuando. Lo que puse es sólo un pedazo. Me gustó mucho la letra y la música y estaba piense y piense si podría ocuparla en algún fic, y que me cae el 20 ¡pos en este! Creo que encaja bien. Después en otro cap pondré la letra completa y el link del video, de momento quiero hacerla de emoción.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	5. Chapter 5

.=/-/=.

Aquí:

.La calma antes de la tormenta

.Y la tormenta

.=/-/=.

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

5. Planeación, Organización, Control, y Caos

Para las tortugas fue bastante fácil entrar a las instalaciones donde secretamente trabajan Li y Lou, porque los humanos desactivaron las alarmas, pero sólo para que sus nuevos amigos pudieran entrar y pasar sin problemas. Y el jefe de los humanos como se ha encerrado el mismo, no sabe lo que pasa en el exterior, a menos que sus pupilos le informen, y no sabe que tiene visitas.

La idea es bastante simple: la creatura parásita reacciona ante cierto infrasonido (un sonido muy bajo que los humanos no pueden oír) el que usarían a manera de llamada, al igual que se llama a un perro con un silbato. Así que ese sonido lo usarían para atraer a las crías, aprovechando que son jóvenes, caerán fácilmente en la trampa, y probablemente la madre aparecería para protegerlas (aún siendo una creatura despiadada, tiene un fuerte instinto maternal). Y para atraerlas, volarán por los cielos de la Cuidad de Nueva York con ayuda de Alas Delta, y con el equipo de sonido adecuado, emitirían el llamado. Al volar, pueden abarcar toda la ciudad prácticamente. Así que se apresuran a armar Alas Deltas, para después instalarles equipos de sonido que sean ligeros, además de un equipo de cámara. También deben preparar armas para poder defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

Han hecho equipo de dos para armar seis Alas Delta más rápidamente: Donatelo y Miguel Ángel, Lou y Rafael, Li y Leonardo.

Están por terminar de armar las alas.

-Sostén aquí Rafa, por favor.

Rafael está mirando para otro lado.

-¿Rafa?

Por fin se vuelve a Lou y sostiene el extremo del ala.

-No sé que le ve.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Míralos! Platican como si se conocieran de años.

Lou observa a Li y a Leonardo, que trabajan en un Ala Delta de color magenta.

-Pero si hablan del ala.

-Cuando tenga oportunidad, le diré a Li que Leo no es lo que cree.

-Si lo que quieres es impresionarla, vas por el lado equivocado.

-Oye. Tú eres su amigo. Tú sabes lo que ella le agrada en un chico.

-Sí. Lo sé.

-Como cuates que somos, dime.-muy en confianza, Rafael pasa un brazo suyo por los hombros de Lou.

El chico lo mira con duda. Rafael no parece que esté interesado en conquistar a su amiga, sino más bien sólo quiere que deje de tener toda su atención en su hermano. Mira de reojo a las otras dos tortugas. Trabajan sin problema, aunque sí noto que también querían la atención de Li durante la comida y el trayecto a ese lugar. Los tres buscaban la atención de Li. Ahora, Rafael está molesto por no haber hecho equipo con Li. Quizás es que tiene un sentido fuerte de competencia con su hermano mayor.

-Bueno. Te diré que ella no es de esas chicas que se dejan llevar por las apariencias.

-Eso veo. Somos tortugas y no se asustó.

-No por ser un chico guapo quiera ser tu amiga.

-Sí, también lo veo. Si Leo es muy feo.

-Eso no le importa, como te digo. Ella cree que todos tenemos algo bueno. Aunque ese lado bueno lo descubre más temprano en unos que en otros. Y si a Leo le ha caído bien desde el principio, eso dice de él que es un buen chico.

-Sí.-como que le duele admitirlo- Lo es.

-Sólo se tú.

-Entiendo, entiendo.

Entonces, se aparta de Lou, toma una pinza de perico (herramienta que están usando para armar el ala), y la lanza con fuerza a Leonardo.

Y en un rápido movimiento, Li abraza a Leonardo para protegerlo (porque la herramienta iba derechito a él, a su cabeza) y atrapa el proyectil con la mano libre.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué buenos reflejos tienes, Li!

-Ten más cuidado.-le dice con una sonrisa comprensiva a Rafael, y le arroja la pinza.

-¡Lo siento!

Lou mira a Li de una manera muy extraña (lo cual no pasa desapercibido para Leonardo), como si la reprendiera por haber interferido.

Ella se encoge de hombros y continúa trabajando.

-Me refería-le dice Lou un tanto molesto a Rafael-a que seas el chico bueno que sabes que puedes ser.

-Ah. Pues hubieras aclarado ese punto.

Y en el Ala Delta Magenta… Leonardo sabe de sobra que Rafael tenía la intención de golpearlo, pero ¿por qué?

-Qué pesado se llevan entre ustedes.-Li le dice.

-Rafa no logra medir su fuerza, pero reaccionaste bien. Ya había visto el proyectil cuando te me adelantaste.

-Tengo buenos reflejos. Pero tu hermano debe seguir molesto por como repartiste los equipos.

-Debe estarlo, sino, no entiendo su agresión. No ha dejado de ver hacia acá. Pero no quería que te molestara.

-No me molesta. Él, y Miguel, incluso Doni, quieren estar conmigo, es todo. Y no los culpo.

-¿Culparnos? ¿Por?

-Nos han contado su historia, y me parece triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Aunque han sido entrenados como ninjas-mira con compasión a la cansada tortuga-ustedes son como cualquier chavo: inquietos y ansiosos por comerse al mundo. Tienen dos amigos humanos, adultos, pero Leo, no es lo mismo convivir con chicos de tu edad. Apenas tienen quince, deberían tener amigos y amigas de su edad, pero han tenido que vivir por mucho tiempo aislados. Por eso entiendo que yo les parezca interesante. Sólo les llevo tres años, y entiendo que si a uno le hablo, los otros se sientan celosos.

-Además de ágil, eres muy observadora. Creí que mis hermanos estaban molestándote.

-¡Para nada! Más bien son como niños peleándose por el juguete nuevo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Tienes razón.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Sí!.

Li ríe contenta de que se lleven bien, Leo y ella, a pesar del tropezón inicial.

-¡Ahora se ríen!

-Rafa. Terminemos con el ala, por favor.

-Ok, ok, no te sulfures.

Lou sólo suspira de resignación. Luego oye unas risas, por parte del otro equipo (el que está trabajando con un ala de color naranja), y después sus voces.

-Caite con la lana Doni, te gané. Lou no aguantó a Rafita mucho tiempo.

-Luego te pago. Deje mi billetera en mi otro caparazón.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?-se acerca Rafael muy enojado.

Donatelo se tensa. Miguel Ángel no fue muy discreto.

-Apostamos-dice Miguel Ángel-que...

La mirada de rabia de la tortuga de la bandana roja lo obliga a callarse.

-Y yo te apuesto que puedo hacerte pedacitos en unos pocos segundos.-choca su puño contra su palma.

-Rafita.-voltea en cuanto oye a Li que lo llama.

-Mándeme Princesa.-enseguida corre a ver qué se le ofrece a la chica.

-Necesito un chico fuerte aquí.

-Aquí me tienes.

-¿Me ayudas a mover el Ala hacia allá? Por favor.

-Faltaba más.

Toma con cuidado el frágil aeroplano (el que acaban de armar entre Li y Leonardo), y lo mueve a unos metros más allá, donde les colocarán a todas las alas el equipo de sonido y video.

-Te pasas Leo. ¿No pudiste moverla? Si no pesa nada.

Leonardo lo ignora. Mejor va a ayudar a Lou con los últimos detalles del ala color rojo.

Nadie, ni siquiera a Donatelo, le aclara a Rafael que un Ala Delta pesa sólo unos cuantos kilos. Dejan que se regodee en su orgullo.

-Y Arquímedes dijo: -dice Leonardo con voz baja, y una sonrisa que está por ceder- "Denme un punto de apoyo, y moveré al mundo"

-Y Li dijo: -dice Lou también en voz baja- "Denme a Rafita, y lo tendré bajo control".

Los dos jóvenes se ríen a carcajadas.

-Oigan ustedes dos, más trabajo y menos charla.-les exige Rafael, como todo un supervisor de una importante obra en construcción.

-¡Cuenten el chiste!-Miguel Ángel va hacia ellos, suplicando que compartan la broma.

El humano y la tortuga sencillamente no pueden parar de reír.

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael miran a ese par de locos doblarse de risa.

Li los mira divertida, pero sus pensamientos son tristes. De verdad le parece injusto que, sólo por el estúpido miedo que pueden tener los humanos a lo que es diferente, esos cuatro chicos se hayan perdido de muchas cosas de una vida normal, como hacer chistes de tu hermano con un amigo. Deja que ambos chicos se reían a sus anchas. Les viene bien desahogar la tensión que ha soportado por días, y por noches incluso.

Después de armar las Alas Delta (y eso fue hasta después de que Lou y Leonardo dejaron de reír y eso fue porque ya les dolió la panza), acondicionaron cada una para instalarles un pequeño reproductor y una bocina por la que se emitiría el sonido con el que llamarán a las creaturas, y la minicámara con la que grabaran todo lo que pase. Resultó algo complicado equilibrar el peso del ocupante y del equipo para que pudieran volar sin peligro de chocar, pero entre todos lo consiguieron.

Después prepararon la estrategia sobre el lugar idóneo para conducir a las creaturas (en caso de que se traguen el anzuelo) y sobre la manera de cómo las atraparían.

Ahora están checando el armamento.

-Si surge algún problema, tendremos que amagar al humano sin perder tiempo.-dice Lou-Y con esto lo haremos.-todos están reunidos alrededor de una mesa de laboratorio, les muestra varias pequeñas bayonetas-Aquí…-toma una y señala la pantalla que posee ésta, cada quien toma una también-en esta pantalla, se puede escudriñar el interior del cuerpo.-les muestra cómo encenderla y utilizarla-Les mostrará que la creatura está alojada en el humano, y en cuanto lo tengan en la mira podrán disparar un dardo de estos.-un dardo de quince centímetros de largo-La bayoneta la usaremos para disparar a distancia y directo al pecho del humano e inmovilizar al instante a la creatura. También están estos otros dardos más pequeños que se disparan con esta pistola, para el caso de tener al humano frente a frente.

-Me parecen las armas correctas-dice Leonardo-¿Pero podremos volar con las nuestras?

-Claro.-dice Donatelo-El problema de la fricción del aire también contempla el arma que usa cada uno de nosotros. Por eso cada Ala Delta tiene un color asignado por el color de nuestra bandana, para saber cuál le corresponde a cada quien.

-Yo no tengo antifaz-dice Li-pero tengo la de color magenta.-se emociona-Y Lou tiene el Ala Delta color verde azulado. Yo los escogí.

-Son unos colores muy bonitos.-le dice Miguel Ángel.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Lo son-dice Lou-Sólo espero que encontremos a las creaturas antes de que llamemos mucho la atención. Y lo digo por ustedes.

-No hay problema-dice muy despreocupadamente Miguel Ángel-Haremos uso de nuestro mejor truco.

-¿El de desaparecer la pizza?-pregunta Rafael.

-Ese no. El del Arte del Disfraz.

-Lo siento.-dice Donatelo-Pero yo opino que será el Arte de la Invisibilidad el que usaremos. Tendremos que desaparecer de inmediato si algún helicóptero de la policía o de un medio informativo nos halla volando por los cielos de Nueva York.

-Bueno…-dice cansadamente Leonardo, y se talla un ojo, sin mucha energía en su mano-me gustaría que viéramos mejor esos detalles… pero debemos dormir. Tenemos chance de dormir algunas horas antes de que empiece la función.

-Aaaaaaaauuhhmmmmmm…-bosteza largamente Miguel Ángel-Síííííí… es hora de ir a la camita. Y de que nos arrulles, Li.-le dedica la más grande y encantadora de sus sonrisas.

-Por supuesto.

Miguel Ángel toma la mano de la chica. Y por no quedarse atrás, Rafael toma la otra mano de Li.

Ella los conduce a la habitación en la que podrán descansar.

-No abusen de la gentileza de Li.-les dice Leonardo, que se queda atrás con Lou y Donatelo.

Pero Donatelo se apresura a estar al lado de Miguel Ángel.

-No puedo creer que de veras nos cantarás una canción de cuna.-dice la tortuga genio.

-Di mi palabra y lo haré.

-Pero tampoco pienso oponerme.

-¿Quién se puede resistir a este encanto?-dice Rafael.

-¡Qué galantes!

-¡Oh! Para que veas-dice Miguel Ángel-que somos unos caballeros de brillante caparazón.

-¡Jajaja! Ya había pensado en eso.

Lou camina junto a Leonardo.

-Creo que Li ya se ganó a tus hermanos.

-Sí. Ojala y también a mí me tuvieran ese respeto.

-Bueno. Les tomará tiempo, después de todo son tus hermanos. Lo harán.

-Lo sé.

-No le hagas caso a Leo.-le dice Rafael a Li-Dice que es líder, pero aquí entre nos, nadie lo pela.

-Rafael…

-Me vas a regañar.

-Por algo es tu líder. Deberías escucharlo.

-Aja.

-Pero sí nosotros le damos sabor al caldo.-Miguel Ángel apoya a Rafael.

-Chicos, no todo es relajo y diversión.

-Pero Li...

-Hay que saber cuándo echar relajo y cuándo ser responsable.

-Tú lo dices más bonito.-termina de decir Rafael.-Eso sí, está difícil para Miguel. Es un desobligado.

-¡Ahora yo! Tú no te quedas atrás.

-¡Pero tú te la pasas fregándome!

-Y tú te la pasas peleando con Leo.

-Niños.-Li les habla con paciencia y ternura-después hablamos. Tienen que descansar.

Llegan a una habitación en la que hay varias camas. Rafael se recuesta en la primera que ve, y Miguel Ángel corre a acostarse en otra, la más alejada a la de Rafael. Donatelo se acuesta en una no tan alejada. Leonardo procura recostarse en una que quede cerca de los demás.

Lou se queda apoyado en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados, mirando que el único emocionado por ser arrullado es Miguel Ángel, después de todo él propuso que Li les cantara. Los otros están más cansados que emocionados, aunque Leonardo es el más cansados de todo. Pero algo le dice que sí quieren oírla cantar.

Miguel Ángel es el único que se envuelve con las sabanas. Así que Li lo arropa.

-Aprovechado.-Rafael refunfuña entre dientes.

Miguel Ángel lo oye, y le saca la lengua.

Rafael prefiere acostarse de costado y darle la espalda a la tortuga de la bandana naranja. Donatelo se acomoda para poder ver a Li. Leonardo apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada y ya casi se está quedado dormido, boca abajo pero desparramado en la cama, como si le hubieran faltado fuerzas para acomodarse apropiadamente.

Li se sienta al pie de la cama de Miguel Ángel, mientras él la mira expectante y animado. Inspira suavemente un poco de aire, antes de comenzar a cantar la canción que les prometió a sus nuevos y peculiares amigos.

Hasta ahora, todos se habían sentido intranquilos. Son ellos, sólo ellos, quienes decidirán si la humanidad perece, o si le conceden otra oportunidad para continuar su legado de contrastes: amor-odio, dinero-pobreza, bienestar-enfermedad, abundancia-hambruna… Pero el hermoso sonido que surge desde el corazón de Li, apacigua las dudas. Las extingue.

Una canción y buenas noches.

.

Las estrellas brillan en el cielo.

Puede la Luna, plateados rayos,

traerte en sueños.

.

Cierra tus ojos, y descansa ya.

Pueden estas horas benditas ser

hasta que el cielo brille en el amanecer.

.

Una canción y buenas noches.

.

Eres el deleite de mamá.

Te protegeré de todo mal,

y en mis brazos despertarás.

.

Dormilón, cierra tus ojos.

A tu lado estoy.

Los ángeles de la guarda cerca están.

Duerme con tranquilidad.

.

Una canción y buenas noches.

.

Ataviado con rosas,

y lirios sobre tu cabeza,

en tu cama te acostarás.

.

Una canción de cuna, y buenas noches.

.

Eres el deleite de mamá.

Te protegeré de todo mal,

y en mis brazos despertarás.

.

Una canción, y duerme tranquilo,

mi durmiente querido,

sobre sabanas blancas como la crema,

con la cabeza de sueños repleta.

.

Dormilón, cierra tus ojos.

A tu lado estoy.

Acuéstate y descansa ya.

Puedes dormir sin temor.

.

Duérmete, pequeño mío.

Piensa en perritos y gatitos.

Duérmete, pequeño mío.

Piensa en las mariposas en primavera.

Duérmete, pequeño mío.

Piensa en las soleadas y brillantes mañanas.

.

Silencio, mi niño.

Duerme ya.

Duerme ya.

Duerme ya.

Lou le pasa a Li unas frazadas para que cubra a las tortugas que se acostaron sobre su sábana. Luego salen en silencio de la habitación y cierran la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que ellos-dice Lou-dan más problemas que la creatura que vamos a atrapar. O al menos Leo es el más tranquilo, o sería porque se veía más cansado que los otros, pero sus hermanos cómo dan lata.

-No seas tan insensible Lou. ¿Te imaginas vivir encerrado toda una vida? Sólo piden un poco de cariño de una fémina.

-Lo siento. Lo dije en broma.

-Más te vale.

-Sé por experiencia que no me conviene hacerte enojar.-le sonríe.

Y ella a su vez, señal de que lo ha perdonado, pero recuerda algo después.

-Si Leo está muy cansado es porque no ha dormido.

-Bueno. No han dormido mucho desde que se dieron a la tarea de perseguir a "El Sanguijuela".

-No es tanto eso. Me dijo que ha tenido la misma y fea pesadilla desde hace una semana.

-Mira. Te conoce desde hace unas horas y ya te cuenta sus pesadillas.

-Leo confía fácilmente en los demás.

-Demasiado fácil, diría yo.

-Es por esa pesadilla que ha dormido menos que sus hermanos. Siempre se despierta apenas ha cerrado los ojos.

-Entonces verás que su sueño sea continuo. Necesitará estar alerta para al rato. Pero primero debemos terminar con los detalles de la operación.

-Y también debo cambiarme. No puedo volar con mi falda favorita.

-También te cambias. Vamos.

Un día más agoniza en la ajetreada Ciudad de Nueva York.

El Sol se va ocultando por detrás de un alto edificio, tornándose, no únicamente el Astro Rey, sino también las paredes de vidrio, de un naranja intenso. Su despedida va siendo muy pero muy lenta, como si adivinara que si le da paso a la Noche… algo funesto sucederá. Así que va alentando su retirada, concediendo a los humanos de toda la luz y, por tanto, de toda la seguridad que puede brindarles en ese tiempo que le es posible refrenar la llegada de la Oscuridad.

Pero como el Tiempo jamás se detiene por nada ni por nadie, del Día no queda más que un manchón naranja, y muy de cerca lo sigue otro manchón pero de color azul oscuro que ya abarca todo la extensión del cielo.

La Noche con ansiedad va devorando lo que queda de luminosidad, como si quisiera adelantar esa desgracia que ella también predice sucederá.

Y Noche con curiosidad morbosa,

observa impasible

cómo mi vida se extingue,

cómo es arrastrada por un río de sangre

que de mi pecho, su caudal,

no hay manera de evitar que emane.

.

Me es más difícil,

más doloroso,

cada susspiro,

cada latido.

.

Y de Noche,

de Estrella,

de Aurora…

Luna se conmueve.

Es la única.

.

Humilde, deja los cielos,

Y sus níveos y desnudos pies,

tocan el inmundo suelo.

.

Con fuerza me aferra.

Me consuela.

.

Se tiñe de rojo

su virginal regazo

y su vestido nacarado.

.

El Miedo. El Dolor. La Angustia...

El Pesar huye.

Por la gracia de Luna

la Dicha todo yo me inunda.

.

/Déjalo, si muerto está.

Noche a Luna vocifera.

.

/No quiero que muera

(ella amablemente le responde)

en los brazos de Soledad.

No quiero que padezca

su frío abrazo letal.

-_¿Qué dices Lindura?_-es Rafael quien le habla a Leonardo por el auricular que lleva.

Leonardo está en el techo de uno de los más altos edificios de la zona de oficinas de la ciudad, contemplando el bello atardecer. Estaba recitando algo porque mientras contemplada la puesta de sol tuvo una extraña sensación que intento explicar con esos pequeños fragmentos, pero Rafael lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya no soy Intrépido?

-_Nah_. _Te queda mejor Lindura_.

_-¡Jajajajajaja_!-se ríe Miguel Ángel_-¡Ese es bueno Rafa! ¿No se te desconchinfló tu cerebro? Digo, por el esfuerzo de pensar en el sobrenombre, porque déjame decirte que tardaste en decírselo. Yo ya lo había pensado, pero como caballero que soy, quise darte chance de que se lo dijeras primero._

Todos pueden oír la conversación, ya que cada uno trae un auricular y están en la misma señal.

Li piensa que es así como deben llevarse entre hermanos.

-_Espera a que lleguemos a casa, Nene Consentido._

-_¡Rafita está celoso porque Li me arropó y a él no!_-canta burlándose de su hermano temperamental.

-_El cerebro de Rafa sigue funcionando, Miguel_.-se oye ahora a Donatelo-_Porque está conversando con normalidad. Pero debo admitir, Rafa, que es bueno también el apodo de Nene Consentido. Aludes al bebé dinosaurio, ¿cierto?_

-_Of__Course_.

-_¿De parte de quien estás, eh Doni?_

-_¿Qué? ¿El Nene Consentido se va a poner a llorar porque no aguanta que le echen montón?_

Sí. Así es como deben llevarse. Pero Leonardo no participa en ese embate entre hermanos, alguien debe soportar la pesada carga que es la responsabilidad.

-Escuchen.-habla enérgico-Está por caer la noche, así que… ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

No es un grito de coraje.

Ni uno de humillación.

Ni mucho menos de resentimiento.

Ni siquiera es un grito.

Es el llamado de un líder a sus compañeros de armas a que lo acompañen en la cercana e inevitable guerra que está por desatarse.

Los chicos hacen una última revisión a las Alas Deltas que traen a sus espaldas, al igual que al equipo que está instalado en éstas, junto con una especie de maleta pequeña que llevan a sus espaldas. Se colocan unos lentes negros especiales sobre sus ojos, para que las ráfagas de viento no los lastimen, y también para logar ver a gran distancia.

Toman posiciones.

Li.

Lou.

Rafael.

Donatelo.

Miguel Ángel.

También están ubicados en edificios de gran altura, dispersados en puntos estratégicos de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Li y Lou se aprestan a escuchar la voz de Leonardo como si también fuera su líder (aunque se suponía que Lou daría la señal de despegue, pero por el alboroto entre hermanos, Leonardo tuvo que intervenir). Esperan a que les indique…

De la luz del día, aún quedan los arañazos naranja que el Sol le propina Cielo. Sus calidos dedos dejan marcas en el Cielo al aferrarse de él, desesperado porque la noche no debe caer, pero nada puede hacer ya.

-¡Ahora!

Al mismo tiempo todos se lanzan al oscuro vacío, cuyo fondo ya es iluminado por la luz artificial.

Y como aves que extiendes sus alas, las Alas Delta se expanden en toda su magnitud, permitiéndoles elevarse por los cielos ya casi oscuros.

Los seis jóvenes vuelan muy alto en el vasto cielo de la Ciudad de Nueva York, con los últimos rayos de luz que el Sol apenas consigue extender como bendición a esos valerosos niños, que no tienen idea a qué demonio es el que están por enfrentar.

Vuelan con mucha confianza, como aves que recién han abandonado el nido: sin ningún miedo a llegar a caer, porque su espíritu de aventura aún no ha sufrido el doloroso golpe que causan las decepciones de la vida.

-Amigos.-habla Lou-Enciendan los motores.

Todos encienden el pequeño reproductor de MP3 que cada quien lleva instalado en el Ala Delta. No se escucha ningún sonido, sólo el silbido del viento que les reclama por invadir su territorio.

-Y… aumentando el volumen.

Así lo hacen.

Sus oídos no pueden percibir ese infrasonido, pero esperan que sí lo oiga las creaturas que no tardaran en salir abrigadas por las sombras de la noche.

Vuelan sin precipitarse en realizar bruscos movimientos, como un águila que escudriña pacientemente las llanuras en busca de su alimento. Observan por debajo de ellos, a un lado, hacia todas direcciones en espera de cualquier insignificante movimiento delator de su presa.

Y como las águilas que cazan solas, ellos se han visto obligados a separarse y buscar cada uno en el área que le fue asignada. Una extensa área de búsqueda para cada uno, lo que resulta ser una misión bastante silenciosa.

Pasan los minutos, y no sucede nada.

-¡Volaré! ¡Oh oh oh oh oh!

¡Cantaré! ¡Oh oh oh oh oh!

De repente comienza a cantar la tortuga que planea el Ala Delta de color naranja, sin tener nada de cuidado en la entonación de tan bonita melodía.

-_Miguel Ángel_.-Leonardo lo reprende.

-Lo siento. Sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en silencio.

-_Sí_. _Lo sé. Pero_ _hoy tendrás que hacerlo._

-Uhmmm.

Leonardo hace que su Ala Delta se desplace de tal manera para que pueda ver a lo lejos el Ala Delta de color naranja. No se atreve a mirarlo con los lentes especiales porque puede imaginarse el puchero de inconformidad que ha hecho su hermano menor.

Pasado ese pequeño incidente, cada uno vuela sin decir una palabra.

Cada uno vuela sin más compañía que los aparatos con los que cargan, y con una pequeña y frágil Esperanza revoloteando en sus corazones sobre el éxito de la batalla.

Por un largo rato planean en total silencio. En total soledad.

Eso lo aprovecha la Noche. Con sus manos oscuras, aprisiona sus corazones, envolviéndolos en la gélida duda.

-_Leo… me está dando frío_.-Miguel Ángel dice un tanto agobiado.

-Lo lamento, pero debemos soportar todo lo que podamos.-también comienza a sentirse cansado, y es que a esa gran altura hace frío.

-_Dudo que esto vaya a funcionar_.-dice Rafael.

-Si tienes alguna otra idea, estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

-_Sí la tengo._

-¿En serio?

-_Tomar chelas con Casey._

-¡Rafael!

-_Lindura. Sabes a la perfección que no tomo. Soy menor de edad y Splinter lo sabría. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para arriesgarme…?_

¿Cuál será el problema de Rafael con su hermano mayor y líder? Se preguntan Li y Lou.

Siempre contradiciéndolo.

Siempre incomodándolo.

Siempre desafiándolo.

_-_¡Oigan!-es Li-¡He visto algo!-ajusta los lentes para cerciorarse.

Un hombre vestido de pans la observa desde la calle.

-Asegúrate.-le pide Lou.

Ella desciende un poco y se aleja de quien la está observando.

La sigue.

Se aleja más pero no rápido para que pueda seguirla la persona que no le quita la vista de encima.

Esa persona comienza trotar para alcanzarla.

-¡Me está siguiendo! ¡Me está siguiendo!

-¡Muy bien!-sigue dándole instrucciones Lou-Ahora condúcelo a donde hemos quedado.

-Con cuidado Li.-le dice Leonardo.

-_Sí. Lo tendré._

-Se me va por la sombrita.

-Sí Rafa.

Con una pequeña inclinación del ala, cambia de rumbo.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que alguien más dé el aviso.

-¡Ya picó uno! ¡Ya picó uno!-es Miguel Ángel quien habla.

-_¿Te sigue?-_le pregunta Lou.

Miguel Ángel da unas vueltas en círculo y la persona que lo mira gira la cabeza en círculos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué gracioso!

-Miguel Ángel.-Leonardo echa un vistazo rápido a lo que hace su hermano que logra ver con ayuda de los lentes.

-¡Ya voy!

Y se va.

-_Oigan_.-es Li de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?-dice Lou.

-_De la nada apareció una persona más_.

-Eso es bueno.

-Pero viene corriendo sobre los techos. Salta… prácticamente vuela entre techo y techo.

-_¡Nos quiere robar nuestra rutina!_-Miguel Ángel se queja de plagio.

-_Eso no importa Miguel_.-dice Leonardo-_Ve que puedas ayudara a Li si es necesario._

_-_Okidok_i._

_-Como información adicional...-_dice Lou-_el huésped puede incrementar las habilidades físicas de su anfitrión, por motivos de supervivencia más que una recompensa por la hospitalidad recibida. Incluso pueden manipularlo para que pueda pelear como todo un peleador profesional si necesita defenderse. Así que tengan cuidado, Li, Miguel._

-Lombrices karatekas.-dice Rafael-Nada más eso faltaba. Al menos no será tan aburrida la misión como creí.

-Si hay perros mosqueteros-dice Miguel Ángel-gatos y conejos samurai, dragones caballeros, incluso habemos tortugas ninja, no veo por que no haya lombrices karatekas.

Li se ríe por la ocurrencia de esa tortuga. Lou se comporta debidamente, sólo deja que una gran sonrisa juguete en su cara.

-_Pero es cierto, Li y Lou.-_dice Leonardo-_O al menos, yo tengo un amigo que es un conejo y es samurai._

-¿De verdad?

-¡No me digas!

-Ojala y puedan conocerlo en otra ocasión menos desfavorable.-Leonardo sonríe al pensar que no ha visto a su amigo hace mucho tiempo, y que le encantaría hacerle una visita sorpresa.

-_Ojala y podamos conocerlo_.-dice Li, con cierta emoción en su voz.

Lo que hace que Leonardo espere que su amigo lo tome a bien, si Li lo llega a confundir con un enorme y suavecito peluche, y que su orgullo de honorable guerrero no se vea afectado.

-Oigan.-interrumpe Rafael.-Me he encontrado con tres anfitriones más.

-Con ellos ya son los seis que buscábamos.-dice Donatelo.

-_¡Qué bien!_-dice Li-_Creo que hemos corrido con suerte_.

Ella observa a los humanos que la siguen incansablemente ahora por una calle desierta y escasamente iluminada.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver.-le dice Donatelo-La planificación ha sido la idónea, aunque alguien no le tenía fe al plan de Lou.

-_Te oí Doni._

_-_No te mencione Rafa, pero si el caparazón te queda…-Don hace gala de su facilidad para darle giro a las amenazas.

-Perdón que los interrumpa-dice Lou, muy educadamente-pero sería mejor que todos nos reuniéramos en la bodega, ya que hemos hallado a los seis anfitriones. Hay que ir a apoyar a los que consiguieron pescar algo.

El ala delta color verde azulado se desplaza con lentitud al virar en una gran vuelta para ir con los demás.

-_Yo digo que hemos tenido suerte para hallarlos_.-dice Leonardo.

-Yo no creo en la suerte Leo.-le dice Lou.

-Tendrás que creer en ella… hay tres anfitriones que me vienen siguiendo.

-_Imposible.-_susurra el joven humano.

Li está llegando a una gran bodega abandonada ubicada en una gran extensión de terreno donde hay bodegas y edificios abandonados (e terreno donde se ubica la bodega, tiene un enrejado, pero está casi desbaratándose, como todo lo que hay ahí). Todo el lugar luce como un desierto en el que no es posible que nada exista. Ni una planta, ninguna animal, ningún ser vivo es capaz de sobrevivir en un lugar donde la Desolación se ha establecido desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero aun en el lugar más inhóspito puede haber vida, o al menos del tipo celestial.

Un bello ángel de sutiles alas color rosa se aproxima a ese desierto.

Al acercarse a la bodega, Li saca un pequeño control remoto del cinturón que trae puesto en la cintura, y la puerta del lugar se abre.

Apaga de inmediato el audio.

Las personas se detienen. Por un segundo parecen desorientadas.

Enseguida Li oprime otro botón y la gente corre de nuevo. Entran a la bodega.

Casi al fondo de la bodega hay siete compartimentos individuales, en forma de capsula, justo del tamaño de una persona.

Una que viste traje corre más rápido que el otro y entra a uno de los compartimentos que cierra al instante, pero la otra persona que viste pans entra a otro y en cuanto está dentro, se cierra la puerta automáticamente.

-¡Cayeron!-les anuncia Li muy emocionada.

-¡Perfecto!-Lou vitorea-Miguel y Rafa están por llegar. Tengan cuidado en no chocar unos con otros.

-_Fue muy fácil. En cuanto apagué el MP3 y encendí el que está instalado en los contenedores, fueron derechito a las trampas._

-Porque son bebés, Li. Deben ser los que tienen una semana. La madre es la que será más difícil de atraer. Pero lo conseguiremos.

Apenas va Li alejándose de la bodega cuando llega Miguel Ángel.

-¡Hola!- él la saluda al pasar a metros de él.

Ella le responde el saludo con la mano.

Y el único que lleva Miguel Ángel, por la apariencia, es un chico que debe estudiar la preparatoria. La tortuga maniobra de la misma manera que lo hizo Li. Y el humano que es manipulado por el ser que habita en sus entrañas, entra a otra de las capsulas.

Leonardo está por alcanzar a Rafael.

-_Leo….-_le dice Lou, que sigue en su área asignada en busca de mas anfitriones_-Creo que tendrás que ocupar los dardos. Con los tres que lleva Rafa, ya no habrá más capsulas para albergar los que llevas tú_.

-Gracias por el consejo. Ya lo había pensado.

-_Sí, lo imaginaba. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle qué hacer al líder nato que eres?_

-No es problema.

-Es toda una caja de monerías nuestra Lindura.-se mofa Rafael.

-Escuchen todos:-Lou decide hablar otra cosa-Ignoro por qué hay más de seis crías de Taenia, pero les pido que estén atentos. Ojala y me equivoque, pero pueden haber más. Así que los que han conseguido encapsular los que llevaron, deben sobrevolar su sección una vuelta más, sólo para asegurarnos que no haya más huéspedes por ahí.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

Li y Miguel se dirigen de nuevo a la ciudad.

Rafael hace lo mismo que los dos anteriores: apaga la reproducción que está tocando la melodía inaudible que siguen las Tenias, abre las capsulas y las personas entran a las capsulas.

O deberían hacerlo. Se detuvieron a metros de distancia de las trampas.

-Algo pasa. Mis reses no quieren entrar a su corral.

-_Sube el volumen de la reproducción_.-le indica Lou.

-Está todo.

-_Salte. Déjalos encerrados_.

-Ya voy.

La se cierra antes de que los humanos consigan salir.

-_¡Listo!_

-¿Cómo vas Leo?

-_Estoy en el patio de la bodega._

-Rafa…

-_Ya sé, debo apoyar_.

-Li, regresa. Tendrás que entrar a la bodega e inmovilizar a las personas que dejo Rafa.

-De acuerdo.

Regresa y aterriza suavemente en el suelo. Lleva consigo las armas. Entra por la puerta trasera.

Leonardo y Rafael vuelan en círculos alrededor de tres humanos. Estos se han quedado quietos pero mirándolos. El infrasonido siguen oyéndolo.

Rafael tiene en la mira a uno.

-Rayos…-susurra-Tiene esa cosa dentro de él.

Y es que por la mira del arma, como en un ultrasonido sólo que con mejor resolución, puede apreciar a la creatura que está en el interior del hombre al que apunta. Esa cosa se retuerce, como si presintiera que algo está por pasarle.

-Rafa, no te distraigas.

-En eso estoy, Lindura.

-Aunque es curioso.

-¿Qué?

-Todos parecen ser pandilleros.

Rafael apunta.

-Lo son. Tienen pintarrajeado un Dragón Púrpura. Pero ya sabes que yo primero disparo y después hago las preguntas.

-_Lou…_- es Donatelo-_Traigo dos más conmigo_.

-Dos más…-su voz es un susurro temeroso-En cuanto llegues a la bodega, dispárales.

_-Bien_.

-Rafa, Leo, ¿cómo van? Doni lleva dos más…

Un potente disparo es la respuesta de parte de Rafael.

-¡No le di!-dice amargamente.

No logró inmovilizar al humano porque éste dio un impresionante salto.

Leonardo no pierde tiempo, dispara… pero el hombre, como un gran acróbata, salta de nueva cuenta para evitar el otro disparo.

-¿De dónde demonios aprendió a saltar así?

-¡No preguntes y dispara!

El tercer intento falla también.

Y como si hubiera sido la llamada para la cena, una multitud aparece corriendo desde la calle oscura.

De alguna parte han salido varias personas (la mayoría con armas como tubos de metal, navajas y cadenas), que corren hacia los otros tres que acosan las tortugas, como lobos que protegen a su jauría.

-_¡Lou!-_grita Leo_-¡De la nada salieron más anfitriones!_

Escudriña el interior de esos humanos con la ayuda del rastreador de su arma. Todos alojan a un repulsivo huésped. Unos ya son de mediano tamaño, y en otros, los menos, es una pequeña cría todavía.

-¡Maldición! ¡Miguel! ¡Regresa! ¡Apoya a tus hermanos¡ ¡Ya voy en camino! ¡Li! ¿Me oyes?

Lo que oye es un grito que retumba en el auricular.

Por más que quisiera darse prisa, el Ala Delta sólo sirve para planear. Lou no puede incrementar la velocidad para llegar cuanto antes en ayuda de su amiga.

-¡Llegó la caballería!

Miguel Ángel comienza a disparar a todos los humanos que han llegado al patio de la bodega,: toda una horda de pandilleros, y todos tienen una agilidad sorprendente.

-No funciona-dice Leonardo-Hay que usar las redes electroshock.

Eso hacen las tres tortugas, preparan su equipo para lanzar esas redes, procurando tener sus nervios tensos como el acero. Miguel Ángel está un tanto nervioso.

Y de repente, uno de los humanos brinca treinta metros y se trepa al Ala Delta de Miguel Ángel.

Lo obliga a estrellarse.

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Miguel Ángel!-grita Rafael

La tortuga de la bandana naranja no se dio cuenta cómo cayó, pero un hombre lo tiene agarrándolo por el cuello, un oficial de seguridad privada, de cuya boca van saliendo unos tentáculos, que conforme salen del cuerpo humano, van rompiendo la quijada. La sangre brota como agua de un manantial.

-¡Déjalo!

Rafael se arroja desde el aire.

Y mientras ve caer a su hermano, Leonardo oye gritar a Donatelo por el auricular.

Rafael cae sobre el hombre que tiene atrapado a su hermano menor. Trata de apartarlo pero otros brazos muy fuertes se lo impiden. Los otros humanos lo arrastran lejos de Miguel Ángel.

Lou va llegando. Ve que Rafael está forcejeando con al menos cinco personas. Otros diez saltan como trapecistas intentando hacer caer a Leonardo. Y uno más, de quien ve claramente como sale la Taenia Cruenta del cuerpo para pasarse al de Miguel Ángel… pero no puede hacer nada por ayudar, debe ayudar primero a Li. Aterriza y entra a toda prisa por donde había entrado la chica primero.

Por todo el alboroto, nadie se fija en los dispositivos que llevan en la muñeca: un tipo de reloj que está egistra que hay otro infrasonido y que no es el que ellos tocan en el MP3. Quien emite esa señal está cerca de ahí.

Cuatro humanos ven a Lou entrar en la bodega. Corren hacia ahí e intentan entrar también pero Lou consigue cerrar la puerta a tiempo.

Miguel Ángel mira con ojos llenos de terror como va saliendo el huésped del cuerpo humano. El cráneo ha sido partido para que el cuerpo de la creatura abandone al humano que ya no le es útil. Sangre y material gris ensucian su temblorosa piel. Los tentáculos se enrollan en la cabeza de la petrificada tortuga como en un abrazo de bienvenida.

Rafael por su parte, pelea desesperadamente con los otros humanos. No le dan ni un respiro para poder regresar a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Un poderoso grito de guerra hace que Rafael voltee… Ve en las alturas oscuras una figura cayendo del cielo, con gracias, como un ángel que desciende a la Tierra… debe serlo por el par de alas que brillan como la plata y que logra ver apenas por la poca luz que hay sin Luna llena. En cuanto va llegando al suelo, se da cuenta de que es su hermano Leonardo: las alas eran sus brazos completamente extendidos hacia atrás con las hojas de las katanas resplandeciendo por el tenue brillo de un poste de luz que apenas ilumina ese lugar (puede apreciar la mirada de furia, se ha quitado los estorbosos lentes).

Leonardo parte a la mitad a la Taenia que ataca a su hermano menor, junto con la cabeza de la que salía. Las filosísimas hojas de las katanas quedan a escasos centímetros de haber cortado también a Miguel Ángel.

Un gran trozo de la bestia y del desafortunado humano cae sin vida al lado de Miguel Ángel y otro pedazo de carne y hueso, lo que era la cabeza, sale disparada rumbo a donde está Rafael, pero no llega tan lejos.

De repente, de alguna parte surge un horrible chillido que clava sus garras e hiere la Noche. Es un alarido de alguien, o algo, que está sufriendo tremendamente.

No hay tiempo para pensar de qué o de quién se trata, Leonardo debe dejar a Miguel Ángel así, bañando en sangre, para ir a ayudar a Rafael.

En cuanto le quita la sangre a sus katanas (con sólo un ligero movimiento) y las envaina, Leonardo usa la pequeña maleta que trae a sus espaldas, y les arroja a un par de humanos una red que al caerles encima los electrocuta. Caen inconcientes. El aire se impregna de cabellos y piel chamuscados. Inmediatamente arroja varias redes más pero el factor sorpresa se ha perdido. Los anfitriones esquivan con facilidad las redes, pero eso sirve para que se aparten de su hermano Rafael.

-¡Te tardaste!-le reclama y se pone en posición de ataque en cuanto está Leonardo a su lado.

Los humanos se reúnen.

-Son demasiados rápidos para lanzarles las redes o dispararles a distancia.-dice Leonardo como el estratega que es-Un ataque directo y frontal es lo que nos queda. Pero debemos reagruparnos.

-Si tú lo dices.-sostiene sus sais.

-No Rafa. No podemos luchar contra ellos, no son dueños de sus acciones.

-¿Y cómo es que remataste a ese?-guarda sus sais (los lentes ya no los trae) y señala al cuerpo inerte.

-Ya no tenía esperanzas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos!

Corren hacia Miguel Ángel, quien no se ha movido para nada.

-¡Hermano! ¡Levántate!-le ordena su líder, pero no lo escucha.

Miguel Ángel tiene la mirada perdida (los lentes los perdió en la caída), justo como si continuara viendo al hombre que estaba por entregarle a su huésped.

Rafael carga con Miguel Ángel a sus espaldas y corren hacia la bodega.

-¡Doni! ¿Dónde estás?-Leonardo quita del paso a tres humanos en lo que llama a su hermano por el auricular, pero sólo oye la estática.

Antes de llegar a la bodega acciona la puerta y apenas se abre un poco la cruzan y la cierra justo antes de que los humanos que vienen tras ellos los alcancen.

Li y Loe pelean contra siete humanos muy fuertes (los humanos que siguieron a Lou entraron al romper una ventana).

-¡Rafa! ¡Deja a Miguel!

Rafael se detiene, pensando por un segundo. Debe dejarlo para ayudar en la pelea. Lo suelta, y como la tortuga de la bandana naranja parece que ha perdido fuerza (y la voluntad de llorar, de gritar, de salir huyendo…), cae de sentón.

-¡Montoneros!-grita Rafael al ayudarle a Li con lo que ella a duras penas podía defenderse (y eso que es una chica que se recluye en el laboratorio).

-G… gracias.-tartamudea, pero no tiene tiempo de decir más, debe esquivar un golpe de otro de los humanos que los acosan.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunta Rafael-¡Porque estos, con guamazos, no los detendremos!

-¡Sí!-dice Leonardo.

Al hombre que enfrenta, le da un fuerte golpe únicamente con su dedo índice de su mano derecha cerca del cuello. El humano se paraliza y cae rígido al suelo.

Li y Lou entienden al instante lo que hizo Leonardo y hacen lo mismo con quienes pelean.

Los cuatro humanos que restan (porque con el que peleaba Rafael se aparó a tiempo), al ver lo fácil que sus compañeros has sido sometidos, se alejan de los chicos y las tortugas.

Éstos no lo piensan dos veces para ir tras ellos.

Los anfitriones corren hacia la ventana rota, pero les cortan el paso sus perseguidores. Así que corren a la puerta principal, pero está cerrada.

-No tienen a dónde huir.-sentencia Lou ya con la victoria segura.

Los chicos sacan sus pistolas y les apuntan. Tan cerca están que por muy ágiles que sean, esta vez no fallaran.

Pero las creaturas que están dentro de los humanos, de un golpe traspasan el tórax de su anfitrión.

Sangre y órganos salpican por todas partes.

Los chicos que presencian esto, apenas logran hacerse hacia atrás para no ser salpicados por toda esa inmundicia que se riega.

Las grotescas y viscosas creaturas se dipersan y se arrastran velozmente en busca de cualquier rendija.

Disparan pero son demasiado rápidas. Se cuelan por una grieta.

De nuevo se oye un chillido fuerte.

-Esa es la nana-dice Li al reconocer el chillido.

Los humanos que estaban por entrar por la ventana rota se alejan corriendo.

Tres de los chicos salen de la bodega, pero ya no hay ningún humano. Rafael se ha quedado con Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrada del enrejado. Pasa por la red que lanzó, pero no mira que los humanos que había atrapado ya no están.

-¡Maldición!-grita de coraje Lou-¡Se han escapado! ¡No caerán en el mismo truco otra vez!

-Sólo tenemos seis.-dice Li con tristeza-Y eran… muchos.

Leonardo corre hacia la oscura calle, pero se detiene al ver a lo lejos lo que le preocupaba.

-¡Doni!-se alegra.

Corre más deprisa hacia su encuentro.

-Hola.-dice Donatelo cansado y visiblemente golpeado. Deja los lentes especiales sobre su cabeza. Así Leonardo puede ver la angustia en sus oscuros ojos.

Nada más llega con él y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Estoy bien, Leo.-dice Donatelo antes de que el propio Leonardo le haga la pregunta. Lo aparta luego porque lo ahoga-Sucedió algo inverosímil: los dos humanos que traía hacia aquí saltaron directo a mi Ala Delta y me derribaron, y a pesar de ser sólo dos jóvenes estudiantes que se veía que en su vida nunca habían entrenado en algún arte marcial, me dieron pelea. Y cuando creí que acabarían conmigo, se fueron al oír un grito muy raro.

-Sí. Todos lo oímos. Pero vamos con los otros.

Al pasar junto al cadáver, Donatelo se atreve a mirar, pero más que ver la sangre y el cerebro desparramados, le interesa la extraña creatura que salía de ese destajado cuerpo. Pasa de largo sin hacer ningún comentario, sólo un dejo de tristeza parece querer salir por sus cansados ojos, pero logra permanecer sereno.

Momentos después, Donatelo y Leonardo intentan hacer reaccionar a Miguel Ángel, que ahí sigue sentado en el suelo sin poder hablar, ni siquiera parpadea. Mira fijamente a la nada, como aguardando a que comience la película que ha estado esperando por semanas. Pero el bonito color de sus ojos se ha opacado.

Li y Lou se encargan de los que pudieron atrapar. Entre los dos meten arrastrando al último de lo que lograron capturar a una de las capsulas que habían preparado. Los primeros cautivos no dejan de golpear su prisión, suplicando desesperadamente que los dejen salir.

Ni Li ni Lou se compadecen por los gritos de los angustiados humanos.

-¿Qué les van a hacer?-Rafael pregunta sin dejar de ver a su hermano menor.

De un bolsillo de su bata, Lou saca un control.

-Matarlos.

Con esas palabras se gana la atención de Donatelo y Rafael.

Lou oprime un botón.

Las capsulas dejan escapar en su interior un gas congelante.

Un grito de dolor se oye ahuecado por la prisión en la que están los humanos… y también un feo chillido los acompaña.

Los humanos son congelados en segundos y estallan al instante. Los diminutos fragmentos se esparcen como una ventisca de nieve, pero ésta no es blanca ni pura como la otra que cae en invierno, sino que es sanguinolenta y hedionda.

El tronido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para asustar a Miguel Ángel y sacarlo de su letargo sepulcral.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

El terror que llegó a sentir, finalmente logra escapar.

Afortunadamente para él, su hermano mayor lo protegió. Y lo hace de nuevo. Ahora lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo, permitiéndole a la asustada tortuga desahogar su miedo.

-¿Por qué?-dice Donatelo dolorosamente asombrado (Rafael se ha quedado sin habla)-Creí que los llevaríamos al laboratorio, y con el adecuado equipo quirúrgico les extirparían el parásito.

-Una vez que te invade una de esas cosas…-dice Lou no muy feliz por lo que acaba de hacer-no existe manera alguna de salvarte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A: **

**.**Lamento si alguien se hizo la ilusión de que podría surgir algo entre Li y alguna de las tortugas, pero eso no sucederá. Como consuelo, les aviso que Rafa, Doni y Leo tendrán su novia respectiva en fics futuros, sólo pido paciencia.

.Espero que no les haya parecido largo y tedioso el capitulo. Lo iba a dividir en dos, pero me gustó que hubiera contraste entre la primera parte y la segunda.

.Si les interesa la canción de cuna, se llama Canción de Cuna de Brahms (Brahms Lullaby en ingles). Yo la traduje, ojala les haya gustado. Curiosamente, con lo que tuve de tiempo, halle 3 versiones de está canción (existe una versión original, pero ya no pude encontrarla): tienen la misma melodía, pero la letra cambia notablemente, y la letra que me gustó más (y es la que traduje) es de la canción que canta una chica llamada Jewel:

Versión de Jewel:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=gsF QcQKWg TQ

Otra versión que es de Celine Dion:

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v=t_Xtx DrDKxc

Y una más, de una tal Chloe Agnew:

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= g8hItcjQZVM

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

.=/-/=.

Aquí:

.Después del fracaso de la operación, Rafa pone en duda el arriesgar la vida por los estúpidos humanos

.=/-/=.

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

6. Ayudar o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión

Sí.

La vida está llena de decepciones. Por más que te esfuerzas, por más que le echas ganas, las cosas que planeas raras veces resultan bien, consiguiendo que las decepciones superan en número a los logros. Lo has comprobado una y otra vez. Pero lo superabas rápidamente con el apoyo de tu familia, sin ellos… hace mucho tiempo que hubieras renunciado a seguir intentándolo. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo esta noche, por tu culpa ibas a perder lo que aprecias más que a tu propia vida.

-¡Sí Leo! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Pero mi opinión nunca cuenta! ¡Yo no estaba de acuerdo en involucrarnos en problemas de humanos! ¡Pero ahí vas! ¡Y nos arrastras contigo! ¡Sí, llegaste a tiempo! ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si una de esas cosas hubiera atrapado a Miguel?

Sigues intentando cumplir con tu honor como guerrero. Sigues intentado ser un excelente hermano. Pero por cumplir con tu honor por poco le costaba la vida a uno de los tuyos.

-Fue mi culpa. Nos encausamos en la batalla sin conocer a la perfección al enemigo. Arriesgue a Miguel conociendo a la perfección su sensibilidad por los… extraños seres.

Todos están en el patio de la bodega. El Acorazado está listo para partir.

Repentinamente se ha soltado un ligero viento, pero es frío a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

-¡No seas tan tibio, Leo! Miguel es un miedoso. Debiste dejarlo fuera del campo de batalla. Este par nunca nos dijo el verdadero peligro que corríamos, ni toda la verdad: si una de esas cosas llega a ser tu huésped, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ni una cirugía puede quitártelo, así que no hay de otra que morirte o porque el gusano ese te come las tripas, o porque si se ve en peligro sale de ti y vuelan tus tripas por todas partes o porque estos dos tienen que matarte. Yo no pienso arriesgar a mi familia. Me voy y me llevo a Miguel. Ahí si te quieres quedar, quédate. ¡Vámonos Doni!

-Pero no podemos dejar a Leo solo.

-¿Cómo qué no?-sujeta a Donatelo por el brazo.

-Somos familia. Debemos permanecer unidos.

-Pero ve. No vendrá con nosotros.

Donatelo voltea a mirar a su hermano.

Leonardo no hace ningún movimiento que lo delate de que quiera regresar a casa y abandonar a los dos humanos con tremendo problema. Sólo le hace un gesto con la cabeza de que se vaya, que no se preocupe por él.

Rafael también observa a Leonardo. La mirada de color café claro pareciera ser un adiós. Un hasta nunca.

-Lo siento Mi Lady.-luego se despide de Li-Pero un hombre tiene sus prioridades, y mi familia es mi prioridad.

-No hay problema Rafa.-le dice, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.-Cuídalos y cuídate.

Él asiente. Se lleva a Donatelo.

Los dos abordan El Acorazado. Miguel Ángel está dormido en uno de los asientos de la parte de atrás. Tuvo que ser sedado porque la terrible experiencia fue demasiado para él.

Rafael arranca con mucha potencia dejando una marca visible en el asfalto. Tiene mucha prisa por regresar a casa. Deja atrás el caos de muerte en el que ya no quiere verse involucrado. Deja atrás a un hermano, como si en realidad no le importara lo que fuera a pasarle, pero no puede mentirle a su corazón, un feo sentimiento queda atravesado en su pecho, pero sabe que no hay motivo para preocuparse, Leonardo es un excelente ninja, sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Pero esa sensación de un adiós no puede hacerla a un lado. Siente como si no fuera a verlo jamás… No puede hacer nada, no se le ocurre otra cosa más que proteger a sus hermanos menores y a su padre.

Y entre sangre, desolación y miedo, se queda una pequeña y frágil esperanza con los únicos que han decidido continuar cargando con una pesada cruz, y no habrá nadie más que les ayude con el aplastante peso.

En cuanto llegan a La Guarida, Rafael se ocupa de Miguel Ángel. Donatelo es quien tiene que explicarle a Splinter lo que pasó.

Está en la habitación de su Maestro.

-Es acertada su autocrítica.-dice con seriedad Splinter-Leonardo los llevó una pelea que no estaba muy seguro que ganaría. Y ha pagado el precio por su error.

-Pero Sensei, El Huésped Madre realizó sus movimientos muy cuidadosamente. No había manera que supiéramos que ha estado procreando a su prole en toda esta semana. Algo sucedió y ha estado pariendo a diario por las últimas seis noches. Debieron ser dieciocho individuos infectados con las crías de Taenia, más los tres primeros… nos superaron fácilmente en número. Y hoy la madre debió aprovechar la confusión e infectó a otros tres humanos. Y mañana por la noche emergerán otras tres crías, las siguientes en la lista de cumplir una semana de haber nacido, y mañana buscarán otro anfitrión. Pasado mañana sucederá lo mismo. Y así sucesivamente. Ya no hay tiempo.

-Lo sé, hijo. El enemigo contaba con una ventaja que ignorábamos. Pero Leonardo, como líder, conoce, o debe conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de ustedes. Expuso demasiado a Miguel Ángel. Y es él quien pagará por el error de Leonardo.

-Sensei, lo siento, pero considero que le exige demasiado a Leo y nada en absoluto a Miguel. Si Leo no sopeso bien la capacidad de Miguel para hacer frente a esta creatura, debió ser porque no ha dormido lo suficiente. La falta de sueño puede afectar el buen juicio. Por alguna razón él ha estado más cansado que cualquiera de nosotros.

-En efecto. Lo he notado muy agotado, pero no me ha hablado al respecto. Pero Leonardo es capaz de resistir la presión que exige ser el líder. Ha demostrado que puede sostener una pesada carga desde cuando era niño.-Donatelo supone que su Maestro se refiere al miedo que Leonardo tenía a las alturas, y que supo disimular bastante bien, si ellos, sus hermanos, nunca se dieron cuenta-Y Miguel Ángel no logra asimilar la presión muy bien. Por eso mi trato es diferente con cada uno de ustedes, porque conozco sus límites.

-Sensei, parece que acusa a Leo por el shock en el que se encuentra Miguel ahora. Miguel debe ser capaz de afrontar sus miedos, pero por cada pesadilla que tiene va corriendo con Leo a buscar protección. Y por no afrontarlos, ahora le será difícil salir de ésta.

-Pero lo hará. Le tomará su tiempo, como toda herida le toma su tiempo sanar, lo hará. Ahora, ve a descansar. Debo hablar con Leonardo y saber si hay un Plan B.-saca su celular de su kimono-¿Le marcas? Por favor.

Con una tecla, Donatelo enlaza a su Maestro con su hermano mayor. Sale de la habitación de Splinter y va a la suya.

La tortuga necesita reposo, pero no tanto como debería, ya que ha pasado una semana y se siente bastante bien, y eso agregándole lo poco que ha dormido esos días. Será por lo que ha dicho antes: una tortuga mutante posee mayor fuerza, destreza y resistencia que un humano. Quizás el humano que se llama Lou no crea en la suerte, pero en su caso sí que ha tenido suerte. Tiene a su disposición tres individuos más igualmente de resistentes. ¿A quién podría elegir después de terminar con la tortuga que ahora ocupa? Tal vez a Miguel Ángel, así con su ayuda, lograría conocer lo que es la falta total de miedo. Lo que se siente no temerle a nadie ni a nada.

Sí. Miguel Ángel será el siguiente.

Pero quizás tenga que esperar dos o cuando mucho tres semanas. Como dicen los humanos: tiene pila para rato.

Rafael ha tenido que dormir con Miguel Ángel. A pesar de estar drogado, éste parecía tener pesadillas, porque sufría de una ligera sacudida cada de vez en cuando. Y aunque lo pensó muchas veces, se acostó con él, sólo así ha dejado de asustarse en sueños. Ojala y pudiera verlo Leonardo: él sí se preocupa por su familia. Sintiendo un repentino odio por su hermano mayor, más intenso del que pudiera haberle tenido antes de esa horrible noche, se va quedando dormido, con la esperanza de que, cuando despierte, todo haya sido una fea pesadilla, y nada más.

Al otro día, ya muy avanzada la mañana, Rafael baja a comer algo. Lleva consigo a Klunk, que vio al despertarse echado a los pies de su amo. Tan cansado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando se trepó a la cama. Ese animalito va y viene a su antojo. Y ya que su amo está "indispuesto" le dará de comer él mismo.

Se encuentra a Donatelo que ha sido el primero en levantarse. Está en la sala, viendo las noticias, y devorando un plato repleto con cereal azucarado y leche. Y en la mesita de estar hay más platillos: seis rebanas de pan de caja bien tostadas, un vaso con jugo, otro con leche y otro con café, unos tres huevos estrellados con su tocino doradito a un lado, cinco tortillas de harina con jamón y queso fundido, una porción grande de verdura cocidas al vapor y un paquete de galletas con relleno sabor chocolate.

-Cómo comes.-dice Rafael al acercarse a Donatelo.

-Recuerda, estoy crec...

De repente, Klunk se eriza y lanza un feo maullido, como de amenaza, directamente a Donatelo.

-¿Y'ora?-dice Rafael.

El gato de agita y se retuerce para liberarse del agarre de Rafael.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Aah!

Lo rasguña. Sólo así lo suelta, y nada más aterriza en el suelo, sale volando, con todos sus pelos erizados.

-¿Qué se trae ese animal?-Rafael lame el rasguño-Desde hace unos días que nada más te ve y se pone bien 'perro'.

-Déjame curarte.-desvía la pregunta, hasta deja su plato para atender a su hermano.

-No es nada. Lo que tengo es hambre. Desperté con mucha hambre.

-Preparé el desayuno.-continua comiendo-Hice el desayuno para nuestro pelotón que come por doce hombres.

-¡Te luciste!-se pone en pie para ir a la cocina.

Rafael va y viene, justo cuando en la televisión están pasando una nota importante:

"_A primera hora del día, las autoridades de sanidad han declarado alerta amarilla por una enfermedad contagiosa..._"

-Eso supuse que harían.-dice Donatelo-Ignoro hasta donde pueden llegar las influencias de ese científico jefe de Li y Lou, pero supuse que, discretamente, informarían a la población sobre una enfermedad contagiosa, que no es grave, pero que de no atenderse, podría ser fatal.

"_Los síntomas son similares a los de la gripe común: tos, cansancio, escurrimiento nasal, fiebre. Por lo que se recomienda acudir de inmediato al Hospital Central General…"_

-Que se parece a la gripe.-dice Rafael-Casi nadie se enferma de gripe en verano, pero es lo que les pasa a los que tiene ese gusano.

-Exacto. Por eso los que crean padecer de gripe irán al hospital Así Li y Lou tienen oportunidad de examinar a los humanos, sin tener que revelar el verdadero germen que está plagando a toda Nueva York.

-Yo dudo que funcione. Sí ayer, quien sabe cómo le hizo, pero la madre gusano supo lo que estábamos haciendo y avisó a sus hijos. Hoy verá las noticias e irá a avisarles, otra vez.

-La madre debió oír el sonido que usamos para atraer a las crías. Y sencillamente llamó a la caballería. De no haber sido por eso, seguramente la hubiéramos atrapado. El factor "todos en bola" fue determinante para nuestro fracaso.

-Puede que sí. Pero al menos nos hubiéramos protegido como se debía.

-Por precipitarnos no tomamos las debidas precauciones.

-Sí. Hasta a ti se te pasó ese importante detalle, Cerebrito.

-Lo reconozco. Pero se debió a que no hemos dormido adecuadamente las últimas semanas. El no dormir apropiadamente implica una serie de trastornos...

-Y ahí vas con unas de tus conferencias. Déjalo así.

-Leo sí me escucharía. Siempre lo hace.

-¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Leo eligió a los humanos en vez de su familia!

-Sabes que él se apega al Ninjitsu y al Bushido más que cualquiera de nosotros. Simplemente sigue lo que el Bushido establece: "El guerrero desarrolla un poder que debe ser usado en bien de todos." Y eso hace: es un Caballero de brillante caparazón ayudando a los desvalidos. Y como nosotros estamos a salvo, relativamente, por eso consideró más apropiado…

-¡A mí me importa un comino ese código! Por poco y perdemos a Miguel por…

-¿Y cómo está?-lo ataja antes de que se enfurezca más.

-Pasó bien la noche. Hasta yo. Pero sigue durmiendo.

-Sí. Yo también me siento renovado, debido a que dormimos más que las noches anteriores.

Rafael deja de hablar, como si lo pensara mucho sobre algo que descubrió y quisiera decirle. Y como suele pasar, a veces necesita de un leve empujón para que se anime.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Fue… curioso.

-¿Qué?

-Yo creo que por eso Leo se empeña en dejar que Miguel duerma con él cuando tiene pesadillas.

-¿Por qué?

-Dos o tres veces he cuidado de Miguel y de ti.

-Eso sucedió cuando Leo se enfermó. Y es muy esporádico que se enferme. Así que sí, han sido muy contadas las veces que has cuidado de Miguel o de mí al enfermarnos porque Leo estaba indispuesto.

-En esas raras veces… note algo. Lo había olvidado pero hoy lo volví a recordar

-¿Y qué fue?

-Se siente bien tener alguien bajo tu cuidado.

Donatelo lo observa. Él sabe… todos saben que Rafael también se preocupa por su familia, sólo que no es como Leonardo. Él es más discreto con ese papel: no anda repartiendo abrazos, ni dejando que duerman con él, y no se la pasa diciendo que ama a su familia, pero también es capaz de demostrar cariño y preocupación. Podría decirse que se encarga de las cosas que sabe manejar, cosas que no tengan que ver con demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, como cuando si eres derribado en alguna pelea, él es el primero que acude a ayudarte. Quedarse a dormir con su hermano menor debió todo un reto para él. No estando Leonardo tuvo que ser él quien alejara las pesadillas del menor, fue la única manera de calmar a Miguel Ángel, y lo hizo.

Y también sabe que, después de Casey, es con él con quien acude para hablar. Cada vez es menos frecuente, pero sigue acudiendo a él en busca de su punto de vista, por la formalidad que adopta en asuntos delicados, y porque con Miguel Ángel no hay manera de poder hablar seriamente; y con Leonardo ni se diga (por algo que no está muy seguro desde cuando comenzó, pero esas rencillas entre Leonardo y Rafael cada vez los distancia más, la prueba está en haberlo abandonado a su suerte con los humanos). Y Splinter… ¿Qué chico acude con su padre a pedirle consejo? A excepción de Leonardo que no hace nada sin consultar con su Maestro y que no hace nada que haya prohibido, ninguno de ellos tres se molesta en saber la opinión de su padre y Maestro, debido seguramente por la independencia que un chico anhela al ir creciendo, como si 'dejar el nido' fuera su única misión en la vida.

-Bueno.-le sonríe, buscando el lado gracioso de la situación-En ausencia de Leo, tú nos cuidarás.

-Por supuesto. Está estrictamente prohibido salir a la superficie.

-Estrictamente prohibido salir a la superficie.

-Estoy hablando en serio Don.

-Y yo tomo en serio los asuntos delicados. Lo sabes.

De alguna manera la expresión de firmeza que Donatelo mantiene, a Rafael le ayuda a calmarse.

-Yo iré en un rato a ver a Abril y a Casey. Sólo para asegurarme. Pero nadie debe dejar La Guarida bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Muy en el fondo, a Donatelo le parece que tiene cierta gracias el que Rafael trate de suplir a su líder y hermano mayor.

-Lo que digas hermano mayor.

-¡Pero sí soy tu mayor!

-Pero Leo es el mayor de los cuatro.

-No me estás tomando en serio.

-Porque Sensei tiene la última palabra.

-Pero no la tuvo antes de que nos fuéramos a meter a la boca del lobo… de esa cosa.

-No te creas Rafita. Ser el hermano mayor y líder conlleva una pesada carga. Ayer, después de haberle explicado a Sensei lo ocurrido, habló por celular con Leonardo. Y créeme, Sensei se veía molesto.

-Pues me alegro. Y una cosa: ¿puedes armar uno de esos aparatos que detectan al huésped?

-Sí.

-Lo necesito en media hora. Es para escanear a Abril y Casey. Hay que estar seguros.

Se levanta y va a la cocina a dejar sus trastos sucios. Y en seguida sube a su habitación a vestirse.

-Al menos Leo es más cortés.

Termina rápido su comida para hacer lo que Rafael le ordenó, sino quiere tener problemas con él.

Una vez que Rafael sale, Donatelo también va a la calle, sin avisarle a nadie. Regresa justo antes de que vuelva Rafael con sus amigos humanos, que ya están al tanto de todo.

Están el la cocina, platicando, con excepción de Miguel Ángel, claro.

-¿Pero por qué no me avisaron?-Casey protesta por enésima vez el que no lo hayan invitado a la "fiestecita".

-Todo fue a las carreras, ya te dije.

-Ni un mensaje siquiera.

-Y dale. ¿Viniste a quejarte o a ver a Miguel?

-Las dos cosas.

-Casey, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.

-Hijo. No es el momento de pelear entre nosotros, sino pensar en una solución.

-Pues mi solución ya la saben: no hacer nada. Los humanos son lo suficientemente capaces de resolver sus problemas por ellos mismos.

-¿Desde cuando huyes de una pelea?-Casey dice.

-No es nuestra pelea.

-Quiero decir que no se supone que como ninja deberías…

-¡Sí pero no!-golpea la mesa, todos se sobresaltan-Resultó ser más peligroso de lo que esperábamos. Por poco y perdemos a Miguel. ¡Todo se fue al caño! ¡Y fue por esos dos que no nos dijeron toda la verdad!

-No todo es culpa de Li y de Lou.-dice Donatelo-Hubo factores que no había modo de preveer. Podemos tener mayores probabilidades en una segunda ocasión, ya que estamos más al tanto de las capacidades de la Taenia. Podemos…

-¡Ni mangos! ¡No sé usted Sensei, pero yo digo que dejemos que los humanos se las arreglen como puedan!

-Hijo. Ciertamente que nuestra interacción con los humanos ha sido meramente fortuita. Desde un inicio, nos hemos visto involucrados: al ser una simples creaturas fuimos transformados en lo que somos. Desde entonces, circunstancias que nunca hemos provocado, nos han obligado a tender una mano a todo aquel que he hemos hallado en problemas. Tal pareciera que el Destino es quien nos impone estas duras pruebas. Y hasta ahora hemos salido bien librados. Pero ésta se presenta como la más difícil de todas. Aunque en esta ocasión tenemos la alternativa de elegir: nos retiramos para salvaguardar nuestra propia integridad, o continuamos, sabiendo de antemano el peligro que corremos. Exponemos la vida por unos extraños. Yo opino que deberíamos ponerlo a consideración, no por la obligación que un código o un deber nos impone, sino sencillamente por la convicción de que sabemos que podemos ayudar.

Todos piensan en las sabias palabras de la anciana rata

A la tortuga de la bandana morada le parece que pierden demasiado tiempo pensando en si es necesaria la ayuda o no, cuando debería revisar esos detalles importantes (que "él" no consideró en su momento y que podrían delatarlo), como el hecho de que la mayoría de los humanos infectados fueran delincuentes. ¿Pero quién es "él" para interrumpir tan importante disputa?

No lo piensan mucho.

-Por mí no hay problema.-Casey es el primer valiente en levantar la mano.

-Para mí tampoco.-dice Abril.

-Yo no puedo pasar la oportunidad de examinar a una creatura tan extraordinaria. Y claro, tampoco el equipo del laboratorio del anónimo jefe de Li y Lou.-es la excusa de Donatelo.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacerse los héroes? Y no me diga que es cosa del corazón noble, Sensei.

Eso mismo iba a decirle a su hijo Rafael. Se abstiene, pero le dice algo más.

-Hijo. Es comprensible tu preocupación…-Rafael espera que le suelte un largo sermón, algo sobre que debería ser más abierto a sus sentimientos, admitir que se preocupa por lo que pudiera pasarle a cualquiera de ellos, a su familia-pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

No sabiendo cómo tomar las palabras de sus Sensei, si como un cumplido por el interés que él tiene por los demás, o como un permiso para que pueda desquitarse de lo que le hicieron a Miguel Ángel, sigue resistiéndose a colaborar.

-Sí.-se pone de pie y sale de la cocina-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Pero sigo sin aceptarlo-y apenas se da vuelta para ir a alguna parte, se encuentra con alguien -¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Es Leonardo. Nadie lo oyó llegar, salvo Splinter, pero éste no dijo nada.

-Vine a ver que estuvieran bien.-su voz suena muy débil.

-Pudiste llamar.

-¡Leo!-Abril y Casey se alegran de ver a la tortuga.

Y antes de que les diga un Hola, ambos adultos prácticamente se le van encima. Lo reciben con un fuertísimo abrazo: Casey lo apretuja por el tórax levantándolo del suelo, y Abril se tiene que conformar con un abrazo en el caparazón de la tortuga.

-Yo… también.-consigue hablar con un hilo de voz.

Afortunadamente, su coraza lo protege de ser exprimido como un limón.

Rafael continúa su camino. Haya sido causado por los desvelos o no, sigue enojado con su líder por su mala decisión.

Por fin Leonardo es liberado por sus apresadores.

-No estoy… seguro…-dice con una voz apagada-de alegrarme porque quieren ayudar… o jalarles las orejas por querer… arriesgarse. Sí… -aclara-escuché todo.

-¡Somos familia, Leo!-Casey dice con entusiasmo-Estamos juntos en esto.

Le sonríe a su amigo. A pesar de ser un hombre rudo, sabe decir y expresar lo que siente. Cómo le gustaría que Rafael fuera como él. La ira es lo único que permite ver.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, hijo?-Splinter se le acerca muy preocupado por el terrible aspecto de la tortuga.

-Todavía nada Sensei.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Abril lo reprende como la hermana mayor que ha aprendido ser con cuatro adolescentes que la visitan seguido… Cinco, contando a Casey-Te ves muy mal ¿Qué pasó?

Lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva a la cocina.

Leonardo hace un gran esfuerzo para sentarse correctamente y no dejarse caer en la silla por lo cansado que está.

-¿Han descubierto algo Li y Lou?-Donatelo va al grano, antes siquiera de saludar a su hermano y preguntar por su salud.

-Sí.

Justamente lo que esperaba.

-¿Puedes decirnos, hijo?-Splinter toma la palabra antes que Donatelo-Pareciera que has ido a un retiro de ayuno en el desierto por cuarenta días con sus noches.

-No hemos dormido nada… por buscar una solución. Y creemos que la encontramos. (Splinter se levanta a preparar una bebida caliente)-Por… la desorganización que hubo en los últimos minutos… del anterior encuentro… nadie se dio cuenta sobre… que nuestros relojes registraron y grabaron…un infrasonido que no era el que nosotros usamos. Ese infrasonido es… algo que en cautiverio… nunca emitió la madre Taenia… Y con toda la información que ya contamos, los tres hemos intentado descifrarlo para… crear nuestro propio llamado y atraer de nueva cuenta… a las crías, y por ende… a la madre.-se cubre los ojos con ambas manos y las restriega en su cara para alejar el sueño.

-¿Y lo consiguieron?-otra vez Donatelo parece impaciente por saber.

-Casi. Pero nos dimos un receso. Por eso aproveche para venir y saber cómo están. También pudimos… planear otra estrategia… aparte de hacer un llamado por televisión… con mejores medidas de seguridad esta vez.

-Vimos en las noticias-dice Abril-sobre una enfermedad.

-¿Entonces es un timo?-pregunta Casey.

-No exactamente… pero esperamos… que algún despistado vaya o… alguien preocupado… por esa persona... lo obligue a ir… a consulta. Las enfermeras lo pondrán en cuarentena... mientras Li y Lou descansan un rato.

-¿Y todo eso lo hicieron ustedes tres nada más?-Casey pregunta.

-Sí.-apoya un codo en la mesa y recarga su cabeza en su mano-Sin dormir… nada.

-Pero es probable que no funcione.-dice Donatelo-El mismo plan de usar un llamado para atraer a los anfitriones no puede funcionar dos veces con esa creatura.

-Bueno… -sin poder más, baja la cabeza deslizándola por su brazo para apoyarla contra la mesa-Pensamos en eso... también… y… lo tenemos… cubierto.-cierra los ojos por un segundo, pero enseguida levanta la cabeza y abre sus cansados ojos, intentando no quedarse dormido.

-No debimos dejarlos solos.-dice Donatelo con un tono de remordimiento en su voz.

-No. Estuvo bien. Todos han… descansado bastante.

Y es cierto, porque regresaron a casa no tan tarde como las noches (madrugadas) anteriores, y se han levantado hoy muy tarde.

Han descansado lo suficiente, pero para alguien más, le ha convenido que Leonardo no ha estado alerta en la última semana, ni mucho menos hoy. Hay un par de "detalles", que dadas las circunstancias, quizás pueda "atender" de una vez por todas, sin tener cerca a ninguno de sus hermanos, si uno está en shock, otro no le interesa lo más mínimo la misión, y uno más está por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Pero tú no, hijo.-Splinter le entrega una taza con té caliente.

-Gracias.-la recibe y ni siquiera pregunta qué es.

Sopla un par de veces a la bebida caliente, luego toma todo el líquido de una sola vez. Le devuelve la taza vacía a su padre.

-¿Y qué más han pensado hacer si usar el llamado no es la mejor opción?-Donatelo pregunta antes de que Leonardo caiga dormido, ya que ha sido casi instantáneo el efecto del té en él

Ha cerrado los ojos y su cabeza se ladea pesadamente. Su padre lo sostiene a tiempo para que se apoye en su pecho y lo sostiene con un brazo. La otra mano tiene la taza todavía, pero la deja para poder abrazar mejor a su hijo, que ya no es el pequeño que antes podía cargar fácilmente.

-Tus dudas será respondidas a su tiempo, Donatelo. Tu hermano debe dormir.

-Permítame Splinter.-se ofrece Casey-Vamos Leo. Hora de ir a la camita.

Casey toma un brazo de la tortuga y le ayuda a pasarlo por sus hombros, y lo lleva despacio. Llegan a la habitación y lo sienta con cuidado en la cama. Abril le ayuda a quitarse las katanas y las entrega a Casey quien las deja en su lugar. Abril continúa gentilmente quitándole los protectores, el cinturón y la bandana a la tortuga para que pueda dormir más cómodo.

Pero de alguna manera, Leonardo intenta ponerse de pie.

-Miguel... –susurra.

-Él está bien.-Abril lo guía para que se acueste.-Ahora es tu turno.

Finalmente, Leonardo se permite un descanso.

Lo que le quitó Abril a la tortuga lo deja en su lugar, y ambos adultos salen.

-Será una larga noche.-dice Casey, devuelta en la cocina.

Splinter les ofrece a cada uno una taza de café. Él se sirve una taza de té, un té diferente al que le dio a su hijo.

-Debería ir con Li y Lou-dice Donatelo-para ayudarles en lo que haga falta.

-Es buena idea hijo.

-Te acompaño.-se ofrece Abril.

-No. Mejor quédense los dos en caso de que Leo quiera regresar a seguir trabajando. Debe dormir hasta la noche para que se recupere. Miguel parece que está bien, pero hay que asegurarse. Y a Rafa también deben vigilarlo. No se le quita de la cabeza cuklpar a Loe por el fracaso de la misión y no dudo que le reclame por lo que le sucedió a Miguel. Aquí son de más ayuda.

-Donatelo tiene razón.

-Está bien.-acepta Casey-La haremos de niñeras. Con una llave, puedo aplacar a Rafa.-y el hombre hace el ademán de estar aprisionando a su amigo tortuga entre sus poderosos brazos.

-Yo le daré a Leo mucho té para que continúe durmiendo.-dice Abril.

-Parece que será suficiente para mantenerlos quietos.

-Y si con eso no tienen-Casey da más ideas-Lo amarramos a la cama.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Con cuidado, hijo.

La tortuga genio continúa reflexionando. Splinter, aunque es un gran ninja, también es padre: la preocupación por sus hijos lo ha tenido tenso en esas semanas, por eso no se ha dado cuenta que uno de ellos ya no es quien era.

Donatelo sale deprisa en busca de sus cosas para después ir con los chicos humanos a "ayudarles".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Si algún pequeño detalle les parece familiar (más específicamente: por una mala decisión de Leo le haya pasado algo a Miguel; y lo de las verduras), yo no he copiado nada. Este fic tiene mucho tiempo de haberse planeado y juro por los Dioses que no he copiado nada)

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen y leen con tanto entusiasmo este alucine.

¡Muchas gracias!

Y gracias también por preocuparse tanto por lo que pueda pasarle a nuestra tortuga genio. Tengo una vaga idea de cómo puede terminar la historia, pero no estoy segura al 100, pero creo que ya estamos a medio fic.

¡Dioses! ¡Qué nervios! A ver cómo acabo este relajo.

.=/-/=.

En este capítulo:

.Las cosas se complican mucho mucho

.=/-/=.

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

7. Sin más estorbos

Antes de llegar, Donatelo le marcó a Lou a su celular para despertarlo y avisarle que iba para allá. Se fue montado en su bicicleta por todo el alcantarillado. Sale por un registro y pliega su bici. Llega a un pequeño edificio por una puerta lateral la cual se abre casi al instante.

-Hola.-saluda a Lou-Lamento haberte despertado.

-No hay problema. Pasa. Me alegra que hayan decidido continuar arriesgando sus vidas.

-Es nuestro trabajo. Li y tú son quienes se merecen el crédito.

-Si se tratara de otro tipo de trabajo ya no hubieran despedido.

-Daremos con la solución, estoy seguro.-al mirar al humano, se da cuenta que no está tan cansado como Leonardo.

-Yo también lo espero. La larga siesta te sentó bien.

-Sí. Así podré continuar con el trabajo mientras ustedes descansan un poco más.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Leo no pudo decirme exactamente qué es lo que han planeado.

-Imagino que apenas vio que ustedes estaban bien y cayó rendido en su cama.

-Sí. Es curioso que tú no te veas tan agotado, si tomamos en cuenta que también has trabajo arduamente.

-Es aquí.

Pasan a una habitación pequeña donde hay equipo de cómputo, también de sonido, una mesa con planos y armarios de metal (Lou cierra debidamente la puerta). Llegan a la mesa.

-Mira.-señala Lou en el plano-Todos los puntos indican una antena de radio. Hay muchas antenas en toda la ciudad debido a las radiodifusoras, pequeñas o grandes hay bastantes estaciones de radio.

-¿Y qué pretenden con ello?-coloca una mano sobre la mesa.

-Gracias al sonido que emitía la madre y que pudimos grabar, hemos descubierto que son sensibles a otro infrasonido. Así como los perros atienden al silbato, si el sonido se emite en una frecuencia más baja, al perro le resulta molesto, entonces puede sucederles lo mismo a las Taenias; enlazaremos todas las antenas de radio y desde la computadora…-va hacia ella y se sienta, con rapidez busca el archivo de sonido-lo enviaremos a cada antena y cada antena a su vez lo difundirá en todas direcciones.-presiona PLAY.

Donatelo, al estar está junto a Lou, siente recorrerle por todo su cuerpo un horrible escalofrío. Retrocede.

-¿Estás bien?-se extraña de la tortuga.

-Sí… estoy bien.-responde rápido pero torpemente-Pero con eso… no ubicarán a las creaturas.

-No.-dice Lou con un raro tono de voz (presiona STOP)-La idea es…-se levanta y regresa a la mesa-difundir el sonido por toda Nueva York.

-Una red de sonido...-apoya las manos en la mesa, extrañamente la siente más fría-¿Está puesto el aire acondicionado?

-Sí. Sólo que hay un detalle con el plan…

-Quítalo.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo siento.-se aparta de la mesa-Soy un reptil y como sabes, el frío extremo puede afectarme.

-Vamos Doni-su voz se oye que le divierte la situación-no está tan baja la temperatura. Me falta explicarle la mejor parte del plan.

-De acuerdo.-trata de no darle tanta importancia al frío que hace en la habitación.

-Como te decía: las antenas difundirán el sonido, que nos costó trabajo déjame decirte, para encontrar la frecuencia correcta para que en cuanto atraviese al anfitrión...

-¿Atravesarlo?

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que el sonido atraviesa los sólidos y provoca que vibren. Por eso cuando el volumen de tu estereo está a su máximo, sientes en tu pecho que la música retumba.

-Correcto.-no se da cuenta que el diminuto soplo de su aliento se condensa en un vapor frío por estar mirando a Lou sin parpadear, no le agradó que le dijera que no comprende los efectos del sonido-Quise decir…

-Entiendo.- le da la espalda y camina hacia una pared-No debí decir "atravesarlo", quise decir que la frecuencia que descubrimos afecta sólo a la Taenia ya que su cuerpo carece de huesos, es cartilaginoso como el del pulpo. Así-regresa a la mesa-el sonido viajará a todas partes con ayuda de las antenas-su aliento se condensa en grandes halos-cuando "atraviese" a un anfitrión le afectara la vibración agudísima del sonido y… Don, te ves mal.

-El frío… está aumentando… Quítalo… ¡Apaga el aire!

Lou no hace ningún movimiento.

Algo en la mirada del chico inquieta a Donatelo. Retrocede torpemente hacia la puerta, y al querer abrirla…

-¿Por qué has… cerrado?

-Presumes de ser muy… listo.-la voz de Lou está atestada de un profundo odio.

Percibe peligro. Trata de alcanzar su bo, pero el frío lo ha vuelto muy lento y Lou es demasiado rápido, se abalanza sobre él y lo tira al suelo.

-¡Lou! ¡¿Qué…?

-Pero no eres tan lista. ¡No lo eres, maldita cosa!-de su bata de laboratorio saca una extraña arma, apunta directamente en el pecho de la tortuga.

-¡Detente Lou!-Li aparece desde otra puerta que aparentemente no existía.

El chico activa el arma, cuyo contorno se ilumina levemente a la vez que comienza a emitir un tenue murmullo, algo que no haría un arma convencional.

-Dame una razón, y que sea convincente, para que no la haga estallar en mil pedazos justo ahora.

-Leo.

Lou aprieta con fuerza el arma, pero no el gatillo.

-Maldición.-la desactiva y la guarda.

-Bien hecho hermano.-pone una mano sobre el hombro de él.

Ambos chicos miran a la perpleja y debilitada tortuga.

-Jajajajajaja… -la Taenia ríe sin fuerzas con la voz de Donatelo-Sabía que había algo raro en ustedes: el color extraño de sus ojos, su infatigable búsqueda de la creatura, siempre se ven tan frescos como una lechuga; y que decir de su jefe, seguramente no existe. ¿De qué planeta vienen?

-Sólo te diré-dice Lou, evidentemente frustrado por no haber asesinado a la Taenia en ese momento- que por tu maldita raza murieron mis padres. Han sido una detestable plaga por años en toda la galaxia, pero no lograrán hacerle lo mismo a este planeta.

-Según el cerebro de Donatelo… ustedes vienen siendo algo así como el control de plagas. Debí sospecharlo, pero ¿cómo? he sido criada en cautiverio.

-Eso queremos saber.-dice Li ¿Cómo llegaste a la Tierra?

-No lo sé. Nunca vi más allá de grueso vidrio… del recipiente en el que estaba. Se presentó una oportunidad y la aproveche para escapar. Por eso cuando dijeron… ser ayudantes de un científico, les creí. Supieron mentir muy bien, los felicito.

-Igual que tú.

-Leo tampoco… lo hizo tan mal. Me dejo con la duda… sobre el verdadero plan que tenían, que vine directo a ustedes.. creyendo que podría detenerlos.

-Él no ha participado en tu captura.-dice Li.

-¿No?

-El vínculo que tiene con sus hermanos es muy fuerte, por ello su inconciente sabe que su hermano Donatelo ha sido infectado por nada menos que la Taenia Madre, eso le ha causado las pesadillas, pero concientemente no lo quiere admitir, para él será insoportable saber que su hermano está condenado.

-Lo estamos… ustedes matarán a su hermano para acabar conmigo… pero a mis hijos e hijas no los atraparan. Les he advertido de no ir …al hospital ni que atiendan ningún otro llamado…

-¡Cómo si eso fuera suficiente para tenerlos a salvo de mí!

-Lou, calma. Hay que continuar con el plan.

-Sí.-va a uno de los armarios y saca un aparato-Dijiste que has advertido a tus hijos e hijas.-lo que trae parece un arpón-Pero todo hijo no puede ignorar la suplica de ayuda de su madre.

Li va hacia la computadora y ajusta el equipo de sonido para que grabe.

-Leonardo no te… perdonara si torturas a su hermano.

-Si por mi hubiera sido, te hubiera aniquilado cuando nos hallaron "inconcientes" en el drenaje; si por mí hubiera sido, te hubiera aniquilado ayer que se quedaron a dormir; si por mí fuera, ahora mismo te atravesaba como brocheta; ya vería cómo íbamos a matar a tu descendencia… pero pensé en Leo. Le ha caído bien a mi hermana y no a cualquiera le permite que se le acerque… y también a mi agrada, por eso me puse en sus zapatos: perder a un hermano es lo peor que puede sucederte; lo que me obligó a pensar en todas esas personas infectadas que maté y en el dolor que les provoqué a sus familias y amigos, y todo por no buscar la manera de cómo extraer la Taenia sin arriesgar la vida del anfitrión. Estaba más empeñado en destruirlos a todos ustedes que jamás pensé en todo el sufrimiento que provocaba.

-Entonces…

-No te mataremos, Donatelo no morirá. Ya veremos cómo te sacamos del cuerpo de Doni, pero primero debemos capturar a tus crías, y necesito un llamado maternal de parte tuya.-la tortuga lo mira con terror-Sí, tú nos ayudarás a atrapar a todos.

Donatelo hace el intento para ponerse de pie, pero el frío lo ha inmovilizado totalmente.

Lou toma el arpón con fuerza y de un solo golpe lo incrusta en el plastrón de la tortuga.

-Aaah.

Li lleva una pequeña mesa que tiene encima una pantalla por el que puede ver el interior de la tortuga.

-Atravesaste el plastrón pero no llegaste a la Taenia.

Lou mira con desprecio a la cara de Donatelo, pero su furia está dirigida a la huésped.

-Qué mentirosa eres.

Una sonrisa, débil pero maliciosa, se forma en la boca de la tortuga.

-Me gusta este cuerpo: es ágil… resistente… qué mal que sea un reptil. Maldito… frío.

-Sí, bendito frío.-incrusta más el arpón en el plastrón de la tortuga.

-¡AAAGGGGHHH!-esta vez no finge el sufrimiento.

-¡No quiero un grito de Doni! ¡Chilla maldita cosa! ¡Chilla!

-Excelente contacto. Has herido a la Taenia sin tocar ningún órgano vital de Doni.

-¡Pagarás… por…!

-¡No! ¡Es tu turno de pagar! ¡Pagarás por todas las personas que ha matado tu vil especie! ¡Pagarás por todas las familias que has roto! ¡Pagarás por la muerte de mis padres!

Retuerce el arma.

Un potente grito de agonía es todo lo que abandona la garganta de Donatelo.

-Lou… yo creo que mejor buscamos otra manera…

-¡No tenemos tiempo, hermana! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! Usando el propio chillido de la madre, todos los hijos vendrán en su ayuda, así los atraparemos a todos. ¡Podemos atraparlos a todos antes de que la pesadilla se salga de control!

Empuja más.

-¡AAAAAAGGGRRRHHHHH!

-¡Lastimas a Doni también! ¡Recuerda que la Taenia puede bloquear el dolor que llegue a sentir su anfitrión, pero si hieres directamente a la Taenia, el dolor físico ambos los sienten porque están conectados!

Lou deja de martirizar al asqueroso gusano.

¿Nunca te has preguntando si lo que haces es lo correcto?

Si es así, sabes que la única manera de estar seguro de que haces lo que debes hacer o que no debes hacerlo, es continuar.

-Resiste Doni, en donde quiera que te encuentres… resiste por favor…

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Un prolongado grito hiere el bondadoso corazón de la bella chica y a la torturada conciencia del chico… pero el grito se apaga abruptamente y en su lugar un horripilante chillido lastima ahora sus oídos.

-¡No!

Leonardo se levanta agitado de su cama y corre con dificultad a la puerta, baja y se dirige al elevador.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Espera!

Leonardo se detiene al oír la voz de su Maestro.

-¡Doni! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Doni!

-Hijo, tranquilo, tu hermano está bien.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡No lo oí! ¡Por mi culpa él salió solo! ¡Fue a la oscuridad él solo! ¡Por mi culpa esa cosa…!

Sufre de un mareo y casi cae de no ser por su padre que lo sostiene. Lo ayuda a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-¡Oímos unos gritos…!-llega Abril desde la cocina junto con Casey- ¡Leo!

Los dos adultos se acercan a toda prisa pero Splinter les indica que no se acerquen.

-Hijo.-le habla en susurros a la confundida tortuga-Permítele a tu mente aceptar que tu hermano Donatelo está en buenas manos.

-Pero… fue mi culpa… Debí oír cuando dijo… que saldría… que iría a la… oscuridad… solo…

-Mi niño-toma el rostro de su hijo entre sus huesudas manos-tienes tantas responsabilidades, tantas preocupaciones… cargas con tanto peso… Ya no te culpes, ha sido error mío dejarte a ti completamente el cuido de nuestra familia, pero debes entender que tu hermano está bien.

Esas son las palabras de la anciana rata… aunque su mirada no refleja para nada la seguridad con la que acaba de hablar, y esto, Leonardo lo pasa por alto.

-Le creo.

Splinter ayuda a ponerse de pie a su hijo y lo lleva de regreso a su habitación.

Abril y Casey los siguen de cerca.

Descansando en su hamaca y en total oscuridad, Rafael escuchó los gritos de su hermano mayor.

_¡No lo oí! __¡Por mi culpa él salió solo! ¡Fue a la oscuridad él solo!_

Recuerda esa tarde en que Leonardo halló inconciente a Donatelo. Antes de eso, él estaba con su hermano mayor… y tampoco oyó cuando Donatelo avisó que saldría a inspeccionar el sistema de seguridad.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Conseguí… grabar el llanto de la Taenia.-contesta Li lo más serenamente posible.

-Bien.-retira el arpón.

Un hilillo de sangre roja escurre de la fina pero profunda herida. Después brota sangre de color púrpura.

La chica de inmediato toma el botiquín de los primeros auxilios para curar a Donatelo, mejor dicho, para curar el cuerpo de Donatelo.

Lou se aparta cuando Li se arrodilla junto a la tortuga que está más debilitada por el sufrimiento que acaba de pasar.

-Creo que nos excedimos.-sus delicadas manos se agilizan para detener la hemorragia.

-No sé cómo me voy a disculpar con Leo.

-Ni yo. No creo que una canción de cuna sea suficiente como disculpa.

-No será… suficiente.-habla Donatelo.

-No lo escuches.-le advierte Lou-No es Doni quien habla.

-Lo sé.

-Yo lo… conozco… Él les va pedir… un fuerte… bien fuerte… y… sincero… abrazo… Él … sí perdona… no… como tú… Lou…

-Sédalo.

-Sí. Necesita descansar.

-Traeré la camilla. No podemos dejarlo en el suelo.

Lou sale por la puerta por la que llegó Li.

-Con que… hermanos… No se parecen.

-No todos los hermanos se parecen.-ella trabaja sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Es… verdad... De mis hermanos… ninguno tiene el mismo color… de piel… ni de ojos.

-Cállate… por favor.

-Me dejará… una fea cicatriz.

-No. Mi hermano hizo la herida justo en las conjunciones de tu… del plastrón. Y con estos medicamentos sanara rápido la carne herida.

-¿Li?

-Por favor-la chica hace lo que puede para que no se le quiebre la voz-te pedí que te callaras. Años de andar tras de ustedes y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que un individuo infectado deja de ser quien era: habla, camina, come… como siempre lo hace, pero sus sentimientos no los mismos. Imitan a su anfitrión a la perfección…

-Te han caído bien… los chicos, hasta yo.

-¡Tú no eres... !

No se dio cuenta.

Tan abrumada estaba por haber lastimado a Donatelo… no es Donatelo, pero estaba tan abrumada… que no se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de la Taenia asoma por la boca de su anfitrión.

Algo de color gris pantanoso, con cabeza alargada, y en la punta de lo que sería la nariz bailan media docena de delgados tentáculos, y de ojos inmensos como los de un búho pero negros, tan negros como la profundidad de un pozo, mira fijamente a la chica.

Los tentáculos se abren como si una flor se abriera ante los primeros rayos del día, pero en vez de polen, se halla una boca con infinidad de pequeños y afilados dientes.

Lou oye un grito desgarrador desde el lugar donde dejo a Li.

Corre de regreso. Apenas cruza la puerta y la creatura se le va encima.

Donatelo marca al celular de Rafael, cuando está cayendo la noche.

-¿Sí?

-_Tienen que venir de inmediato._-habla con su habitual tono de serenidad.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-_Li y Lou han muerto._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo interpreta esta melodía:

http: / www. you tube .com/ watch?v= YyNn Ngo 9-0U

.=/-/=.

En este capítulo:

.Por fin alguien se enfrenta cara a cara con la Taenia, pero paga un precio muy caro por su valentía

.=/-/=.

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

8. Enfrentando tu más grande miedo

Altas llamaradas rodeando el pequeño edificio, consumiendo las paredes, haciendo estallar ventanas, y reduciendo a cenizas todo lo que hay en el interior; eso vieron Abril, Casey, Splinter, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Rafael, cuando un grito desesperado de éste les advirtió que algo había pasado y todos fueron a la sala para ver las noticias, y en las noticias vieron que el fuego consumía el pequeño edificio en el que laboraban sus más recientes amigos humanos. No necesitaron oír a Donatelo por celular decirles que ellos estaban dentro: los bomberos habían ya controlado el incendio y estaban sacando dos cuerpos carbonizados; tampoco les interesó saber por la tortuga de la bandana morada qué fue exactamente lo qué ocurrió, porque Miguel Ángel fue incapaz de sentir nada, porque a Rafael se le hizo un nudo en la garganta tan grande como el que ata su antifaz, porque Abril, Splinter y Casey no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y Leonardo… Leonardo simplemente cayó al suelo y de sus ojos brotató un mar de lágrimas, así que Donatelo no tuvo que explicar nada, sólo regresó a La Guardia.

Tampoco estando en casa tuvo que explicar lo ocurrido, todos estaban siendo devorados por el dolor y la desesperación, encerrados en sus habitaciones respectivas; Abril y Casey se retiraron para darles oportunidad a los otros de asimilar la tragedia; así que Donatelo se fue directo a su habitación a descansar.

Al otro día, por la mañana, La Guardia seguía en completo silencio, tan silenciosa como un cementerio.

Donatelo ha sido el primero en levantarse, pero está considerando que debería esperar a que alguien más apareciera, si es el primero en iniciar su día pudiera parecer a los ojos de los demás como un insensible, pero con lo ocurrido, seguramente nadie se asomaría siguiera hasta que su propia agonía se haya apaciguado un poco, así que tendrá que esperar.

-Pero tengo hambre.

Tiene que bajar lo más silenciosamente posible.

Cuando llega a la cocina, se encuentra a alguien.

-Buenos días, Miguel.-se asoma al refrigerador para sacar algo y prepararlo.

-Hola.-come sin ánimos un plato con cereal y leche.

Donatelo deduce rápidamente que su "hermano" bajó a desayunar porque él no probó bocado en todo el día de ayer. Puede tolerar su compañía, le servirá de escudo si llega a ver alguna leve sospecha sobre su propia necesidad de comer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-mete al microondas la mitad de pizza tamaño familiar, no le parece tan extraño que esté casi integra, sólo tomaron un par de rebanadas.

-No lo sé. Han pasado tantas cosas…

-Estás estupefacto: pareciera que no tienes ningún tipo de sentimiento; pero créeme, de un momento a otro te vendrá encima la avalancha de emociones y te aplastará.-el microondas avisa que la comida ya se calentó.

Miguel Ángel pasa saliva.

Toma asiento con la media pizza y un envase de jugo de uva. Comienza a comer de lo más despreocupado.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-No estás triste por…

-Bueno Miguel, mi alta capacidad intelectual en cierta forma me impide dejar arrástrame por el tumulto de emociones que ustedes está experimentando.

-O sea… que estás estupefacto.

-Tampoco. Quise decir que soy como el Doctor Spock.

-El de Viaje a las Estrellas, un Vulcano que no tienen emociones.

-Así es, porque su inteligencia está por sobre sus sentimientos.

-Aah… sigo sin entender.

-Porque no has comido.-le sirve una rebana de pizza-Come, o podrías enfermarte y no queremos una preocupación más, ¿verdad?

La tortuga de la bandana naranja se queda viendo a la tortuga la bandana morada: la mirada y la sonrisa de su hermano es muy confiada, tanto, que da miedo. Donatelo nunca ha comportado como si no le importaran las cosas, puede que él siempre piense primero en la solución y no darse por vencido antes de que la preocupación lo rebase, pero esta vez parece tan ajeno al dolor de los demás… pero igual es su cabeza, su cabeza hecha un revoltijo con tantas cosas que han pasado...

Toma la rebanada, no porque tenga mucha hambre, sino porque su hermano tiene razón: no quiere enfermarse por no comer y ser una preocupación más.

Donatelo sonríe porque le ha hecho caso. Tampoco le gustaría que ese cuerpo esté enfermo en el momento en que vaya a necesitarlo.

Terminan de comer y regresan a sus habitaciones, uno de ellos muy preocupado por qué nadie más a salido de su cuarto pero no hay más que hacer, y el otro piensa descansar hasta bien entrada la noche aprovechando que nadie le impedirá salir a "dar una vuelta", pero este otro baja a comer otras dos ocasiones durante el día, debe reponer energía, será otra agitada noche, pero no tanto como la tarde de ayer.

Bien comido y bien descansado, Donatelo sale sigilosamente de La Guarida, hasta lleva su inseparable mochila. Esta vez decide ir a pie, para tener mayor libertad de acción. Camina por las semi iluminadas alcantarillas. En eso, se encuentra con alguien.

-Hola Doni.-una voz grave, pero evidentemente joven, lo saluda-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Rafa, salgo para ver si hay manera de detener a las Taenias aunque ya no estén Li ni Lou.

-Tú solo.

-Miguel no tiene las fuerzas; Leo está destrozado, llegó a estimar en demasía a esos humanos; y a ti no te interesa; como siempre, YO debo ser único en ocuparme de las cosas.

-¿Te crees el único que es responsable?

-Desde que Leo y tú comenzaron con sus entupidas riñas-su voz se oye con cierta furia-yo he tendido que ocuparme de las cosas que olvidan atender por pelear: yo debo arreglar los vehículos, yo debo acabar con sus quehaceres, yo debo ir con Abril para ayudarle con la tienda, yo…

-También está Miguel.

-Sabes que él no colabora con estos menesteres.

-Eso sí.

-Y Splinter nunca interviene, supuestamente porque deben resolver sus problemas ustedes mismos, así que yo termine hacerme responsable de todo.

-Casi todo, a veces sí hacemos lo que nos toca.

-A veces. Y ahora voy a detener a esos bichos yo solo.

Así que apresura el paso.

-Como si te lo fuera a permitir.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunta con sorna.

Le parece extraña la actitud de Donatelo, pero no le contesta, ¿cómo le va a decir que no quiere que muera? Si no fue nadie más que esas Taenias quienes mataron a Li y a Lou, ¿cómo va a dejar que lo maten a él también?

-Regresarás por las buenas o por las malas.-se le acerca y lo toma de un brazo.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas, hermano, porque YO debo salir.-dice con altivez

-Por las malas entonces…

Antes de que siquiera acabe de lanzar la amenaza, Donatelo, con su mejorada velocidad, lo agarra del brazo con ambas manos se gira y lo jala, aprovechando bien el peso de la tortuga de la bandana roja lo estampa contra el suelo.

-¡Oohh!

-No creas que soy el debilucho Donatelo de antes, '_o al menos no por unos días más'_.

-¿Antes… de qué?

-Oh, Rafita, sin un líder que te diga cómo debes actuar, eres un inútil.

-¡¿Inútil?-se pone de pie muy rápido.

-Por eso Splinter no te eligió como el líder, nunca piensas, nunca te adelantas a las circunstancias, crees ciegamente que tus músculos pueden con todo y contra todos, que de esa forma se arreglan los problemas, pero te equivocas. Viniste por mí sin haber estructurado un plan, considerando que con mostrarme un puño sería suficiente para amedrentarme y regresaría a casa como niño bueno, pero has errado.

-¡Con mis puños tengo para llevarte a rastras a casa!

Se lanza sobre Donatelo, quien toma su brazo, se deja caer al suelo, usa el impulso que lleva y además de un pie como apoyo sobre el plastrón de Rafael y lo lanza hacia una pared.

-¡Aaah!-choca irremediablemente-¿Cómo… eres tan fuerte?-se pone de pie lo más rápido que puede.

-No tiene que ver con la fuerza, sino con el impulso, el peso y la gravedad, pero si quieres una demostración de fuerza…

De un veloz movimiento atrapa a Rafael, lo retiene contra la pared y le aplica una dolorosa llave a un brazo.

-¡Suelta!

-Si eres tan fuerte como presumes, puedes liberarte fácilmente.

Y eso intenta, pero al tratar de liberarse, Donatelo ejerce más presión en el brazo.

-¡Aahg! ¡Me lo vas… a romper!

-Como un mondadientes. Para que te libere considero que me gustaría oír, al menos una vez, que digas que me quieres.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Rafita…

-¡Deja de… decirme… RAFITA! ¡Aagh!

-No estás en condiciones de exigir.-vuelve a retorcer el brazo, pero Rafael ahoga el dolor apretando su quijada-Ese es tu problema "hermano"_-_por alguna razón… una horrible razón, Rafael siente un escalofrío al oír esa palabra-tan fácil es que me digas que no deseas que vaya a encontrar mi muerte, que no soportara tu corazón si yo muero o alguien más de nuestra "familia"-otra vez el escalofrío-Es tan fácil decir _te quiero… _si lo dices, tal vez me convenzas de regresar. Vamos, dilo.-ahora ejerce una presión constante y creciente.

Rafael apenas puede poner en orden sus ideas, el dolor crece y crece a cada segundo. Si hace el más mínimo movimiento, él mismo se romperá el brazo.

-¡Maldición Doni! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres probar?

-Probar, nada, quiero ayudarte, que tus emociones y tus músculos encuentren la armonía.

-¡Qué armonía que ni que _ocho cuartos_!-forcejea, como puede-¡Tú te me regresas… aaaagghh!

-Además…-se acerca a su oído, susurra de lo más siniestro-es divertido. Eren tan absurdamente divertido. ¡Jajaja!

Ese no es Donatelo, le dice su voz interior de Rafael.

¡Escucha cómo habla, cómo se mofa de ti!

¡Ese no es Donatelo!

Por primera vez, Rafael se deja guiar por esa voz que nunca le presta atención. Desde ayer en la tarde descubrió que…

Se impulsa con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, cae, su brazo sufre tremendamente pero con esto aplasta a Donatelo y éste lo suelta, de inmediato gira y se pone de pie, toma su brazo que por un segundo creyó que se le partiría en dos.

-Buen movimiento, "hermano"-la tortuga genio se pone de pie-Y discúlpame si no me quedo a jugar contigo, pero tengo un asunto muy importante que requiere de mi intervención.-continúa su camino.

Rafael corre y tras un poderoso salto le cierra el paso.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!

-Apártate Rafael.-suena muy amenazante.

-¡No! Regresaremos a casa y entre todos planearemos cómo vengar a Li y a Lou.

Donatelo lo mira con rencor.

Una mirada que no le gusta a Rafael. Una cosa es que su hermano se moleste porque tenga que reparar todo cuando "accidentalmente" hace pedazos, y otra cosa… es esta fea mirada; esa misma vocecita le recuerda las palabras que oyó de su hermano mayor: _Fue solo a la oscuridad._

Donatelo sonríe con cinismo, esa tortuga puede ser tan sobreprotectora como la de la bandana azul. Si no fuera porque más tarde le va a ser de utilidad… debería cambiar la estrategia.

-¿Y desde cuándo escuchas primero y actúas después?

-Desde que ayer me di cuenta que no quisiera que ninguno de ustedes muriera. ¡¿Feliz?

-No.

Pero es su naturaleza ser un depredador, ¡qué divertido será darle caza que su propio "hermano"!

Toma el borde del caparazón de Rafael para lanzarlo, pero esta vez, Rafael reacciona rápido, aprisiona la mano y aprieta.

-Doni, Doni, Doni... ¿por qué tanta agresividad? Debe ser la tensión.

-Si con este apretón de niña pretendes hacer que me retracte de salir, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Todos estamos tensos.-surge otra voz.

Rafael voltea a ver… y Donatelo aprovecha, se suelta, levanta con increíble fuerza a Rafael y lo lanza contra el recién llegado.

-¡Aaah!

Huye.

-¿Qué haces aquí soquete?-Rafael cayó encima de Miguel Ángel.

-Seguí a Doni, pero lo perdí pero luego los oí hablar y seguí el sonido de sus voces.

-¡Arg!-se pone en pie-¡Se me fue!

-Hay algo raro en él.-dice Miguel Ángel sentado en el frío suelo.

-Lo sé. Con la muerte de Li y Lou se ha puesto muy raro, pero no es tristeza...

-Es como si estuviera… contento.

-Sí, aparte de burlón. ¡Vamos, que se nos va!

Llegan a una bifurcación.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué túnel se iría?

-Tú te vas por este y yo por este otro.

-No ponemos separarnos.

-Pero así uno de los dos dará con Doni y luego llama al otro.

-No debemos separarnos, ya no podemos confiar en él.

Rafael espera una exclamación o un _no te creo, _pero la mirada de angustia de Miguel Ángel es muy clara.

-Lo sé. En la mañana estuvo muy raro, él… parecía otro; y estuve piense y piense... y me pareció un disparate, pero Doni no sería Doni si tuviera uno de esos gusanos, pero seguí pensando... y recordé que Klunk ni se le quiere acercar, y también está la forma en que come, y cómo ha mejorado en su técnicas… y luego pensé en las rondas, en las peleas de las últimas semanas contra los malos, él siempre peleaba muy lejos de los demás y una o dos veces me pareció que hacia algo con los caídos, y… me cayó el veinte, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba haciendo algo malo?

Rafael retuerce una sonrisa. Le gustaría poder burlarse de su hermano, hasta que le da por pensar, y tiene razón, so se había fijado en esos detalles. Se puso a pensar porque no se la pasó llorando ni gritando aun con lo sucedido… estuvo quieto y eso le permitió pensar.

-Yo ayer sospeche algo… y ahorita que intente detenerlo, supe que ese no es nuestro Doni.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-En primera no separarnos.-toma con cuidado la mano de su hermano, lo que sorprende a éste-En segunda… -mira a los túneles-este desagua los residuos de una zona residencial, y este de la zona más marginal, no creo que la Taenia esté buscando infectar más malosos, irá por algo más refinado.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Ambos echan a correr.

-¿Y como lo detendremos? Esa cosa puede…-oprime la mano que sostiene la suya.

No tiene que terminar diciendo que la Taenia puede usar la "salida de emergencia" si llega a sentirse acorralada.

-Ella cree que todavía creemos que es nuestro Donatelo, pero por como me habló creo que está dejando la discreción de lado.

-¿Y como la detendremos?

-Ya veremos.-Rafael no puede culpar a Miguel Ángel que esté tan preocupado, y maldice para sus adentros, Donatelo o no Donatelo, tuvo razón, fue tras él sin tener un plan.

Donatelo corre y corre por el túnel que lo llevará a una zona residencial, pero alguien está esperándolo más adelante.

-Leo.-se detiene a unos metros de él-Esperaba que abandonaras su cuarto del dolor en un par de días.

-Pensé lo mismo de mí-por un segundo su joven faz se trastorna-pero bien sabes "Doni" que no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados hasta vengar a mis amigos.-se le acerca, ahora su cara tiene una dura expresión-Así que ¿a dónde vamos?

-Tú, a ninguna parte.-se quita la mochila, la deja a un lado y toma el bo.

-Tú tampoco.-desenfunda sus katanas.

-Sabía que después del "accidente" de Linka y Lothoriel no podrías seguir "engañándote" a ti mismo; pero ¿sabes?, su muerte fue tu culpa, de haberte dado cuenta mucho antes de quien soy, los hubieras salvado.

-Lo sé.-tiembla de rabia-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es salvar a mi hermano.

-Si ellos no tenía la solución, ¿cómo la encontrarás tú?

-La hallaré, aunque tenga que dar mi vida, la hallaré.

-Te deseo suerte, "hermano".

Y sin más, Donatelo ataca, atesta un golpe contra Leonardo pero él lo detiene con la hoja de sus katanas, lo empuja pero Donatelo arremete de nuevo; Leonardo sólo retrocede y esquiva los ataques.

-Y dices que hallarás la solución si ni siquiera te atreves a golpearme. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Patético!

Donatelolanza con mayor fuerza y velocidad, dando golpes a la cabeza a los pies, ya girando el arma o usándolo como un bate de béisbol; sus movimientos son muy certeros hasta que consigue golpear el estomago de su oponente.

Y éste en vez de contraatacar, se queda de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor y temblando de impotencia.

-'_No puedo lastimar a mi hermano_. _¡No puedo!_'

-Estúpido sensible. Desde un inicio sabías el peligro que representaba, pero no me lo impediste, es tu culpa no haberme detenido desde el principio; sobre tu conciencia caerán las muertes de Linka y Lothoriel, tus manos se mancharán de sangre inocente por todas las muertes de las personas que mis hijos y yo hemos infectamos y de quienes infectaremos. Este planeta se irá a la devastación total por tu culpa.

De repente se gira y logra atrapar una sai.

-Mira, ya llegó la caballería: el miedoso y el chico fuerte.

Arroja la sai a su dueño quien la cacha sin problema, y está por atacar pero un apretón en su mano lo detiene.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se quedan en su sitio, esperando alguna instrucción de su líder, pero él tiene clavada la vista en el suelo.

-Chicos, me decepcionan, esperaba un verdadero enfrentamiento.-se va.

-¡Leo!-dice Miguel Ángel, pero su hermano mayor no se mueve.

Y Donatelo muy altivamente se aleja a paso lento, seguro de que sus "hermanos" no lo detendrán.

Han visto lo que puede suceder si la Taenia debe dejar de golpe a su anfitrión. ¡¿Cómo detenerlo sin arriesgar la vida de la tortuga de la bandana morada? ¡¿Cómo pueden detener a la Taenia para que ya no infecte más personas?

Leonardo deja sus katanas en el suelo y toma algo que lleva tras su caparazón: un shakuhashi. Cierra los ojos, lo coloca en su boca y toca…

Un delicado sonido brota del instrumento, y las altas paredes del drenaje le dan una mayor sonorización.

Donatelo se vuelve.

La bella melodía le hace sentir una calma que no ha experimentado por semanas.

Se aproxima sólo unos cuantos pasos a Leonardo, pero luego se detiene, algo no quiere que se acerque a la música.

-¡Silencio!-se tapa los oídos-¡Me lastimas!-su voz estalla como la suplica de un alma condenada al fuego eterno-Leo, continua.-de repente la voz se oye más amable.

Lo haya escuchando o no, porque Leonardo se ve muy concentrado, no deja de tocar y la pausada melodía abandona su hogar flotando en el aire y adentrándose en los corazones afligidos de los tres presentes.

-Continua Leo. El sonido le hace perder el control que tiene en mí.

Al instante comprenden que sí es Donatelo.

-Pero eso puede hacer que esa cosa… - se le acerca Rafael.

-Tal v… -se lleva una mano al pecho, algo dentro se retorció- vez, pero hay que aprovechar…-va por su bolsa y busca un sedante ya listo en la aguja hipodérmica, y regresa con Rafael-Toma…

-Yo no sé aplicarla.

-Sólo incrústala… ¡No!-arroja la inyección -¡Ve por ella!... ¡Tú cállate!

Se arroja hacia Leonardo pero Rafael lo atrapa antes de que le caiga en cima, forcejean.

-¡Miguel! ¡La aguja!

-Eeeh… sí.-va por esta pero lento.

-¡Apúrate!

Donatelo gira la cabeza y como está cerca de Leonardo, y en un parpadeo, de su boca sale y regresa como un rayo un tentáculo que rasguña la mandíbula y parte de la mejilla de éste.

Rafael somete a la tortuga asustada.

-Rafa… -dice la voz amable-algo le hizo a Leo…

Miguel Ángel le tiende a Rafael la aguja, y… la música ceda repentinamente.

Los tres voltean a ver y Leonardo yace tendido en el suelo… como muerto.

-Leo...-dice Rafael, y en ese instante Donatelo lo golpea en la nuca.

-¡Rafa!

Donatelo aparta a un inconciente Rafael, se levanta y se acerca a la tortuga que sigue en pie.

-¿Sabes?-le habla con una voz ronca, de fastidio-Voy a cambiar mis planes-se aproxima a él y él va retrocediendo-como ya me descubrieron, cambiaré de anfitrión.-Miguel Ángel choca contra la pared y Donatelo lo toma del cuello con ambas manos, Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos y empieza a temblar-Me paso a ti matando a Donatelo, tendré que salir por su garganta, es grueso este maldito plastrón… luego dejo un rastro falso que los lleve a ese agujero (una pequeña apertura en una pared) y así creerán que me escape a quién sabe qué parte, y con Leo fuera de combate nadie sospechará que ahora tú eres mi anfitrión.

El futuro anfitrión abre de golpe los ojos. Están llenos de miedo.

-Descuida, después de esto no volverás a tener miedo, por mí conocerás la grandiosa libertad que se siente no tener miedo.

Donatelo abre un poco la boca y un tentáculo emerge.

-Doni….

Los ojos suplicantes de Miguel Ángel logran que algo en el interior de Donatelo se retuerza, y no es la Taenia.

Lo suelta y retrocede.

Miguel Ángel ve duda en los ojos de Donatelo.

-¡Doni!-lo toma de los hombros-¡Puedes combatirlo! Recuerda lo que dice Sensei: en un combate: puedes perder un brazo o una pierna, pero tu espíritu es inquebrantable… o algo por el estilo… ¡Pelea Doni! ¡Pelea!

La voluntad de Donatelo, su esencia, su espíritu… el nombre que se le quiera dar, lucha por tener el control de su cuerpo. De alguna manera descubrió cómo hacerlo con ayuda de la melodía, ahora lo hará por sí mismo.

**No sabía por qué no podía volar.**

**No quería estar pegado al suelo.**

**Quería volar a través del cielo.**

**Pero algo me mantenía abajo.**

**¿Qué me tenía agazapado en el miedo?**

**¿Qué era eso que no podía ver?**

**La respuesta cerca, pero nada clara.**

**Estaba luchando contra el Demonio que hay en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**Batalla extraña, más**** lo que me asustaba.**

**Estaba luchando contra el Demonio que hay en mí.**

**Él cayó sobre mí cuando fui débil.**

**Me hizo sentir tan vago y mudo.**

**Me habló profundo en mi sueño.**

**Mi mente y mi alma vencidas.**

**Empecé a dejar que me ganara.**

**Decidí dejarlo ser.**

**Estaba**** en mí no ceder.**

**Estaba atrapado por el demonio que hay en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**Mi cabeza en un torbellino, mi fuerza agotada.**

**Estaba atrapado por el demonio que hay en mí.**

**Me pregunte: ¿Qué es lo que quiero?**

**Mis sueños continuaron afectados.**

**Traté acercarme, entonces el Demonio dijo: estrangulado.**

**De alguna manera tienes ****que acercarte.**

**¡****Deja las excusas!**

**Así que lo enfrenté, reclamando mi espacio.**

**Y sacudí al Demonio.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**Recuperé mi chispa, se liberó de la oscuridad.**

**Y sacudí el Demonio que había en mí.**

**El Demonio en mí.**

**Sacudí el Demonio que había en mí.**

La temblorosa mano de la tortuga genio le quita la aguja hipodérmica a Miguel Ángel, y aún temblando la guía al otro brazo.

-¡Saldré por tu garganta antes de que te inyectes!-dice la voz ronca.

-No…-la voz amable intenta responder, pero siente algo muy incomodo en su pecho, es la Taenia que en un segundo a otro saldrá destrozando el cuerpo de su anfitrión.

-¡Sal y verás cómo te va!-Miguel Ángel lo sacude de un hombro.

El grito de amenaza de parte de éste desconcierta a la Taenia, y eso lo aprovecha Miguel Ángel para que con su otra mano empuje la aguja en el brazo de su hermano. Hasta que Donatelo siente el pinchazo y un repentino mareo se da cuenta de lo que pasó.

-¡Desgraciado!-empuja a Miguel Ángel pero el movimiento lo derriba a él-¡Cof!-tose y la sangre sale de su boca.

-¡Doni!-se deja caer a su lado.

-Intenta… irse… Me lastima…horrible… ¡cof! … pero el sedante…

Se apoya en el hombro de su hermano y queda inconciente.

-Mi cabeza…-Rafael despierta-¿Qué pasó? ¡Doni!-corre hacia sus dos hermanos-¿Qué pasó?

-Doni, nuestro Doni pudo hacerle frente a la cosa esa, y se inyectó sólo.

-Uf… por un segundo creí.

-Yo también.-dice otro.

-¡Sensei!

Splinter llega de uno de los túneles.

-Creí que perderíamos a su hermano.-se acerca a Leo, y lo acuna en sus brazos.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se miran un segundo: Splinter estaba cerca, sería el apoyo en caso de que las cosas se hubieran complicado, más.

Ahora Rafael va con su Maestro.

-No despierta.-dice Splinter muy angustiado.

-Esa cosa lo rasguñó.-señala la pequeña herida.

-Como el escorpión que usa su aguijón, la Taenia debió envenenarlo.

-¿Lo envenenó?

-¿Leo morirá?-pregunta Miguel Ángel que todavía sostiene a Donatelo.

Splinter sólo baja más la cabeza.

-Si no sacamos el gusano del cuerpo de Don... -dice Rafael-y si no hallamos el antídoto para Leo…

La pequeña esperanza que habían tenido por conseguir que la Taenia no matara a Donatelo al querer huir, fue tan breve como una burbuja de jabón. Ahora tienen a dos de sus seres queridos al borde de la muerte.

El silencio desciende sobre ellos como una fría neblina, y como la neblina que obstruye la visión, no pueden ver más allá de su pena, ni siquiera prestan atención a un intenso ruido que va creciendo y creciendo hasta que los sobresalta cuando ya está casi sobre ellos, es el ruido de un poderoso motor.

Un pesado vehículo llega a toda velocidad hasta donde está la familia rota. Las luces delanteras los ciegan, aunque se cubren con una mano, logran ver que dos figuras altas descienden y la intensidad de la luz baja.

Los presentes se quedan boquiabierto al ver de quienes se trata: Li y Lou

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Les dejo la letra en english de la canción **El Demonio en mí** (esta rola es un canción original de la serie animada de **W.I.T.C.H.**), y también el link por si quieren oírla, sólo que no está completa:

http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=2C FvzyeiaZk

Didn't know why I couldn't fly

Didn't want to be stuck on the ground

I wanted to soar across the sky

But something was holding me down

What had me cower in fear?

What was it I couldn't see?

Somehow you gotta step up

Stop buying excuses for free

So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space

And rocked the demon...the demon in me

The demon in me

Asked myself, what did I want?

Kick back or just go for broke?

My dreams continued to haunt

I'd get close - then the demon said choke

Somehow you gotta step up

Stop buying excuses for free

So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space

And rocked the demon... the demon in me

The demon in me

I recovered my spark, got free of the dark

And I rocked the demon in me

The demon in me

I rocked the demon in me...

Esta otra es la melodía que quería usar cuando Leo toca el shakuhashi (es una flauta japonesa, y sí, Leo sabe tocarla XD ) pero es muy larga por eso no pude usarla, pero se las dejo para que la oigan, es preciosa:

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= Ah7oiMPCiJU

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A**: Otro capítulo de explicaciones, pero esta vez son cortas n.n

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

9. Sin esperanzas

Las luces perdieron intensidad y los recién llegados revelaron su identidad: eran Li y Lou, los humanos que el clan Hamato creyó que habían muerto (ya no vestían sus batas de laboratorio sino otro atuendo, uno más sofisticado, y todo de negro).

Los dos chicos le prestaron ayuda médica inmediata (ante el asombro de los presentes) a Donatelo, quien tenía heridas internas, y a Leonardo, quien sufría de envenenamiento. Rápido los llevaron al vehículo en el cual llegaron y todos subieron para partir de inmediato.

Li atendía a los heridos mientras Lou conducía y explicaba todo.

Resulta ser que ellos dos no son del planeta Tierra, su planeta natal se llama Blar, un planeta que está al otro extremo de la Vía Láctea.

Las Taenias son una plaga que se ha esparcido en una parte de la galaxia. Ellos son cazadores, (lo que en la Tierra vendría siendo el control de plagas), van de planeta en planeta eliminado a las Taenias, y llegaron a la Tierra por un aviso anónimo; esperaban que la plaga estuviera fuera de control, pero para su suerte todavía no lo estaba; su propio planeta no tuvo tanta suerte, no saben exactamente de dónde provienen, pero también su planeta fue invadido por esas creaturas, quizás alguien fue de visita a otro sistema (ellos tienen la posibilidad de ir a otros lugares, no como en la obsoleta Tierra) y regresó infectado; sea como sea que llegaron, y como en muchos otros lugares, no sabían nada de estas creaturas hasta que fue muy tarde, muchas personas murieron por su culpa, incluyendo sus padres, sí, son hermanos (los hermanos no necesariamente se parecen); eran unos niños cuando murieron, su papá en su trabajo y su mamá en casa…

_El recuerdo__ permanece muy fresco en la memoria de Lou: él estaba en la cocina con su mamá, ayudándole a preparar una sopa para su hermana que estaba enferma, (su mamá también estaba enferma y su papá igual, pero no podían dejar sus obligaciones por un resfriado), estaban en la cocina cuando su mamá se sintió muy mal, ella sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, y el pequeño Lou se le acercó para tratar de ayudarla, y entonces ella grito muy fuerte y cayó al suelo, rápido él se arrodilló a su lado, cuando su madre comenzó a sacudirse y la sangre empezó a emanar de su tórax, él sólo se quedo mirando como algo comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de su mamá, , lentamente ese algo iba saliendo de su mamá como lo hace una mariposa cuando deja su capullo, pero se la iba comiendo desde dentro, y al final pudo ver la cosa más fea que haya visto en su corta vida, una especie de gusano con enormes ojos y tentáculos… no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos negros y acuosos, ni tampoco hizo nada cuando la cosa había salido del todo y su madre ya no se movía, ni mucho menos cuando se le acercó y lo miró por unos segundos y repentinamente desapareció… Días después se hallaban su hermana y él en un orfanato. Nunca logró recordar cómo llegaron ahí, pero estaba decidido a convertirse en un cazador e ir por todo el Universo si era necesario para acabar hasta con la última de esas malditas cosas…_

Muchos días después llegaron cazadores a Blar, todo un ejército llegó a acabar con la plaga; la única manera de detener a las Taenias fue aniquilar a todo sospechoso que fuera portador; fueron muchas las victimas, incluyendo a sus padres. Desde muy pequeño juró acabar con esa plaga, así que en cuanto tuvo la mayoría de edad se unió al grupo de cazadores, él y muchos otros chicos que quedaron huérfanos. Los cazadores viajan por toda la galaxia asegurándose de que las Taenias no invadan más planetas.

Cuando ellos llegaron., afortunadamente encontraron que sólo se trataba de una única Taenia, así que relativamente fue sencillo buscar el rastro de una sola creatura; la forma en la que la hallaron ya se las había contado, y cuando regresaron al drenaje esperando hallar otra pista de dónde se había ocultado la Taenia madre, fue que con un rastreador sofisticado detectaron una señal que indicaba que la creatura se acercaba a toda velocidad, y en ese momento apareció El Acorazado, y con el aparato supieron que la Taenia iba adentro, así que fingieron un desmayo, esperando que quienes fueran no los abandonarían ahí. Cuando se hallaron en La Guarida, y vieron a las tortugas durmiendo en el sofá, usando el rastreador pudieron comprobar que uno de ellos era el portador de la Taenia Madre, así que tuvieron que inventar la historia sobre que eran estudiantes y ayudantes de un científico para ocultar su verdadero origen y esperar a ganar su confianza para que en el momento oportuno capturar a la Taenia.

Esa noche que descubrieron que la Taenia estaba depositando más crías en humanos que lo que estimaban (tres crías cada noche y no tres cada semana), se preocuparon mucho, todo lo que sabían de esa creaturas estaba completamente mal, tenían que encontrar la manera de capturar a la Taenia madre aunque tuvieran que dejar de fingir que no sabían que es Donatelo quien la portaba, pero cuando los otros se fueron, Leonardo se atrevió a decirles que temía que Donatelo estuviera infectado, y ellos, obviamente, lo corroboraron, así que con su ayuda planearon tenderle una trampa a la Taenia, y cuando Splinter le llamó, y quien también ya sospechaba algo, entre los cuatro planearon la trampa: en el Laboratorio, Leonardo y ellos trabajarían en preparar y adecuar una habitación que ventilara aire frío, y cuando Leonardo regresara a su casa, simulando normalidad, le plantearía muy directa pero disimuladamente a Donatelo que ya habían descubierto otra posibilidad de atrapar a las creaturas, y aprovechando que estaría muy cansado, y con ayuda de Splinter para que fuera más creíble, él se quedaría dormido antes de contarle todo, entonces Donatelo teniendo la enorme duda sobre ese plan (lo que le recuerda a Lou que cuando la Taenia dijo que Leonardo supo mentir, quiso decirle que era cierto, pero en ese momento no podía confiarse en decir algo de más) iría de regreso al laboratorio y seguramente intentaría matarlos; todo iba bien, consiguieron llevar a Donatelo a la habitación en la que corría aire lo suficientemente frío como para inmovilizarlo (pero ni a Splinter ni a Leonardo les dijeron sobre obtener el llamado de auxilio de la Taenia madre, una vez inmovilizada la tortuga), inmovilizaron a la tortuga que no soporta el frío, pero lo que no pudieron preveer es que la Taenia sí soporta el frío, pero estando dentro de la tortuga la creatura no podía controlar el cuerpo paralizado, así que abandonó el cuerpo pero no de manera abrupta (lo que hubiera matado a Donatelo), sino que la creatura dejó su anfitrión sin causarle ningún daño, y dejando al cuerpo inútil y como sí soporta el frío por sí misma, pudo atacarlos a los dos, les perforó el corazón con sus poderosos tentáculos, pero lo que la Taenia no tenía idea, es que ellos, que son del planeta Blar, tienen el corazón del lado derecho y no del lado izquierdo como los humanos del planeta Tierra, y además de que pueden soportar heridas graves, así que no murieron instantáneamente, fingieron estar muertos, pero por la herida podían morir desangrados, así que como pudieron se pusieron a salvo porque la Taenia, al quitar el aire frío y regresar al cuerpo de Donatelo, Donatelo prendió fuego al laboratorio, pero antes de escapar dejaron falsos cuerpos sintéticos para que los encontraran los bomberos y en las noticias parecerían que eran ellos dos; esto sí que se salió del plan original, pero considerando que la Taenia los creyera muertos; después de descansar lo que pudieran estando heridos, planearon que regresarían a hurtadillas a La Guarida esa noche ya que la Taenia saldría muy confiada de que podría seguir infectando humanos sin tener a las tortugas como compañía ni a ellos como cazadores, pero esperaban que Splinter o Leonardo no intentaran un plan desesperado por la muerte de ellos, lo que pondría en alerta a la Taenia y mataría a Donatelo al intentar escapar, por eso fueron lo más pronto posible en su ayuda; entonces los encontraron a todos en ese túnel, temiendo lo peor… y afortunadamente, por lo que ya les contaron a ellos, Donatelo tuvo una breve lucidez y pudo controlar su cuerpo e inyectarse a sí mismo un sedante; la Taenia no tuvo la precaución de revisar esa mochila que la tortuga de la bandana morada siempre carga. No es tan lista como presume.

Todos están dentro de la nave en la que llegaron Li y Lou al planeta Tierra, está dentro de una bodega contigua justamente a la que condicionaron para atrapar a todas las crías de Taenia en ese primer y fallido intento; están reunidos en un salón que debe ser la enfermería, donde Donatelo y Leonardo (en su cuerpo están conectados varios cables de un aparato que monitorea sus signos vitales) que se hayan postrados en cama.

Li acomoda una bolsa con solución en un gancho de un asidero que cuelga del techo, solución que se está administrando por vía intravenosa y que ayudará al cuerpo de Donatelo a curarse más rápido de las heridas internas que le causó su huésped. Y mientras, Lou lee el resultado del análisis que le ha hecho a la sangre de Leonardo.

-Es un veneno letal…-tiene que anunciar-Su acción es lenta, pero es letal, y lamento… tener que decir qué no tenemos el antídoto.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes el antídoto?

-¿Leo no se va a curar?

-En todo este tiempo que se ha perseguido a las Taenias, no se ha dedicado el necesario para realizar las investigaciones debidas, no tenemos un equipo de investigadores adecuado que pudiera decirnos qué hacer en este caso; todos nos hemos encausado más a la caza de esta creatura que en estudiarla; lo poco que sabemos es por experiencias propias que después compartimos con los demás.

-¡O sea, que por tu afición de tiro al blanco mi hermano va a morir!-grita Rafael y se acerca al chico con la clara intención de golpearlo, pero Splinter lo detiene.

-Rafael, tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar si mi hermano va a morir?... Leo va a morir…

Sí, ¿cómo puedes estar en calma sabiendo que alguien que amas está por morir y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo?

Miguel Ángel se acerca muy triste a Leonardo, se sienta en la cama y toma su mano. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder llorar! Sólo siente que las lágrimas aguijonean sus ojos pero no salen; eso que dijo Donatelo, eso de la estupefacción, debe seguir estándolo, porque ni siquiera se alegró al ver que sus amigos humanos estaban vivos, es como si no tuviera nada en su pecho, ni un corazón que lata y que lo haga sentir vivo.

-Yo intentaré hallar el antídoto.-dice Li a todos, y acercándose a su hermano para infundirle confianza-Si el veneno actúa muy lentamente, hay tiempo para poder hallar el antídoto, mientras tú ve por las crías.

-¿Qué haría sin ti?-le dice conmovido y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

Eso se preguntan los demás: ¿qué van a hacer sin su hijo, sin su hermano mayor, si se les acaba el tiempo para salvarlo?

-¡Yo voy!-dice Miguel Ángel, al acercarse a los humanos.

Lou está por pedirle que se quede, por lo impresionable que es para afrontar a esas creaturas, pero algo en la mirada de la tortuga lo convence: una convicción muy fuerte de querer ayudar y no ser un inútil, esta vez.

-Gracias.

-Yo también me apunto.-se apunta Rafael.

-¡Vamos entonces! En el camino les explico.

Las tortugas siguen a Lou. Y sí les va a explicar, pero no de momento, la manera en que consiguió lo que necesitaba para ese nuevo plan.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo, niña?

-Sí Splinter, sólo permítame...-se acerca a Donatelo-cerciorarme que el efecto del sedante no ha pasado, y que el medicamento…-revisa el goteo de la solución por la intravenosa-esté fluyendo. Bien. Puede ayudarme a…

Splinter escucha, pero luego desvía la mirada a su hijo el mayor… una lágrima escurren por su pelaje.

-Lo salvaremos.

-Intento que no me abandone la esperanza.

-Escuchemos música suave, para que la esperanza se sienta tan cómoda que no quiera irse.-le sonríe.

-Bien dicen que la música puede tranquilizar hasta a la más feroz de las bestias.

-Algo que seguramente Leo sabía, y que usó contra la Taenia como último recurso. Fue una gran suerte que esa flauta emitiera un sonido que afectara al gusano, pero también fue muy arriesgado.

-Sí, pero es lo que hace un líder, tomar riesgos en situaciones criticas.

-Es un líder muy capaz, pero me contó otra cosa anoche,-sonríe-que sus hermanos le dice "el conse" porque es muy aplicado en sus estudios, que siempre los hace ver mal, pero así pasa entre hermanos, yo era la consentida de mi papá,-suspira, seguramente por recordar a sus progenitores-mi hermano y yo nos peleábamos muy seguido, y me echaba en cara ser la consentifda, pero todo cambio después de que ellos… -vuelve a suspirar- A veces me preguntó cuándo dejaré de extrañarlos.

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

-Gracias. Yo no era de la idea de salir e ir por el cosmos cazando Taenias, pero no podía dejar solo a mi bro, como aquí dicen. Mejor empezamos a trabajar, el tiempo es valioso.

-Vamos.

.

-De seguro piensas que somos unos idiotas.-Rafael le dice a Lou, ya van el camión en que llegaron.

-¿Por?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Nunca nos dimos cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Doni.

-¡Yo sí me di cuenta!

-Me refiero desde un inicio.

-Ah.

-No te culpes Rafa, esos gusanos han engañado a media galaxia, además, Splinter es un maestro ninja, y Leo tiene una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes, por eso ambos supieron que Doni albergaba una Taenia.

Pero hay algo más que Rafael no se atreve a comentar, y así lo deja Lou, piensa que Rafael debe culparse de alguna forma por lo sucedido con Donatelo, como él lo hizo consigo mismo cuando peleaba mucho con su hermana y sólo por pequeñeces; desde que se quedaron huerfanos aprecia más que nunca tenerla a su lado.

Lo que queda de camino lo recorren en completo silencio, hasta que a Miguel Ángel le da sed, y entonces pide que se detengan porque tiene mucha sed, y ante los ojitos de cachorro (su arma infalible que acciona cada que quiere algo), Lou no puede negarse, así que pasan a un mini súper, y Miguel Ángel va bien discreto portando su "traje de tortuga"; agarra un envase grande de lo primero que ve, un jugo de sabor mango, y sale de prisa.

El atrapar a los anfitriones que albergaban a las crías de la Taenia fue relativamente fácil: usaron la antena de radiodifusión de una estación de radio abandonada para difundir a toda Nueva York la llamada de auxilio que Lou pudo conseguir; la pequeña antena transmitió a otras antenas activas cercanas y a su vez éstas la trasmitieron a otras, y así sucesivamente hasta que todas las antenas de radio difundieron por unos segundos la llamada inaudible para los humanos, luego rompieron el enlace y la única que seguía transmitiendo era la pequeña antena; no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran todas las personas que están infectadas, y como en el puesto de una feria del tiro al blanco Rafael y Miguel Ángel (debidamente escondidos) dispararon dardos tranquilizantes a todos ellos; contaron quince individuos que consiguieron atrapar. Repitieron la misma operación un par de veces más para asegurarse que no quedara ninguna Taenia por ahí.

Regresaron ya muy tarde de vuelta a la nave (transportando a los cautivos en un remolque); pero primero pasaron por otra bebida (y de la misma porque le gustó a Miguel Ángel), y a los cinco minutos Lou tuvo que ir muy rápido porque Miguel Ángel tenía que ir al baño.

-¡Compercompercomper!

Pasa muy rápido apenas se abre la puerta de la nave, Rafael ríe entre dientes por las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Lou va directo con Li (después de asegurar el cargamento) la halla en el pequeño laboratorio, a punto de inyectarse algo.

-¿Qué haces?-logra tomar su mano para evitarlo.

-Lou…

Él mira la jeringa, tiene una rara sustancia grisácea.

-¿Piensas inyectarte el veneno?

-No contamos con un animal fuerte, como un caballo, que pudiéramos utilizar para inyectarle el veneno y que su organismo cree los anticuerpos, que luego extraeríamos e inyectaríamos en Leo, pero nosotros somos más fuertes que un humano de la Tierra, tal vez mi sangre pueda crear esos anticuerpos que serían el antídoto…

-No sabemos si somos invulnerables al veneno.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

Con su otra mano retira la mano de su hermano que la tiene apresada, la retira delicadamente.

-Puede matarte.

-No tenemos alternativa.

-Lo haré yo entonces.

Le quita la jeringa.

-No.

Ahora ella evita que se inyecte.

Se quedan mirando.

La furia, el dolor, la duda, la desesperación… todos estos sentimientos se pelean en sus corazones por predominar sobre la sensatez.

Mientras deciden los hermanos quien debe inyectarse sin saber con certeza si sobrevivirá o morirá, Rafael entra en la habitación en la que están Leonardo y Donatelo.

Splinter está humedeciendo con un paño la frente de su hijo mayor, tiene fiebre.

Rafael se acerca con cuidado. Ve el aparato que monitorea los signos de su hermano, cada vez son más débiles.

Mira a su hermano, con cierto resentimiento.

¿Cómo es que fue el único que se dio cuenta?

¡¿Por qué demonios no hizo nada antes de que empeoraran las cosas?

Luego ve a su Maestro. Se ve agotado. Le diría que se vaya a descansar pero él no se va a apartar de su consentido.

-Tengo sed.-se oye una voz muy cansada.

Voltean al oír a Donatelo.

Splinter se acerca enseguida, pero Rafael lo detiene.

-Espere, no sabemos si es Doni o la cosa esa.

-Es Donatelo.

Cómo le gustaría saberlo por sí mismo. ¿Por qué no sabe este tipo de detalles?

-Tengo sed.-vuelve a decir con debilidad.

Rafael recuerda la bebida que compró Miguel Ángel, así que sale, pero luego se encuentra a su hermano con la bebida en mano.

-Trae acá, Doni tiene sed.

-¿Se despertó?

-Algo, y tiene sed.

Regresa y Miguel Ángel lo sigue.

-Toma.-le alarga el popote en la boca.

Donatelo toma un gran y lento trago.

-Gracias. Sabe bien.

-Sí-dice Miguel Ángel-Esta ahora es mi jugo favorito.

Donatelo cierra los ojos pesadamente.

-Voy por Li.-se ofrece Rafael-Estoy más tranquilo si se la pasa durmiendo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, hijo.

Y Rafael va al laboratorio. Entonces oye una discusión.

-No está funcionando.

-Yo… creo que sí… es sólo una leve fiebre…

-No, está aumentando.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lou está en cama, sudando copiosamente.

-Nada, Rafa.-le dice Li-¿Sucede algo con tus hermanos?

-Doni se ha medio despertado.

-Gracias por decirme. Hay que sedarlo de nuevo. No hay otra forma de tener el cuerpo de Doni integro que mantenerlo dormido hasta que hallemos el antídoto.-busca deprisa otro sedante entre los estantes del laboratorio.

Prepara la jeringa y va con Rafael. Ya con Donatelo lo revisa primero.

-Se ha vuelto a dormir.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

Luego va a revisar a Leo.

Rafael humedece de nuevo el paño.

-Está empeorando.

El sonido zigzagueante que se oye y se ve en el aparato indica que los latidos del corazón de Leonardo es muy lento, cada vez más lento, y entonces….

-¡No!

El sonido se vuelve se vuelve continuo y la pantalla muestra una línea recta.

Nadie tiene que ser experto para saber que significa esa línea.

Leonardo ha muerto.

-¡HIJO!-es el grito de agonía del padre de la tortuga, pero Rafael lo detiene al ver los movimientos de la chica.

Rápidamente Li le aparta el paño húmedo y prepara otro aparato parecido al desfibrilador, y coloca los parches como puede bajo el grueso plastrón de la tortuga, y envía el primer choque al corazón, el cuerpo de la tortuga se sacude.

-¡Vamos, Leo! ¡No te rindas!

Le suplica antes de darle otra descarga eléctrica.

-No.

El que registra los latinos no indica nada.

Nada.

-Por favor… no…

Otra descarga.

Y nada.

-No te molestes, ya está muerto.

Todos se vuelen al oír una tétrica voz.

Donatelo ha dejado la cama.

-Y está por morir otro de ustedes.

Ríe.

Y Miguel Ángel se le pone la piel de gallina porque su hermano rié como esos chicos malos que ha visto en infinidad de películas y series.

Nadie se mueve, porque no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detener a la Muerte. Hoy, en esta noche fatídica, se ha visto muy ambiciosa y se va a llevar a uno más.

De repente, Donatelo deja de reír y se arquea, no de dolor sino como si le hubieran dado unas tremendas nauseas, y tose con fuerza, tose y tose hasta que regurgita algo, algo baboso y horripilante, los espasmos lo obligan a arrodillarse aún sintiendo feas arqueadas, pero luego pierde el sentido.

Los demás se quedan viendo la cosa que Donatelo vomitó…

¡Es la Taenia!

-¡Aaaahh!-y Miguel Ángel se da cuenta también.

Pero ese grito hace reaccionar a todos, y al horrible gusano también, se arrastra para escapar, pero algo le pasa porque no se arrastara con la agilidad que la han visto usar, entonces de repente lanza un agudo chillido al ser atravesada por una veloz sai.

-¡¿A donde?¡

Li no pierde tiempo, toma unos guantes, se los pone, toma el baboso gusano y corre al laboratorio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: **Las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo, desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. Y ni gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**EL HUESPED**

.

Sale la luna y yo estoy a sus pies.

Un, dos, cuatro, cinco seis, un, dos, cuatro, cinco, seis.

Sigo esperando que quiera llover.

Un, dos, cuatro, cinco, seis, un dos, tres.

Sigo observando mi respiración, como entra frío y sale tibia y no puedo callar la razón.

Como el caracol, me voy.

.

Sigo buscando algo en lo que creer.

Si lo buscas no lo vez, si lo encuentras ya se fue.

Sigo intentando eso de buscar sin esperar encontrar.

Tomo pedazos de un viejo rumor y hago mi propia versión.

.

Donatelo abre los ojos.

Recuerda algo. Dolor, mucho dolor. Sangre, un río sangre. Sus hermanos peleando contra él. Fue una pesadilla, y los recuerdos los vueñve a vivir como si todavía estuviera sucediendo, y una horrible sensación comoi de garras dentro de él lo garguñan, como dientes comiendoselo desde dentro, aprieta los dientes, es un tremendo dolor, como algo queriendo salir de él a toda prisa... y siente que está por explotar cuando oye una bonita canción.

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,

Towering over your head.

Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,

And she's gone.

.

Tengo una casa que puedo llevar y que sabe alojar la fragilidad.

Es una casa que sabe andar, y aunque lenta va, no hay mejor, no hay.

Busco verdades, coherencias, lugares, amor, unidad.

Me voy, como el caracol, yo me voy, cargo mi casa y me voy.

Como el caracol, yo me voy, cargo mi casa y me voy.

Cargo mi casa y me voy.

Sale la luna y el sol y me voy como el caracol.

.

Ya se siente mejor, y más despierto, así que se levanta y sale de su habitación. Halla a Rafael en la sala, muy serio.

-¡Doni!-se le acerca muy alarmado en cuanto se da cuenta de que Donatelo ha despertado-Deberías estar durmiendo

-Me despertó una canción, Li estaba cantado, pero ¿en dónde está?

Lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva a sentarse.

-Sí.-dice-Era Li que cantó hace un rato, pero regresó con Lou a preparar su nave, Miguel los acompañó, ya se van.

Donatelo mira a su hermano. Estando despierto los recuerdos empiezan a ser más claros en su cabeza; cómo valiéndose de sus técnicas ninja, noqueaba a los humanos, fuesen ladrones o los que se pusiera en su camino, y los arrastraba a la oscuridad para alojar en ellos una cría de Taenia, sabiendo que días después destrozarían ese cuerpo para ir a otro, y después a otro y a otro…

-Yo… la Taenia me usó para matar a mucha gente.

-Lo recuerdas.

-Sí, pero sé que no fue del todo mi culpa. Mi voluntad pudo haber peleado contra ese invasor, pero… no sé, no estoy seguro cómo me tuvo dominado tanto tiempo.

-Si estuviera Lou, seguramente diría que la Taenia te echaba al cerebro algún químico que te deja todo lelo. No fue tu culpa Doni.

-No debí ir solo ante una situación de riesgo. Yo debí acatar las reglas de ir con alguien, aunque sea me hubiera llevado a Miguel.

-No… la culpa de todo es mía, no debí pelear con Leo en primer lugar, si no es porque estaba peleando con él, hubiéramos ido contigo y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Perdóname.

-Debo seguir durmiendo, tú nunca pides perdón.

Rafael le da fuerte abrazo de oso, mejor dicho, un fuerte abrazo de poderosa tortuga.

-Perdóname.-lo dice con más arrepentimiento.

-OK…ok… te perdono, pero si no me mató la Taenia… lo harás tú.

-Exajeras, tu caparazón te protege.

Lo suelta.

Donatelo lleva una mano a su pecho, seguro que algo se quebró por dentro con tremendo abrazo.

-No recuerdo es que pasó después de que escupí esa cosa.

-Te desmayaste. Los chicos descubrieron que cuando te di el jugo, la lombriz esa es alérgica a ese jugo, era de soya, esas cosas son alérgicas a la soya, las alterada y las debilita tanto que sólo pueden deslizarse por la garganta del anfitrión porque no les queda fuerza para usar la salida de emergencia.

-Alérgicas a la soya, interesante, pero ¿por qué me diste jugo de soya?

-Cuando fuimos Miguel, Lou y yo por las crías, a Miguel le dio sed, nos detuvimos en un mini súper y agarró lo primero que vio; y tú tenías sed y te di lo que él tomó, y resultó ser una bebida de soya, eso te ayudo a sacar esa lombriz de ti. Fue una gran suerte, sino hubieran muerto ustedes tres.

-¿Tres?

-Sí, Lou se inyectó el veneno que Li sacó con mucho cuidado de la lombriz que tenías, fue una loca idea para ver si su cuerpo podría hacer el antídoto, pero no resultó.

-Qué valiente.

-Y loco. El corazón de Leo ya se había detenido, y luego tú, cuando esa cosa se le pasó lo alelada iba a marcharse sin decirnos BYE, pero como tomaste la soya le cayó mal y la vomitaste, ¡eso fue asqueroso! pero lo bueno es que la escupiste, y en cuanto esa cosa estaba fuera de ti, Li la agarró y la destripó y en unos minutos tuvo el antídoto de la misma saliva de esa cosa, y se lo inyectó a Lou y luego a Leo después de que logró que su corazón volviera a latir, y revivió. ¿Puedes creer que estuvo muerto quince minutos?

Donatelo mira asombrado a su hermano.

-Bueno.-dice ya pasada la sorpresa-Hay casos en los que humanos se les ha declarado muertos pasado hasta cinco minutos y en el último intento logran resucitarlos. ¿Dónde está Leo?

-Descansando.

-Me imaginaba. Entonces fue fácil, después de este descubrimiento, desalojar las Taenias de los humanos infectados.

-Sí, eso ya quedo resuelto. Li y Lou han decidido ser los investigadores en vez de cazar las Taenias, y empezarán con la soya y con todos los gusanos que tienen ahora en su nueva colección.

-Me alegro.

-Tú debes regresar a la cama.-toma un brazo para conducirlo.

-Ahora sí no puedo poner resistencia.

-No como cuando te quedas despierto hasta la madrugada haciendo quién sabe que en tu computadora.

-Ahora sí no.

-Y yo me aseguraré que no pongas un pie fuera de la cama. Leo estará fuera de servicio por unos días, así que yo me aseguraré que no tengas ni tu ipad bajo la almohada.

Y ahí ese sentimiento de nuevo, no la culpa, su hermano ya lo perdonó (también le pidió disculpas a Leonardo), es ese otro sentimiento que le hace sentir bien, el saber que es capaz de proteger a sus hermanos de todo y de todos, de lo que sea y de quien sea. Y así lo hará. Y sí, también protegerá al su fastidioso hermano mayor. Será divertido fastidiarlo al no permitirle que deje la cama.

-¿Ni mi ipad?

-Ni tu ipad.

-¿Y mi lap?

-Reposo absoluto por una semana.

-¡¿Una semana?

-Una semana.

Donatelo siente un feo vértigo al saber que estará muy lejos de todo su mundo, aunque ya ha tenido suficiente de que lo controlen, pero es preferible hacer caso tratándose de Rafael.

¿Y si todavía pudiera usar esa mega fuerza y mega agilidad, que de alguna manera quedara un remanente que le dejara el huésped, para usarlas y obligar a su hermano a desistir?

Lo intentó un par de días después, y ya no tenía esas grandiosas habilidades, pero se alegró que todo volviera a la normalidad, casi, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para poder trabajar en sus cosas. Lo que si no lo tenía muy contento es no haber podido mantener el control sobre su propio cuerpo. De haber sido Leoardo, seguramente el caos no se hubiera destatado tan ferozmente, él tiene un poderoso control mental. Ya descubrirá la forma de desarrollar mejor el suyo.

Una semana más tarde, Li y Lou dejan el planeta Tierra para dar a conocer el gran hallazgo que descubrieron (no sin haber infiltrado un muy convincente comercial sobre los grandes beneficios de la soya en la programación de todos los canales terranoides -como medida de seguridad extra-, y que nadie podría quitar por un tiempo). En la bodega abandonada y en la noche, todos se despiden de los chicos y deseándole suerte en su misión (Miguel Ángel ni siquiera lloriqueo por la partida de sus amigos, aunque sí estaba triste), pero prometieron que regresarían pronto, para un chequeo y para quitar la alarma roja que rige todavía en la Tierra.

En otra parte de la Cuidad de Nueva York, en una vecindad aparentemente normal, en una casa que parece normal pero que nadie se fija en lo excéntrica que es…

-¡GIR!

Un robot llega caminando tranquilamente al laboratorio de su amo.

-¡Mándeme!

-¡¿Por qué no hay señal de mis gusanos en la pantalla?

-No sé. ¿Por qué pregunta?

-¡Porque ya no recibo ninguna señal de la actividad de ninguno de mis gusanos!

-Mmmhhh…

GIR intenta recordar, sabe que en un día pasado (y que se iba a comer un panque de chocolate) su amo dijo algo sobre gusanos, algo sobre plagas, y eso de tener plagas en la base no le gustaría a su amo ( ni a su panque de chocolate ¡se lo comerían! ), y recordó un directorio verde en el que se puede hallar alguien que acabe con las plagas, y que guardó su panque en alguna parte para poder llamar a los exterminadores y que…. que… ¡dejo su panque de chocolate en su cabeza y que no se ha comido porque lo guardó para después de hacer no recuerda qué pero se la había olvidado comérselo!

-¡Mi panque!-la cabeza metálica del robot se abre en dos y salta un panque de chocolate-¡Qué rico!-y se va a otra parte comiéndose su delicioso panque.

-¡GIR!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La canción que canta mi Li se llama Caracol de Muna Zul, es un grupo vocal muy bueno:

**http:/****www. youtube. com/ watch?v=xjpu WfbsckM**

Y bien, se supone que Zim (un extraterrestre que quiere conquistar la Tierra, para quienes no lo conozcan) dejó libre la Taenia para que acabará con los humanos, fue un excelente plan, pero GIR le pareció oír a su amo que en su base había una plaga (por no prestar atención sobre su plan) y como buen sirviente llamó a los exterminadores XD y los exterminadores llegaron XD Quise agregar a Zim y a GIR como los culpables de este lío (seguro Zim traía el gusano entre sus múltiples curiosidades para conquistar la Tierra) porque me he quedado con las ganas de escribir un crossover de estas dos series T.T pero será en otro momento que pueda escriirlo, espero.

Y como nota final, para la idea de este fic me base en varias pelis: **Alien**, **Critters**, **Ladrones** (usurpadores, secuestradores, no recuerdo como se llamó en México) **de Cuerpos **(hace tiempo que las vi, pero tome algunas cosas que recuerdo); y el libro **Cazador de Sueños**, del amo del Terror Stephen King (este sí apenas lo leí, de aquí tomé la idea de que al humano se lo comen, ya que en las otras fuentes, siempre resulta que lo matan pero no por comerselo, pero la idea de que el extraterrestre si siente peligro puede escapar, y mata al humano de esa otra forma, esa es idea mia XD )

Muchísimas gracias por leer este alucine.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
